Os dispostos se atraem
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Harry começa a pensar no que realmente levou Draco a tentar matar Dumbledore. No meio da guerra a proximidade inerente à rivalidade pode levar os dois a reações impensadas. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - spoiller 6 - REPOSTADA
1. Uma dose a mais de problemas

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **I Chall de Clichês do 6v, mestrado pela Mila B.

**Ship:** Harry/Draco; Ron/Mione

**Capa:** http : / bit . ly / qzsDQb (retire os espaços), por Dark K. e http : / bit . ly / niiR1r (retire os espaços), por mim.

**Sinopse:** Harry começa a pensar no que realmente levou Draco a tentar matar Dumbledore. No meio da guerra a proximidade inerente à rivalidade pode levar os dois a reações impensadas.

**Spoiller: **6 - fic escrita antes do lançamento do sétimo livro.

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **2007, em algum momento. Primeira postagem no fórum 3 Vassouras.

**Quantidade de capítulos: **11

**Avisos: Essa fic foi repostada em 09 de outubro de 2011. As notas de autor foram mantidas conforme o original.**

**Avisos2:**** Essa fic contém cenas de sexo entre homens e violência. Se você não gosta ou tem problemas cardíacos, pare por aqui.**

**Capítulo 01**

**U****ma dose a mais de problemas**

Harry Potter estava sentado no chão da caverna olhando o horizonte de uma forma tão fixa que parecia querer enxergar o que havia além daquelas montanhas onde o sol se punha.

- Você está pensando no Snape, na Ginny ou nas horcruxes?

Harry olhou a menina que o encarava petulante e sorriu. Ela já tinha a mania, por vezes irritante, de querer saber o que os outros pensavam, agora que o estava ajudando a treinar oclumência adquiriu o péssimo costume de acertar. Mas ele ainda tinha os seus segredos.

- Na Ginny. – mentiu.

Hermione se aconchegou ao seu lado.

- Ela está bem, Harry. – frente ao silêncio dele, ela continuou – Você sente falta dela, não é?

- Claro, muita. – ele suspirou. Isso era verdade, a garota fazia falta, seu riso, seu jeito alegre, seu carinho. Mas cada vez mais seus pensamentos em direção a ela eram mais uma preocupação constante do que saudades de seus beijos – Eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinho, Mione.

- Estarei com Ron. Mas não se distraia, temos que sair logo.

Ele acompanhou a amiga se levantar e aparatar. Acomodou-se o melhor que pode contra a parede dura da caverna e voltou a mergulhar em seus pensamentos. Mione acertou os três assuntos que mais povoavam sua mente nos últimos tempos, mas não era mérito da garota, não agora que ela tinha praticamente livre acesso aos seus pensamentos.

As horcruxes eram sua principal preocupação. Eles estavam no rastro delas há quase seis meses já, e ainda não tinham conseguido se aproximar de nenhuma. É verdade que demoraram um pouco para partir, mas ele tinha que se preparar.

Ficou na casa dos Dursley até completar dezessete anos. No dia de seu aniversário, seus dois amigos vieram buscá-lo. Eles foram ao Ministério para Harry fazer o exame de aparatação, depois acompanharam o garoto na visita ao túmulo dos pais e seguiram para a Toca, onde permaneceu ainda por um mês depois do casamento de Bill e Fleur. Não que estivesse adiando sua partida, mas percebeu que não seria simplesmente sair pelo mundo, e o senhor e a senhora Weasley poderiam lhe ajudar muito.

Pelo que pode ver quando saiu com Dumbledore, ele não estava nem um pouco preparado para encontrar uma horcrux, quanto mais as cinco que ainda faltavam destruir. No tempo que ficou na Toca, aprendeu com a senhora Weasley feitiços de cura e de utilidades domésticas o suficiente para sobreviver em qualquer lugar e resistir a vários ferimentos que viesse a ter. Ao senhor Weasley pediu para ensiná-lo a identificar a diferença entre objetos mágicos e não mágicos: a habilidade que Dumbledore demonstrou de identificar magia pelo tato lhe parecera surpreendente e muitíssimo útil, algo que ele precisava desenvolver com urgência. E o pai de Ron trabalhava justamente com isso, afinal: conseguir identificar magia até em objetos trouxas.

Depois precisou ir à Hogwarts, falar com McGonagall, a nova diretora. A escola havia sido reaberta e ele precisava informar que não voltaria, ou Ron ou Mione, eles iriam ajudá-lo a terminar o que Dumbledore começou. Também não queria contato com a Ordem, mas gostaria de saber se poderia contar com a ajuda deles, caso precisasse. Ele recebeu todo o apoio da diretora, e foi informado que quem estava na liderança da Ordem agora era Lupin, apoiado por Moody e Kingsley, e que o principal objetivo deles era perseguir os Comensais e dar suporte para que o governo não caísse completamente.

Harry aproveitou para pegar o livro do Príncipe Mestiço. Se ele iria ter que lutar contra Snape, procuraria saber o máximo do que ele sabia, para poderem lutar com as mesmas armas.

Depois foi para Grimmauld Place. A casa voltara a estar abandonada, a nova sede da Ordem era em Hogsmead. A maioria dos feitiços de proteção continuavam e a casa ainda estava habitável. A mãe de Sirius continuava insuportável, mas berrava com menor frequência agora que o movimento era menor.

Ele, Ron e Mione passaram a morar lá. Fizeram um pequeno estoque de poções e livros úteis e treinavam com afinco enquanto se concentravam em dois objetivos: descobrir o que eram e localizar as horcrux, e saber quem é R.A.B.

Finalmente, no começo de outubro, chegaram à conclusão de que a chance de haver uma horcrux na casa dos Riddle era muito grande, e se prepararam para partir. Traçaram o trajeto que fariam, aparatando em lugares em que ninguém os veria, fixaram esconderijos e combinaram rotas de fuga e procedimentos de emergência.

Mas chegar à mansão ficou mais difícil do que parecia quando aportaram em Litlle Hangleton. A vila possuía uma concentração muito grande de magia para um lugar totalmente trouxa, pelo que pode constatar Harry, então resolveram se esconder nas montanhas em torno do vale e investigar mais antes de tentar entrar na casa.

Nesse meio tempo, três corujas apareceram para perturbar a sanidade do garoto: uma de Remus, dizendo que Hogwarts havia sofrido um ataque de Comensais, e descrevendo com detalhes a atuação deles e quem eram, para que o garoto ficasse alerta, onde quer que estivesse. As outras duas eram surpreendentemente de Severus Snape. A primeira chegou antes da de Remus, falando exatamente as mesmas coisas, mas como aviso: o ataque aconteceria no dia seguinte e um dos alvos era obter informações de onde estava Potter.

Harry escreveu imediatamente a Remus, dizendo que também recebera um aviso de Snape, mas que não acreditava nele. No dia seguinte recebeu a terceira carta: um novo aviso de ataque, dessa vez em Great Hangleton. Voldemort conseguira interceptar uma das corujas entre Remus e Harry e sabia a localização aproximada do garoto.

O último dia fora tenso. Harry requisitou reforços à Ordem e decidiu avançar durante a noite, mas não para a mansão, em direção ao cemitério. Não ia deixar tão claro a Voldemort o que pretendia fazer. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que tomava todas as precauções para o possível ataque, se digladiava com a ideia de aceitar as informações de Snape. A raiva que sentia pelo professor ainda era crescente e ele se recusava a admitir que ele pudesse ajudá-los, que estaria trabalhando para eles como agente duplo, que ainda fosse fiel à Ordem mesmo como Comensal assumido, depois da morte de Dumbledore. A morte de Dumbledore que veio pelas suas mãos.

E agora, naquele momento, olhando o céu e aguardando tenso a escuridão cair, ele se via perdido em pensamentos que não o afligiam desde que deixara a casa dos Dursley: focados em Malfoy.

Naqueles dias em que ele não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer além de ficar jogado em seu quarto esperando o tempo passar, ele havia repassado muitas vezes os acontecimentos do último ano. Ele precisaria de um motivo muito grande para enfrentar a guerra que estava armando, o caminho que estava trilhando em direção ao conflito final com o Lord, e o desejo de vingança veio queimar em seu peito com uma força que nunca sentira antes, fazendo-o ter absoluta certeza de que era aquilo que deveria fazer.

Reviver centenas de vezes a morte dos pais, a de Sirius e a de Dumbledore tornava aquela uma luta pessoal. Voldemort lhe devia a vida, os pais, o mestre, a infância roubada.

Reviver a história de Voldemort lhe dava a certeza de que aquela luta era universal, que se ele era o encarregado de acabar com aquele crápula, que ele o faria, mas que seria por cada um que morreu nessa guerra, cada um que o Lord tocara e arruinara a vida, por cada lágrima derramada pelas suas ideias distorcidas.

E foi pensando nas pessoas que choraram pelo que o Lord fazia que Harry Potter se deparou com a figura de Draco Malfoy chorando desesperado em um banheiro de Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy chorando. Um Malfoy chorando. Draco, chorando.

Como Harry não percebeu? Como pode ser tão cego que não viu o desespero naqueles olhos, a impotência nas mãos que tremiam segurando a varinha quando não pode matar Dumbledore? As palavras.

_Ninguém pode me ajudar... Não posso fazer isso... Ele diz que vai me matar... Não tenho opções... Ele matará minha família toda..._

Como Harry não viu que Malfoy, antes de ser um Comensal, era uma das maiores vítimas de Voldemort? Talvez Malfoy até desejasse ser um Comensal, talvez desejasse o poder, mas certamente ele ainda não o era. Ainda não era capaz de matar, não era capaz de abrir mão da própria família ou entregar a sua vida por esse poder. Não era capaz de matar como Bellatrix Lestrange matava.

Não! Draco Malfoy ainda era vítima, era refém de um louco! E Harry sabia o que ele sentia, o viu chorando, o viu tentar os meios mais absurdos, mais desesperados, para matar Dumbledore.

Mas o que fez? O atacou.

Não, ele não podia ter ferido Malfoy. Draco precisava de ajuda, estava gritando por ajuda e ele, que tanto o observava, não percebeu. Ele o atacou. E Dumbledore o perdoou, ofereceu ajuda, proteção.

Era isso o que devia fazer.

Onde estaria Malfoy? Estaria vivo ainda? Ele não era visto desde aquela noite. Remus disse que ele não participava dos ataques que os Comensais faziam, nem mesmo no ataque a Hogwarts.

Era em Draco Malfoy que Harry Potter pensava sentado naquela caverna e nele continuou pensando até que um ponto de luz brilhou na encosta da montanha à frente. Era o sinal de Hermione.

Estava na hora.

-:=:-

**NA: Essa frase, "Os opostos se distraem, os dispostos se atraem", eu vi escrita em uma camiseta de um grupo chamado Teatro Mágico, se não me engano, é o nome da última apresentação deles. Achei genial e muito propícia. Estou usufruindo dela, mas os créditos são do grupo.**

**Comentem!**


	2. Os opostos se distraem

**Capítulo 02**

**O****s opostos se distraem**

Snape se mostrou novamente certo. Great Hangleton estava tomada por Comensais, aterrorizando a população, fechando o caminho deles. A batalha aconteceu fora da cidade, na estrada que levava a Litlle Hangleton e ao cemitério. Mais da metade da Ordem estava lá, e mesmo assim ainda estavam em número menor.

Harry, Ron e Hermione lutaram, não conseguiram ir a lugar nenhum. Estava escuro, não dava para ver de onde vinham os ataques. Os três se separaram, tentando alcançar os portões do cemitério. O objetivo de levar aquela investida adiante era mais testar as informações do Snape, mas se tivessem uma oportunidade de chegar à mansão, não desperdiçariam.

Snape não estava lutando, pela primeira vez. Harry achou muito propício. Ele agora duelava com dois comensais, dois irmãos, não lembrava os nomes deles, mas sabia que estavam no castelo quando Dumbledore foi morto. Uma névoa começava a surgir acompanhada por uma chuva fina. Aos poucos os outros combatentes que sabia estar a sua volta se reduziram a sombras coloridas pelos feitiços.

- Recuar! – a voz de Remus retumbou na escuridão.

"Propício", pensou Harry, era bem mais fácil aparatar naquela penumbra esfumaçada. E os estalos começaram a se multiplicar. Ele estuporou um de seus oponentes e correu para dentro da mata próxima, ouvindo o outro vir em seu encalço. Não tinha distância segura para aparatar ainda. De um salto, se pendurou em um galho de árvore, acompanhando o outro passar correndo embaixo. Soltou-se, caindo levemente no chão e começou a correr na direção contrária, olhando para trás. Sem perceber, colidiu com algo.

- Ai! – o algo falava.

Harry olhou o homem em quem batera. Ele estava vestido como todos os comensais, com suas vestes negras e máscaras brancas, mas no caso deste Comensal, saiam cabelos loiros, quase brancos, de trás da máscara. Harry a puxou com violência e pode ver o rosto assustado de Draco, todo ralado de um lado, no limiar da máscara.

- Pegue-o! Potter foi por ali! – aparentemente o Comensal caído no chão enxergava melhor do que muitos.

Harry não deu tempo para o outro murmurar qualquer feitiço, tomou a varinha erguida de sua mão, o abraçou pela cintura e aparatou.

Draco, quando foi solto por Potter, se desequilibrou e bateu em uma parede áspera. Estava em uma caverna iluminada somente pela luz azulada da lua.

Ele acompanhou a figura esguia de Harry Potter ir até a abertura da caverna e murmurar um feitiço. Algo brilhante saiu da ponta da sua varinha noite afora. Ele avaliava a sua situação. Não sabia onde estava. Estava desarmado, ferido e sozinho com Harry Potter. Não tinha muitas chances.

- Tira a camisa. – Potter ordenou enquanto acendia um cigarro.

- Quê?

Harry o olhou por um momento. Venceu em dois passos a distância que os separava e agarrou o braço do loiro, rasgando a manga com um gesto bruto. A pele lisa e branca apareceu, imaculada. Sem marca negra. Potter respirou fundo e se afastou tragando, sem olhar para o rosto do loiro.

- Vai tirar a camisa ou vou ter que arrancar de você? – o moreno perguntou enquanto procurava algo nos bolsos.

Colocou algo pequeno no chão e murmurou um feitiço. A coisa cresceu, adquirindo o formato de um baú. Potter o abriu e remexeu dentro, aparentemente estava cheio de frascos de vidro. Ele ergueu um contra a luz, havia um líquido avermelhado. Voltou a se levantar e percebeu que o loiro não havia se mexido, o olhando encolhido como um animal acuado. Harry amenizou um pouco sua voz.

- Vamos, Malfoy. Eu não vou te fazer mal. Você está ferido, eu só quero ajudar, ok?

- E desde quando você se preocupa comigo?

Harry sorriu. Jogou o cigarro no chão e soltou a fumaça longamente. Abriu um pequeno buraco na terra e enterrou a bituca, murmurando um feitiço redutor em seguida.

- Desde quando você fuma?

- Não conte para a Hermione, ok? – disse Harry rindo e se aproximando dele – Deixe eu ver seu ferimento.

O loiro tirou as vestes negras e, como o Gryffindor supôs, usava jeans e uma camiseta preta por baixo, que no momento estava encharcada de sangue em todo o seu lado esquerdo. Harry se aproximou e começou a examiná-lo. A pele branca e lisa estava manchada de sangue, ele não conseguia ver o ferimento, mas sabia que era próximo ao ombro. Derramou um pouco do líquido sobre a pele do loiro, que gemeu um pouco em dor, lavando o sangue e localizando o ferimento.

- É uma queimadura. A Tonks que gosta desses feitiços. Estava lutando com ela?

- Acho que sim. Como sabia que eu estava ferido?

- Pelo grito que você deu. Eu não bati tão forte em você.

Pegou a blusa de Draco e limpou o local, murmurando vários feitiços e passando a poção mais uma vez. Repetiu o processo três vezes, era fundo. Quando acabou, limpou as costas e braço do garoto com magia. Não pode deixar de reparar na quantidade de cicatrizes que marcavam sua pele.

- Pronto. Mas não ponha a blusa agora, deixa tomar um pouco de ar senão vai ficar dolorido. Senta aí.

Harry caminhou até o baú e pegou duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, jogando uma para o loiro, e seguiu de novo para a entrada da caverna. Bebeu um pouco, depois voltou até o baú, tirou a própria camiseta, murmurando um feitiço para limpar, depois as botas e as meias, repetindo o processo. Draco reparou em um medalhão que o garoto levava pendurado no pescoço. O moreno voltou para a boca da caverna e tornou a beber.

- Como está a sua mãe, Malfoy?

O loiro demorou a responder, e quando o fez, sua voz veio mortalmente fria.

- Morta há dois meses.

Harry o olhou. Draco o encarava com raiva.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia.

O silêncio se prolongou por um tempo enquanto se olhavam fixamente, como se ambos tentassem averiguar a partir do olhar o que havia de verdade nas palavras trocadas.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui, Potter?

- Queria conversar com você. Mas não agora.

- E onde estamos?

- Perto demais do local da luta.

- Eu sou seu prisioneiro?

Harry parou de beber e se virou para encará-lo.

- Malfoy, a menos que eu me engane, Voldemort não deve estar muito feliz com você. E também não está feliz com o resultado dessa luta. Vocês tiveram baixas...

- Ele esperava ter baixas.

-... e não conseguiram me pegar. – Harry completou, desconsiderando a interrupção, voltando a beber e dando as costas ao outro - Me responda sinceramente, Malfoy, se eu te devolvesse a sua varinha e dissesse "pode ir", você ficaria feliz de voltar? Você tem para onde voltar, Malfoy? Ou melhor, o que você diria? Que foi capturado por Harry Potter, que eu te levei para o meu esconderijo e cuidei de você, depois deixei você ir? Não me parece um bom álibi para sumir do campo de batalha. – o outro se levantou e andou até ele, o encarando com raiva - Mas não, você não é meu prisioneiro. Espere a poeira baixar um pouco que eu deixo você ir.

O loiro ainda o encarou por um tempo. Depois olhou para fora da caverna, calculava que estavam há uns trinta metros do chão, na encosta de uma montanha, e não se podia ver o fundo do vale devido à neblina. Não reconheceu o lugar. A garrafa de cerveja tremia em suas mãos. Ele tinha impulso de atirá-la longe, ou quebrar na cabeça daquele idiota que o encarava com insistência. Deixou o corpo escorregar para o chão.

- Eu estou tão visivelmente ferrado assim?

Harry sorriu vitorioso, olhando o loiro beber com a cara fechada.

Depois de um tempo de silêncio entre os dois, uma luz surgiu da escuridão, indo parar no meio da caverna, Harry parecia esperar por isso e foi ver. Eram na verdade três pontos de luz e dentro de cada um havia uma mensagem que o menino se colocou a ler.

- O que é isso? – o loiro perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que um barulho baixo se fez ouvir. Ele se mexeu incomodado.

- Ron e Hermione mandaram notícias de que estão bem e seguros, vamos partir ao amanhecer. E Remus enviando notícias da Ordem, não tivemos baixas.

Uma coruja entrou na caverna. Harry a apanhou e leu o conteúdo com o cenho franzido. Não comentou sobre essa mensagem, o barulho se repetiu, orgânico e incômodo, interrompendo sua leitura, fazendo com que encarasse o loiro, que se encolhera em um canto, abraçando o corpo.

- O que é isso?

O outro parecia envergonhado, mas abaixou a cabeça e respondeu baixo.

- Estou com fome.

Harry o olhou espantado, depois seguiu até o baú.

- Acho que não tenho muita coisa aqui, e não podemos acender fogo, mas dá para você comer.

Estendeu para o outro um prato com salsichas enlatadas, pão, castanhas e frutas secas. Depois se sentou de frente a ele, observando-o comer ferozmente, toda a pose esquecida.

- Há quanto tempo que você não come?

O loiro fez um gesto incerto com o ombro e engoliu antes de responder.

- Uns dois ou três dias.

Harry o olhou quase com pena, ao que ele reagiu fechando a cara e virando o rosto.

- O que aconteceu com você, Malfoy?

- O que quer dizer, Potter?

- Nada, só estou perguntando.

- O que você quer? Que eu passe informações para você do que o Lord está fazendo? Eu não sei!

- Não sabe? Mas você está com ele, não está?

O outro deu de ombros e continuou a comer.

- Você não me respondeu.

- O que você quer saber? - sua voz era mais baixa e séria.

- O que aconteceu com você depois que deixou o castelo.

- Para quê? Por que isso te interessa tanto?

Harry suspirou e se levantou, indo ao baú e pegando outra garrafa, sentando na escuridão do fundo da caverna.

- Eu sei que você está sendo perseguido pelo Ministério como Comensal da Morte, mas não recebeu a marca. Sei que toda a sua herança foi tomada de você, até fim de julho eu ainda lia jornal. Sei que sua mãe foi assassinada a mando de Voldemort, você me contou isso agora. Sei que seu pai só está vivo porque está preso. Sei que você foi torturado, pelas marcas no seu corpo, e é mantido mais prisioneiro dele do que de mim, já que você não come, não recebe notícias, não tem muita noção do tempo e não pode lutar. Sei que você foi mandado nessa batalha para morrer, você também me disse isso. Voldemort queria me pegar ou pelo menos conseguir informações do meu paradeiro, por isso arriscou esse ataque, sem saber exatamente o que estava atacando, mandou um contingente grande de pessoas dispensáveis, que não faria muita diferença se perdesse.

Draco suspirou e deu um sorriso cínico.

- Você sabe mais do que a metade dos Comensais da Morte. E se sabe tudo isso, sabe também que eu não tenho informações sobre nada que ele faça para te passar. Como você mesmo disse, eu sou dispensável. O que quer de mim?

- Por que, Malfoy? Para quê tudo isso?

Draco não respondeu, se limitou a encarar a noite.

- Vale à pena, Draco?

- Porra, Potter! - ele pareceu que ia falar algo, mas vacilou, e emendou como se fosse algo muito mais importante do que era - E não me chame pelo primeiro nome!

Harry riu e voltou a beber. Levantou-se, apanhou a carta que a coruja entregou e se sentou do lado do loiro.

- Você conhece esta letra?

O loiro examinou o bilhete.

- É do Snape... Potter, isso... Ele... Ele está te passando informações!

- Me fala sobre o Snape, Draco.

O loiro o olhou irritado e leu o bilhete mais uma vez, descrente do que via.

- A vida toda eu ouvi falar que Severus era agente duplo. Meu pai falava isso, que toda a confiança que o Lord tinha nele, e ele era um dos preferidos do Lord, era pela capacidade dele de tirar informações de qualquer um. A aliança dele com Dumbledore foi uma das coisas mais valiosas que o Lord conseguiu. Obviamente Dumbledore também acreditava em Snape, mas ao contrário, como espião do Lord. Eu nunca soube de que lado ele estava realmente, pensei que do nosso, afinal, ele matou Dumbledore.

- É o que eu fico repetindo desde que essas cartas começaram a chegar. Ele tinha mesmo um voto perpétuo com sua mãe?

- Tinha, para me proteger. Ele me ajudou depois. – o garoto ficou quieto alguns segundos, olhando o chão, depois começou a falar febrilmente - Eu teria morrido. A maioria dos Comensais queria isso, me ver morto. Não sei como, mas ele conseguiu convencer o Lord a não me matar. Mas a minha mãe foi inevitável, ele me disse que o Lord não gostou muito deles terem feito o voto, Severus não deveria se envolver, ele tinha que continuar em Hogwarts. Então ele ia matar ou o Snape ou minha mãe. Quando eu acordei minha mãe já tinha morrido.

- Acordou?

- Eu não fui morto, mas não sai ileso, Potter. Passei muito tempo inconsciente por causa de tortura. Acho que foi nesse ponto em que eu perdi a noção do tempo. Eu estava em um lugar, não me pergunte, eu não sei onde é, Snape aparatou comigo lá depois que deixamos Hogwarts. Mas havia muitos Comensais, eu fui levado à presença do Lord, e então começaram os castigos. Não sei dizer quando eu perdi os sentidos, mas quando eu acordei estava em outro lugar, em uma casa, junto com Pettingrew. - ele olhou para Harry e o moreno indicou que reconhecia o nome - Não gosto dele. – disse com uma careta - Depois de alguns dias Snape apareceu, cuidou de mim, me deu notícias e ordens para eu não sair dali. Eu o vi poucas vezes desde então, não sei o que ele está fazendo. Quem me mandou vir para a luta foi o Nott. Eu não sei do Severus.

- Porra, Malfoy, e você ainda quer voltar para essa merda?

- Eu tenho escolha, Potter? Eu estou sendo perseguido, você mesmo disse.

- Você quer ter escolhas, Malfoy? Quer? Muito bem!

Harry se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na caverna, às vezes passando os dedos entre os cabelos de forma compulsiva. Draco o acompanhava com o olhar.

- Em que merda você está pensando, Potter?

- Em o que eu vou fazer a seu respeito! Eu posso falar com Remus, a Ordem te dá cobertura para você se esconder, se você quiser sair da guerra. Se quiser ficar, bem, vai ser mais difícil convencer todo mundo que você mudou de lado, mas isso é questão de tempo. Quanto ao Ministério, também é só entrar com o pedido de inquérito, uma averiguação do seu caso em pedido próprio pode ser um bom indicativo, e se o pedido for no meu nome talvez eu até consiga adiantar as coisas... Bem, isso depende das acusações que tem contra você, não dá para falar que três acusações de tentativa de assassinato são fáceis de tirar, principalmente se uma delas foi de Dumbledore, mas eu sou testemunha que ele mesmo te ofereceu proteção e, bem, você não o matou...

- Testemunha? – perguntou o loiro, confuso.

Harry o olhou e disse em um quase sussurro.

- Eu estava lá, Draco. Eu vi tudo. Se você quer um motivo para eu te ajudar foi eu ter ouvido da sua boca que não conseguiria matá-lo, mas que não tinha escolha...

Draco olhava incrédulo para o outro menino.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! Você vai colocar o seu nome, o seu crédito, a sua segurança em jogo para me proteger, é isso? É isso que eu estou ouvindo? Eu sou um Malfoy, Potter!

Harry olhou para o loiro a sua frente e falou quase gritando.

- Um Malfoy que um dia estendeu a mão para mim me oferecendo amizade! Um Malfoy que está sendo ameaçado pelo meu pior inimigo e que eu tenho condições de ajudar, sim! Se eu pudesse fazer isso por cada um que passa pelo que você passou, eu faria, Malfoy! Mas se você quiser, a gente pode voltar às discussões infantis de sempre e se pegar no braço agora mesmo, por qualquer motivo! Vamos, Malfoy, eu estou te dando alternativas! Não foi isso que você pediu? Não estou pedindo sua lealdade nem nada parecido! Não estou pedindo nem que abra mão dos seus ideais de pureza ridículos! Eu não estou te pedindo nada, porra! Só que faça o que eu mandar, por enquanto, para sua própria segurança! Estou te dando a chance de largar de vez esse miserável que se não te matou ainda foi por falta de oportunidade, que está te destruindo!

O loiro passou a mão no rosto e depois as escorregou, agarrando os cabelos com os olhos fechados.

- O que foi, Draco? O que te impede de aceitar? Tudo isso é orgulho?

- Não, idiota! - o loiro o encarou com raiva e disse um pouco mais baixo – Eu estou com _medo_. Será que é tão difícil assim você entender que é normal as pessoas terem medo do Lord das Trevas?

O moreno olhou para ele ofegante depois de ter gritado. Largou-se no chão ao lado de Draco.

- Desculpe.

O loiro riu, mas ainda demorou um tempo até voltar a falar.

- Eu estou dentro. E quanto aos meus ideais de pureza, acho que eles se desgastaram um pouco. Se eu puder fazer algo pela Ordem, contem comigo.

Harry o olhou com mais atenção. Havia uma fúria no rosto do loiro que ele conhecia muito bem, mas que nunca tinha visto em outra face que não a sua, aquele misto de ódio e esperança. Ele sorriu, Malfoy queria a mesma vingança que ele.

- Só tem um problema. Você vai ter que esperar um pouco. Quero dizer, para toda essa pressão funcionar, eu vou ter que ficar em cima do Ministério e da Ordem, e agora não tem como, eu preciso terminar o que vim fazer aqui. Então, acho que pelo menos por enquanto, você vai ter que ficar comigo.

- Ser seu prisioneiro por mais um tempo? – perguntou o outro rindo.

Potter sorriu, pensando na reação que esperava de Ron e Mione no dia seguinte.

- Durma um pouco. Amanhã o dia vai ser longo. – disse enquanto acendia outro cigarro e caminhava para a entrada da caverna.

- Você não vai dormir?

- Não estamos tão seguros assim. Você leu a carta de Snape, os Comensais continuam rondando o vale.

Não falaram mais. Draco logo dormiu, encostado na parede de pedra. Harry ficou de pé, estava cansado, se se acomodasse em um canto era capaz de dormir também. Mas tinha muito em que pensar.

As coisas estavam mudando.

-:=:-


	3. O encontro das águas

**Capítulo 03 **

**O**** encontro das águas**

- Malfoy!

Não era exatamente um grito, mas bastou para fazer o loiro acordar assustado. Estava com o corpo dolorido e entendeu o porquê quando se viu deitado no chão duro de uma caverna.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida.

Um sorriso irritante brincava no rosto de Ron Weasley.

- Sério, não sei o que o Harry quer com você, doninha, mas se você vai com a gente é melhor acordar.

Draco teve impulso de responder qualquer coisa, mas sua cabeça doía demais para pensar em algo realmente ultrajante e ele achou que seria menos arriscado ficar quieto. Olhou em volta. Weasley arrumava algumas coisas para comer e guardava outras no baú. Ao lado, Draco podia ver a luz fraca do dia tentando amanhecer, e mais no fundo Harry e Hermione estavam sentados frente a frente, se encarando sérios e em silêncio, até que uma ventania varreu o local, fazendo Hermione cair de costas, piscar e se levantar revoltada.

- Mas que droga, Harry! Você precisa fechar sua mente e não me atacar! Eu sei que comigo funciona, mas não adianta tentar afastar alguém que estará a milhões de quilômetros de distância de você!

- Ah, eu estou cansado, Mione... - o garoto respondeu, massageando as têmporas - Bom dia, Malfoy.

Potter se levantou e foi até onde Ron estava, pegando um pedaço de pão e jogando para Draco, depois comeu umas frutas.

- Aonde vocês vão?

- Dar umas voltas por aí. – respondeu Harry, displicente com a pergunta do loiro.

- Está na hora, Harry, se ficarmos mais um pouco aqui estaremos nos arriscando. – alertou Ron.

Potter recolheu as coisas, encolheu o baú e enfiou no bolso.

- Nos encontramos já. – disse enquanto pegava o loiro pelo braço e aparatava.

Draco olhou em volta. Estavam no meio de uma mata, na beirada da encosta de uma montanha. Olhando para baixo, via uma pequena vila. Na mesma altura, quase do outro lado da encosta, havia um casarão. Mas na mesma plataforma onde estavam, se via um casebre coberto de hera, com o esqueleto de uma cobra pregado na porta.

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou assustado.

- Essa é a casa onde viveram os últimos descendentes do fundador da Slytherin. Aqui vivia a mãe de Voldemort. E lá – apontou o casarão – o pai dele.

Draco olhou bem o casarão.

- Mas parece uma casa trouxa!

Harry riu baixinho.

- Pois é. – disse com desdém. – É para lá que vamos.

Ron e Hermione aparataram em seguida. Harry tomou a frente e começou a avançar por dentro da mata, paralelos à estradinha que levava à mansão. Quando chegaram aos jardins, um arrepio correu o grupo.

- Cuidado. Tem magia demais aqui...

- Quando foi a última vez que Voldemort esteve aqui, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, aparentemente repassando uma conversa antiga entre os dois.

- Quando estávamos no quarto ano, antes de recuperar seu corpo.

- Você disse que os trouxas entravam na casa?

- É, eu vi ele matando um velho aqui.

- Então não deve haver tantas armadilhas...

- Não se esqueça que foi aqui que ele matou o pai e os avós trouxas. E isso foi muito antes. Ele teve tempo suficiente para armar a casa sem deixar rastros.

Eles entraram na sala, a porta da frente pendia do batente apodrecido.

O silêncio os envolveu por completo. A casa cheirava umidade. Havia móveis cobertos com lençóis brancos empoeirados a toda a volta. Eles se separaram, examinando o lugar. Harry passava a mão na parede, concentrado. O som dos sapatos de Malfoy no piso de madeira era a única coisa que rompia o silêncio.

Sentiam-se mal, tensos, observados. O espaço era grande e hostil demais. Hermione ia em direção à escada, Ron para as cozinhas, Malfoy parara perto da entrada, observando os outros.

- Não se afastem. – alertou Harry.

- Parece que essa casa está viva... – disse Ron.

- Conseguiu perceber alguma coisa, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- Muita, mas parece que a magia está em todo lugar... Vem. – chamou Malfoy quando se juntou aos outros dois.

- Espera – disse Hermione, quando Draco não tinha dado mais que três passos em direção ao grupo – Volte onde estava devagar, Malfoy.

O menino obedeceu, assustado.

- Agora vem aqui, devagar.

Todos prestaram atenção em silêncio.

_Toc toc toc tuc tuc tuc tuc_

- O chão é oco! – constatou Ron, indo em direção ao loiro, se ajoelhando aos seus pés e batendo com os punhos no assoalho, repetindo os sons que seus sapatos faziam.

Potter rodou em volta, batendo os pés com força no chão.

- É um espaço grande.

- Deve haver um alçapão em algum lugar... – disse Hermione, olhando o chão à volta.

Harry riu baixinho e olhou a garota.

- Você acha mesmo?

Ela suspirou, derrotada. Ele apontou a varinha para os próprios pés.

- _Reducto._

Harry sumiu em uma nuvem de poeira.

- Harry! – Ron correu até onde o amigo sumiu.

- Bem, é grande, escuro, não tem alçapão, mas definitivamente tem _alguma coisa _aqui. – a voz abafada de Potter saiu do buraco.

Ron deixou o corpo escorregar pelo buraco e sumiu. Hermione o seguiu. Draco pensou um pouco, olhou a casa vazia e caminhou até o buraco, deixando-se cair também.

- O que, exatamente, vocês estão procurando?

Ninguém respondeu. Parecia um grande salão vazio, e Draco não podia enxergar nada em um raio de um metro além do buraco.

- Potter? – perguntou inseguro.

- Aqui. – a voz veio abafada da escuridão à frente.

Draco se aproximou e viu Harry esfregando a parede de pedra bruta com as mãos, os outros dois meio afastados.

- O que...

- Tem uma porta aqui. Não sei como abre.

- Como Dumbledore fez?

- Pagou uma cota de sangue. Mas será que é do mesmo tipo?

- Não custa tentar...

Ron se aproximou do amigo e esfregou o braço com força na pedra, deixando um rastro de sangue. Draco estava começando a ficar com medo daquilo, e se sentiu ainda mais inseguro quando a parede desapareceu, deixando entrever um outro salão.

- Bem, parece que afinal Você sabe quem não tem muita imaginação... – o ruivo disse enquanto envolvia o braço machucado em uma tira da própria blusa.

No fundo da sala via-se um pequeno brilho de luz. Eles entraram devagar, mas não conseguiram ir muito longe, sendo os quatro arremessados para fora. Quando se levantaram, estavam em frente da parede trancada de novo.

- E essa agora... – reclamou o ruivo.

- Bem, estava fácil demais, não é mesmo? – replicou a menina.

Ron se levantou e esfregou o braço na parede novamente, mas esta não abriu.

- Será que lacrou?

- Não, acho que não... – Harry examinava a parede - Sabemos que ela abre com sangue... Tente novamente, Ron.

O ruivo se aproximou e cutucou a ferida, deixando o sangue escorrer pela pedra. A porta se abriu. Ron murmurou um feitiço, fechando o machucado.

- Esperem.

Potter correu de volta pelo corredor e voltou com um pedaço comprido do assoalho.

Ele entrou na frente, com a madeira esticada pelo menos um metro à frente do corpo, Hermione andava devagar ao seu lado. Quando a madeira tocou em algo a sua frente, o garoto foi arremessado para trás, como da outra vez, a porta novamente fechada, mas a menina não estava com ele.

- Mione!

- Eu estou bem! – ouviram a voz abafada da garota dentro da parede – Harry, acho que é um escudo...

Ron já abria o machucado novamente e deixava o sangue correr pela pedra, dessa vez uma quantidade maior.

Ao entrarem, viram a menina parada com a varinha na mão, levemente esticada para frente. Ela murmurava palavras baixinho, concentrada. Então a ponta da varinha brilhou por um momento, e de sua ponta o brilho se espalhou. Agora uma imensa bolha de luz branco azulada se revelava em frente aos quatro.

- Certo – confirmou o Potter – Temos um problema. Mione?

A menina rondava a bolha, a examinando com atenção. Ela era uniforme, mas havia pontos de luz lilás, da largura de bolas de futebol, como uma concentração de energia.

- Todo escudo tem uma chave. Imagino que tenha a ver com essas contas.

- Podemos tocar nelas? – perguntou Potter.

A menina levantou os ombros, ele sacou a varinha e tocou a bolha. Imediatamente foi atirado longe, trombando com Draco no meio do caminho, de forma que os dois se estatelaram no chão do lado de fora da parede, novamente, fechada.

Potter se levantou rápido, pegou o pedaço de madeira do chão e rasgou o pulso. Dessa vez a quantidade de sangue necessária foi tamanha que chegou a empossar no chão.

Os dois entraram novamente, Harry estudando a bolha. A disposição dos nós lilases parecia flutuante, instável, eles mudavam de posição. Talvez precisasse alinhá-los de alguma forma. Mas não sabia como. Precisava direcioná-los, descobrir qual caminho que formavam.

Teve uma ideia. Chegou perto de um dos nós e murmurou o feitiço dos quatro pontos, sem tocá-la. Uma linha fina surgiu o ligando a um outro nó. Potter foi até ele e repetiu o processo. Fez isso doze vezes, até a bolha ficar semelhante a uma teia.

- São doze pontos interligados. – informou aos outros.

- Pode ser um zodíaco, um relógio... – falou a menina.

- Mas eles são todos iguais... – constatou Ron.

- Se são iguais, ficam no mesmo nível... Acho que temos que alinhá-los. - Harry expos sua teoria.

Harry e Hermione começaram a testar na bolha vários feitiços que pudessem surtir aquele efeito, sem resultado. Logo Harry estava ofegante.

- Descanse, Harry. Você e Ron perderam bastante sangue.

Harry se sentia fraco e cansado, sabia que o sangue fazia falta, mas a noite não dormida, a pouca comida e a batalha do dia anterior também ajudavam. Sabia que tudo ali, aquela porta, a bolha, tudo era para enfraquecê-lo, impedir que uma pessoa saísse dali viva se estivesse sozinha. Mas já tinha chegado até lá, agora iria até o fim.

Ele enxugou o suor do rosto e se aproximou da bolha novamente, observando os nós. Começou a pensar alto, procurando ajuda dos que estavam ali.

- Voldemort espera que um bruxo poderoso chegue aqui. Bruxos poderosos cometem dois erros, em geral: são fisicamente fracos ou desprezam a lógica pela magia. Voldemort não se importa realmente em impedir que alcance a... – olhou de relance para Draco – Bem, o que queremos. Seus esforços são na direção de que o bruxo não saia daqui com o que veio buscar, por isso o desgasta fisicamente e o obriga a vencer a magia manualmente, fisicamente.

- Harry, você não pode tocar no escudo. – lembrou Hermione.

- O escudo tem pontos falhos.

E dizendo isso enfiou a mão com tudo em um nó que passava a sua frente. Seu rosto se contorceu, a dor era imensa. As paredes tremiam, raios saiam do escudo e ricocheteavam pela sala. Mas o menino não tirou a mão, ao ver o que estava acontecendo: os outros nós vieram e se colaram ao que ele tocava, formando uma corrente que atravessava o escudo de ponta a ponta. Harry gritou, não aguentava mais.

Precisou de toda a sua força para puxar o braço, cambaleando para trás até cair no chão, ofegando. Mas quando olhou para o escudo sorriu: não havia mais escudo. Ele podia ver no fundo da sala uma pequena taça em um pedestal dourado, brilhando de leve.

- Harry! – Hermione gritou.

Mas não deu tempo do garoto responder. O teto da sala veio abaixo, a mansão desabou em cima deles. Harry sentiu a terra o cobrir e algo mais pesado se chocar com ele. Então a sensação conhecida de ser empurrado em uma mangueira o engolfou e ele se surpreendeu com a intensidade da luz no momento seguinte. Abriu os olhos devagar para ver dois olhos cinzas o encarando preocupados.

- Você está bem, Potter?

Harry tentou responder, mas se engasgou e sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca. A dor se alastrava por todo o seu ventre e peito. Ele não conseguia respirar, só tossir e vomitar sangue continuamente.

A mão trêmula procurou o bolso e retirou a miniatura do baú, a colocando na mão do loiro.

- _Engorgio_ – a reação do outro foi instantânea ao ver tantos vidros – Qual é, Potter?

O loiro ajudou o outro a ficar de joelhos e pegou os três vidros que ele lhe apontou. Potter desmaiou em seguida. Ele, quase desesperado, misturou os conteúdos em uma garrafa vazia. Abriu a boca de Potter e derramou o conteúdo com delicadeza, o ajudando a engolir.

Os segundos se alongavam, parecendo horas, e Potter não voltava a respirar. Ele parara de sangrar, mas ao tocá-lo, o loiro constatou que queimava de febre e o suor escorria frio sobre sua pele. E ele não respirava, e estava cada vez mais pálido.

- Vamos, Potter... Vamos...

Draco não pensou, não sabia o que o levou a fazer isso, só sabia que o outro precisava de ar. Por isso encostou os próprios lábios na boca do moreno e soprou todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões, pedindo para que funcionasse. Só parou quando sentiu o moreno puxando o ar de dentro dele com força própria.

Então encostou sua testa na dele e respirou, ofegante, mas aliviado. Quando abriu os olhos se deparou com dois infinitos verdes o encarando. Em um pequeno esforço, Harry subiu a cabeça e arrebatou os lábios de Draco com os seus, o beijando, para desmaiar em seguida.

**o0o**

Harry acordou com uma sensação de frio. Algo gelado escorria em sua testa. Abriu os olhos e identificou o teto da caverna onde se escondeu nos últimos três dias. Levou a mão à testa, para ver o que o incomodava e se assustou ao tocar outra mão, que segurava delicadamente um pano úmido sobre sua pele.

Harry se ergueu com cuidado, o suficiente para virar o corpo. Percebeu que estava coberto com duas roupas, além das suas: uma camiseta e vestes pretas. Sentou-se e olhou para trás para perceber que estivera deitado sobre as pernas cruzadas de Draco Malfoy, e que a mão pertencia ao menino loiro que agora dormia sentado, com a cabeça encostada em uma pedra mais evidente da parede.

Harry olhou a escuridão do lado de fora da caverna e se lembrou dos acontecimentos do dia anterior e uma preocupação gigante o envolveu. Onde estariam Ron e Hermione? Mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo mais, o loiro resmungou algo em seu sono e seus olhos caíram nele novamente.

As feições delicadas, a pele branca, os lábios vermelhos, com algumas marcas do próprio sangue. Lembrou do desespero dele para ajudá-lo, de ter acordado e visto o outro tão perto. Na hora não pensou quem era, não tinha forças para pensar, somente via aqueles olhos.

Harry se ajoelhou ao lado do outro e passou com delicadeza os dedos pela sua face, afastando os cabelos loiros dos olhos fechados, depois descendo pelo contorno do rosto, até chegar aos lábios. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de beijá-lo novamente e sua mão tremeu.

Harry Potter estava pensando em beijar um homem? Harry Potter estava desejando beijar Draco Malfoy?

"Sim_"_, respondeu a consciência de Harry, com toda a naturalidade. E Harry se inclinou sobre o outro, tocando levemente seus lábios com os dele.

Afastou-se um pouco e pode ver os olhos acinzentados se abrindo lentamente para encará-lo confuso. Mas Draco não o empurrou, não o repeliu, não o afastou, não falou nada, sequer sorriu cinicamente. Somente colocou a mão em seu pescoço e o puxou com delicadeza, para beijá-lo com intensidade.

- Você está bem? – o loiro perguntou preocupado, interrompendo o beijo.

- O que você acha?

- Potter, foi uma demonstração incrível de poder aquilo, e...

- Cala a boca!

E Harry o puxou de volta para outro beijo, dessa vez mais longo. Draco o empurrou em direção ao chão, sem parar de beijá-lo, se deitando por cima dele.

Harry, que o segurava pelo pescoço, desceu as mãos pelo peito nu do outro. Por um milésimo de segundo esperou encontrar seios, esperou abrir os olhos e ver Ginny, mas o gosto era diferente, e o toque dos músculos do outro parecia mais interessante. Passou o dedo por sobre o mamilo e ouviu um gemido do loiro.

- Aliás... Obrigado. – disse, aproveitando a interrupção, e sorriu ao ver Draco sorrir.

Harry virou o corpo por cima do loiro, invertendo as posições. Draco aproveitou para tirar sua camisa, passando as mãos pelo seu peito e remexendo os quadris. Foi a vez do moreno gemer. Harry passou a beijar o pescoço do loiro, enquanto sentia suas mãos escorregarem até o cós da jeans. Deixou o corpo cair, tocando o outro por inteiro, se movendo devagar, ouvindo suspiros como resposta.

Draco abriu a calça do moreno e se virou por cima dele. Harry terminou de se despir enquanto o loiro fazia o mesmo, mas nem pode vê-lo nu, em um segundo Draco estava sentado sobre o seu quadril, se balançando levemente, friccionando os corpos dos dois, o fazendo gemer progressivamente dentro de sua boca, em meio ao beijo.

Suas mãos escorriam pelas costas do loiro, indo parar no quadril, apertando levemente.

- Harry...

Draco gemeu. Harry não pensou duas vezes, se virou por cima do loiro e sentiu as pernas do outro o abraçarem sem parar de beijá-lo. Harry se mexeu um pouco, se posicionando melhor, sentindo o corpo do loiro. Então se impulsionou, penetrando de uma vez. Draco gritou e abraçou Harry com mais força, com mãos e pernas, tremendo.

Harry esperou a respiração do outro diminuir para começar a se mover. Draco gemeu e sua mão escorregou para o meio dos cabelos do moreno, se agarrando firmemente ali. Harry nunca sentiu sensação igual, o corpo quente do outro o envolvendo, sua ereção pressionando seu ventre, as mãos, os gemidos, os suspiros. Passou a se movimentar mais rápido, com mais violência, sentindo o ar faltar e todo o sangue do corpo se dirigir a um ponto só. Sentiu o corpo do outro se contorcer embaixo do seu. Draco mordeu seu pescoço para não gritar quando se derramou entre os dois. Harry não resistiu e o acompanhou.

Ainda ficou alguns segundos abraçado ao loiro até que conseguisse se virar, rompendo a conexão entre eles. Draco soltou um gemido baixo.

- Agora eu estou fodido mesmo... – Draco falou sério, passando as mãos trêmulas no rosto.

Ambos riram. Estavam ofegantes, suados e sujos, mas ficaram ainda um tempo em silêncio, se olhando de vez em quando.

- Você já tinha, sabe, feito com outro homem, Draco?

- Não... – respondeu o loiro, corando – E você?

- Não também... Com ninguém.

Draco o olhou e sorriu.

- Não foi ruim...

Harry riu e falou maliciosamente.

- Depois a gente pode ver se você sabe fazer melhor.

- Potter! – Draco falou em tom duro, mas depois caiu na gargalhada – É, a gente pode tentar...

Harry se virou para olhá-lo, mas sua expressão mudou para o susto imediatamente.

- Ah, merda! O sol está nascendo! Não podemos ficar nem mais um minuto aqui!

-:=:-


	4. Lembranças de família

**Capítulo 04**

**L****embranças de família**

Harry e Draco e aparataram em uma praça mal cuidada, no meio de uma grande cidade.

- Por que tivemos que sair correndo? – perguntou o loiro, tentando arrumar as vestes mal vestidas.

- Aquelas cavernas são usadas por dementadores, eles se escondem lá do nascer do sol até pouco depois do meio dia, quando o sol começa a baixar. Não sei por quê, acho que é algo relacionado à magia deles.

- Onde estamos?

- Grimmauld Place, Londres.

- E o que viemos fazer aqui?

Draco olhava em volta enojado. O sol da manhã caía sobre pilhas de lixo e casas trouxas mal cuidadas. Harry caminhou até o encontro das casas número onze e treze, olhando para a de número dez. O loiro parou ao seu lado, desconfiado.

- Tem uma casa aqui. Número doze.

O loiro o encarou, descrente, depois voltou a olhar as casas e teve que dar alguns passos para trás com o susto que tomou ao ver o imenso casarão surgir.

- Bom saber que você acredita no que eu digo.

Harry caminhou para a soleira, ainda sorrindo da reação do loiro. Tocou com a varinha a porta e ouviu o conhecido tilintar metálico. Suspirou e girou a maçaneta em forma de serpente, entrando na casa escura e dando passagem para o loiro entrar.

Draco seguiu Harry pelo corredor olhando tudo curioso. Aquela casa tinha algo de muito familiar. Chegaram a uma cozinha que parecia um porão. Harry esvaziou as miniaturas do bolso em uma tina de cristal em um canto, tirando a camisa em seguida.

- Eu realmente preciso de um banho, mas acho melhor comermos primeiro. Senta aí.

O loiro observou o outro descer até uma possível despensa antes de se sentar. Harry voltou com uma série de coisas nos braços, que ele colocou na pia e enfeitiçou para que começassem a se preparar. Logo o cheiro de ovos e bacon se espalhou pelo ambiente.

- Você sabe cozinhar?

- Eu me viro.

- Que medo! – disse o loiro rindo.

Harry se voltou para ele, sorrindo. Nunca reparou em como o loiro ria com facilidade.

- De quem é essa casa?

- É minha.

- Sua? – Draco perguntou incrédulo – Potter, essa casa não pode ser sua!

- E por que não?

- Harry, eu ainda estou em dúvida se aqui tem mais coisas da sala comunal da Slytherin ou da casa da minha avó! Um Gryffindor não iria morar aqui.

Harry riu.

- Aposto que da casa da sua vó... Materna, com certeza.

- Potter, eu não estou brincando. Já tenho acusações suficientes sem arrombar a casa de ninguém.

- A casa é minha, Draco, fica tranquilo. Nem eu nem você conseguiríamos entrar aqui se não fosse.

Harry começou a distribuir os pratos e talheres para os dois.

- Então por que tem um brasão dos Black aqui? – o loiro perguntou indignado, segurando uma taça.

Harry se sentou a sua frente e começou a se servir.

- Eu herdei a casa do meu padrinho, satisfeito? Sirius Black.

O loiro o olhou intrigado, depois baixou a cabeça e começou a comer. Ambos sabiam que aquele era um assunto delicado. Harry ainda sentia a morte do padrinho, e a relacionava diretamente a ação dos Comensais no Ministério, e, portanto, ao pai e à tia de Draco. Este, por sua vez, associava a morte de Black e o mesmo episódio à prisão do pai. Sabia que o Black estava ajudando a Ordem desde que retornou, mas não tinha ideia da ligação entre ele e o moreno.

- Você ainda acha que eu fui culpado pela prisão do seu pai?

Draco não respondeu.

- Afinal... Você quebrou meu nariz por causa disso.

- Você ainda acha que foi minha tia Bellatrix que matou seu padrinho?

- É diferente. Eu a _vi_ matando Sirius.

- E faz dois anos que eu não vejo meu pai, Potter, eu sequer posso escrever para ele. A dor é a mesma, se você quer saber. E eu ainda tenho que me conformar com a possibilidade dele estar mais seguro lá.

Harry engoliu com dificuldade e depois encarou o loiro.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando.

- Mas que merda, Harry! Eu sei que não é disso que você está falando. Mas está tudo englobado. Será que dá para parar de pensar só em você por um segundo e tentar ver o meu lado?

- Eu não estou falando só de mim, Malfoy. Estou falando de você também, estou falando de nós.

Draco passou as mãos pelo rosto nervoso.

- Não, Potter, eu não sinto mais raiva de você, se é o que quer saber. Nem de você, nem da sangue ruim da Granger, nem do pobretão do Weasley, ou de qualquer outro maldito Gryffindor que já tenha cruzado meu caminho. Eu me sinto cansado demais para odiar e acuado demais para ficar me preocupando com essas coisas.

Draco bebeu um pouco de suco, limpando a garganta.

- Quando você me pegou ontem à noite, eu pensei "estou morto", mas quando você cuidou de mim e me ofereceu ajuda eu entendi uma coisa que eu pensava que você já soubesse. Foda-se toda a rivalidade entre você e eu, toda briga de casa, toda partida de quadribol, toda diferença de sangue! O que fazia a gente se pegar no tapa era algo muito mais velho e muito maior do que a gente. Sabe, eu estou cansando de ser brinquedo nas mãos dos outros. Eu dei tudo de mim para fortalecer o Lord para quê? Para no final não ter nem um prato de comida? Para ter que ouvir que a vida da minha mãe, a do meu pai e a minha vida não foram suficientes para cumprir os planos de um homem? Foda-se, Harry! A raiva que eu sinto agora é a mesma que eu tenho certeza que você sente. É só a vontade de acabar logo com tudo isso para poder voltar a viver!

Harry acenou com a cabeça confirmando as palavras do outro e se concentrou em seu suco enquanto Draco voltava a comer.

- Sabe, até que você não cozinha tão mal... – o moreno só sorriu frente à mudança brusca de assunto – Mas se você quiser, amanhã eu posso arriscar fazer alguma coisa também.

- Acho que não vamos ficar tanto tempo aqui. Eu havia combinado com Ron e Hermione de, caso nos separássemos, vir direto para cá e esperar 48 horas. Vamos ficar aqui mais esse dia, se eles não aparecerem, eu aviso a Ordem e volto para a mansão.

- E eu?

- Vou devolver sua varinha. Você vem comigo e nós conversamos com Remus, ele cuida de você.

- Vai me abandonar assim? – disse o loiro sorrindo, mas quando falou de novo estava sério - Deixe eu ir com você.

- Você viu com que eu estou lidando, Draco. Acha que aguenta? – Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Eu não queria nem que os dois estivessem comigo. Quando acontecem coisas como essa eu...

O moreno não conseguiu terminar a frase, só cobriu o rosto com as mãos e respirou fundo.

- Ei! – o loiro pegou suas mãos – Eles estão bem! Daqui a pouco eles chegam.

Harry beijou as mãos do outro, se levantou e colocou a louça para lavar.

- Vem, você deve estar louco por um banho e um pouco de sono descente.

Harry guiou o loiro até o andar de cima.

- Pode ficar com esse quarto, o banheiro é seguindo o corredor, a próxima porta a direita. Mas vem cá, vou pegar umas roupas para você, acho que por enquanto você vai ter que se contentar com algo meu mesmo. Se importa?

O loiro acenou negativamente com a cabeça enquanto entravam no quarto de Harry e este separava umas roupas para o outro. Harry agora ocupava a suíte que fora de Sirius, Ron e Hermione tinham seus próprios quartos, não que isso limitasse a hospedagem do loiro, a casa era enorme.

Draco pegou as coisas e foi tomar banho. Harry terminou de se despir, deixando as peças caídas pelo chão a caminho do banheiro. Deixou os óculos e o medalhão em cima da pia e mergulhou na banheira quente, deixando o corpo afundar, relaxando. Ah, como era bom!

Harry ficou ali por um tempo indeterminado, a cabeça solta para trás, os cabelos molhados pingando no chão enquanto massageava levemente o corpo cansado.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou sem olhar para o homem que entrava devagar no banheiro.

- Olhando uma das coisas mais bonitas que eu já vi.

Harry sorriu e olhou o loiro. Ele estava molhado, os cabelos loiros pingando, a toalha em volta da cintura.

- Então agora eu sou bonito?

- Você sempre foi lindo, Potter. Eu que nunca olhei direito para você.

Draco deixou a toalha cair no chão, caminhando nu até a banheira, de onde o moreno o examinava atentamente.

- Vim cobrar uma promessa que me fez.

- Eu te fiz muitas promessas nos últimos tempos.

O loiro entrou na banheira, se aproximando do outro.

- Mas tem uma que só depende da gente realizar...

Harry sorriu.

- Não foi uma promessa, foi mais uma ideia...

O loiro ficou sério.

- Você não quer?

Harry o pegou pelos cabelos e o puxou para um beijo. Draco foi encostando-se a ele devagar, deixando suas mãos correrem pelo corpo do moreno, deslizando suas pernas por entre as pernas dele. Harry gemeu baixinho, interrompendo o beijo, ao sentir a ereção do loiro sendo pressionada contra a sua. Draco deslizou o rosto até a curva do pescoço do outro, beijando e mordendo devagar, ouvindo os suspiros do moreno enquanto este remexia o quadril, buscando mais contato.

Harry endireitou o corpo, içando parte do tórax para fora da água, facilitando o trabalho do loiro, que agora chupava e lambia os seus mamilos e gemia, sentindo as mãos do moreno brincando em seu peito, pernas e bunda, pressionando mais o seu quadril contra o dele.

Draco envolveu a ereção do outro com uma mão, ouvindo os gemidos aumentarem em volume e intensidade conforme massageava o corpo do moreno. Sentiu-se puxado para um beijo quase sem fôlego, e as pernas de Harry envolveram sua cintura.

- Eu... aah... eu quero...

Ouviu o moreno sussurrando em seu ouvido entre gemidos e quase foi à loucura. Deixou a ereção do outro para suspender um pouco mais o seu quadril, passando os dedos pelo seu corpo, preparando-o antes de se posicionar melhor para penetrá-lo, devagar, olhando no rosto do moreno. A boca entreaberta, soltando sons indistintos, os olhos verdes embaçados de desejo, a testa vincada pela dor.

Quando sentiu todo o seu corpo envolvido pelo do moreno, retirou e voltou com força, o ouvindo gritar alto, agarrando os seus cabelos. Não diminuiu a intensidade, os movimentos facilitados pela água, que caia para todos os lados da banheira. Respirou fundo, sentindo o corpo sendo invadido pelas novas sensações. A pressão em torno de seu membro, o cheiro do moreno, os gemidos, os tremores de prazer que começavam a tomá-lo conforme entrava e saia de seu corpo. As ondas de prazer eram progressivas, fazendo com que aumentasse a velocidade. Quando sentiu que não aguentaria mais, procurou a ereção do moreno e começou a masturbá-lo.

- Ah... Draco...

Não foi preciso muito para que Harry chegasse ao ápice, seu corpo tremendo sob o do loiro que gemia sem controle contra seu ouvido, gozando também. Draco deixou a testa cair contra a de Harry, respirando fundo, ofegante. Harry aproveitou para beijá-lo entre suspiros quando o loiro deixou seu corpo.

Draco se virou de costas para Harry, deitando em seu peito, o rosto encaixado em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro.

Ficaram quietos um pouco, abraçados, se recuperando.

- É, você tinha razão... Não é tão ruim.

Draco riu.

- Não falando que você não é gostoso, você é uma delícia, Harry – disse mordendo o pescoço do moreno – Nem que a gente não possa variar... Mas eu acho que prefiro você em mim. – Draco corou fortemente ao dizer isso, mas se tranquilizou ao sentir o tremor que perpassou o corpo do outro.

Harry o puxou para um beijo. Um beijo profundo, cheio de desejo e de carinho. Draco respondeu na mesma intensidade, procurando sua língua com fervor. Sem interromper o beijo, foi descendo as mãos pelo corpo do loiro, contornando seus músculos, beliscando os mamilos, brincando no seu umbigo, acariciando as pernas. Sentiu a mão do loiro segurar seus cabelos e a outra brincar na sua nuca quando começou a acariciá-lo com ênfase. Sua outra mão desceu um pouco mais, tocando-o de forma íntima. Draco mordeu o lábio de Harry quando um dedo o penetrou, mas voltou a beijá-lo, gemendo em sua boca, sentindo o vai e vem gostoso e a pressão em sua ereção.

Harry colocou mais um dedo, sentindo o loiro se contorcer de desejo em seus braços. Não parava de massageá-lo com a outra mão e Draco não deixava de beijá-lo. Colocou um terceiro dedo, indo o mais fundo que podia, e sugou os lábios do loiro quando ele gemeu descontrolado, movendo os quadris contra sua mão. Aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, beijando-o com mais intensidade, até que sentiu o loiro perder o ritmo da respiração e soltar a sua boca, ofegante, seu corpo se contraindo pelas sensações que o dominavam.

Harry subiu suas mãos, afagando seus cabelos, o olhando entregue, deitado em seu ombro, os olhos fechados, a respiração descompassada, a boca vermelha.

- Você é tão lindo, Draco. Eu juro que te tomaria agora mesmo, se não tivesse a certeza de que eu desmaiaria de tão cansado que estou. Desculpa, meu loiro, mas eu preciso dormir urgentemente.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, dando um selinho no moreno antes de se afastar, permitindo que o outro se levantasse e saísse da banheira para tomar uma ducha.

Draco ficou um tempo ainda dentro da água, observando o outro se enxugar, colocar as roupas, os óculos, e pendurar o medalhão no pescoço novamente, antes mesmo de pôr a blusa.

- Esse colar também foi herança do Black?

- Não.

- Mas pertence a um sangue puro.

Harry parou de pentear os cabelos e se voltou para o loiro, que começava a se enxugar. Pegou o colar na mão e o examinou novamente. O medalhão era dourado e liso, não havia marcas ou insígnias. Era redondo com espaço para a foto, onde estava guardado o bilhete do R.A.B. O seu contorno era estrelado, tendo quinze pontas. Harry o mantinha consigo o tempo todo, como para lembrar-se do que precisava fazer.

- Você conhece esse medalhão? - perguntou apreensivo, colocando a peça na mão de Draco, que terminava de se vestir.

- Se não me engano, é um medalhão das Andrews.

- Andrews é o quê? – perguntou Harry, o coração acelerado.

- O sobrenome de uma família bruxa. Se não me engano, a mãe do seu padrinho, minha tia avó, era uma Andrews, como a minha avó, irmã dela, mãe da minha mãe, também era. Na casa dela tinha um quadro da minha bisavó com um medalhão como este.

- Draco, vem cá.

Harry levou o menino até a sala de estar e parou em frente à tapeçaria com a genealogia dos Black.

- Me explica essa história direito.

- Olha aqui – Draco apontou um braço da descendência depois de examinar a peça por um tempo, e Harry pode ver a linhagem dos Andrews, surgindo do casamento de dois irmãos e se misturando, até resultar no casamento de Anita Andrews e Stevan Black. – Eles só tiveram filhas, mulheres, então a linhagem acabou. – completou Draco, acompanhando o olhar de Harry.

- Filhas mulheres. A sua avó e a mãe de Sirius. Sua avó teve três filhas, Narcissa, Bellatrix e Andrômeda Black. E do outro lado, Sirius e Regulus. Sua mãe tem o sobrenome Andrews?

- Tem, mas ela nem assina. É um nome sem valor. Eu já não tenho.

- Então é provável que Sirius e Regulus também tivessem, mas não o utilizassem.

- Principalmente por serem homens, o nome forte é o Black.

Harry observou novamente toda a descendência Andrews. Não havia mais possibilidades, nenhum nome começado com R, nenhuma outra chance de alguém ter o mesmo sobrenome.

- Draco, você disse que viu esse medalhão em um quadro na sua casa. Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele pertencia a minha bisavó, que só teve filhas mulheres, então a mais velha deve ter herdado.

- A mãe de Sirius.

- Foi por isso que eu perguntei se fazia parte da herança que ele deixou com você. Afinal, Potter, onde você arranjou esse medalhão?

Mas Harry não respondeu. Ele encarava a tapeçaria onde estava estampado o nome de Regulus, e a voz de Sirius voltou a sua cabeça.

_Juntou-se aos comensais da morte... Ele foi morto por Voldemort, ou por ordens de Voldemort._

- Não pode ser. – Harry sentou-se no chão, pensando.

- Harry, você está bem?

Harry se levantou e desceu até a entrada da casa correndo, parando em frente a um quadro coberto. Puxou as cortinas com violência e apontou a varinha para o seu ocupante.

- Você deu esse medalhão para o Regulus? – gritou – Vamos! Responda ou eu ponho fogo em você, não preciso te tirar da parede para fazer isso!

- Traidor! Vadio miserável! Como ousa tocar no tesouro da minha família?

- Responda! Você deu isso para o Regulus?

- Era dele sim! Ele era o único filho que eu tinha! O único que deveria possuir o que foi de minha família! E não aquele traidor do sangue! Escória! Eu exijo que devolva esse medalhão!

- Não! – gritou Harry, e então parou para pensar um pouco – Nunca!

- Seu mestiço imundo! Não ouse roubar a minha família! Devolva!

- Ok! – respondeu ainda gritando – Onde Regulus costumava guardar?

A Senhora Black o olhou assustada.

- No armário da sala de estar, dentro de uma caixa preta.

- _Estupore._

- Sabe, você muda de ideia muito fácil. – comentou Draco, que acompanhou a cena de longe.

- Eu estou lidando com uma sangue puro imbecil, precisa ter jeito para conseguir as coisas.

- Eu não gostei disso! Aquela era minha tia avó? A mãe de Sirius Black?

- Era. Simpática, não?

Draco riu.

- Você vai mesmo devolver o colar? – perguntou ao ver o outro voltar para a sala correndo.

Harry não respondeu, correu o mais que pode, subindo as escadas de três em três degraus, e se jogou em frente ao armário que ele ajudara a esvaziar dois anos antes. Draco se abaixou ao seu lado.

- Não tem nada aí.

Harry riu.

- Há dois anos esses armários pareciam a loja do Borgin&Burkes. Você ia gostar.

- Você já esteve na Borgin?

- Duas vezes, te seguindo. Uma no nosso segundo ano, outra ano passado. Loja legal.

Draco pareceu indignado por um momento, enquanto observava Harry tatear a prateleira, mas depois respondeu em tom de riso malicioso.

- Nossa, Harry, você já era vidrado assim em mim desde aquela época?

- Você não imagina o quanto. – respondeu o outro concentrado – Se afasta.

Harry levantou e pegou uma cadeira próxima, a atirando contra o vidro, que se espatifou. Ele pegou a varinha e fez os cacos sumirem, se ajoelhando de novo. No fundo do armário se via um camafeu preto, que de tão pesado não conseguiram abrí-lo nem tirá-lo do armário quando fizeram a limpeza da casa com Sirius. Harry tentou novamente, sem conseguir. Ele se sentou no chão pensando.

- Precisa de ajuda? – ofereceu o loiro.

- Preciso abrir essa caixa.

- Eu abro para você se você me contar onde arrumou esse colar e qual o problema com ele.

Harry o encarou por um momento, pensando. Ele hesitou um pouco, escolhendo as palavras, e então falou, aceitando a oferta.

- Eu procurava uma coisa parecida com a que fui buscar na mansão de ontem, mas quando consegui pegar, não era o que eu esperava, era esse colar. Se o que você disse estiver certo, o que eu buscava deve estar dentro da caixa.

- E o que são essas coisas que você procura tanto?

- Abra a caixa que eu te conto.

- Maldito!

Draco tentou alguns feitiços, mas nada deu resultado.

- Você não sabe abrir, não é? Ah, seu Slytherin trapaceiro, sai daí!

Harry se debruçou dentro do armário, examinando a caixa com mais atenção.

- Draco, vem cá! É impressão minha ou ela foi corroída?

O loiro se aproximou com a varinha acesa na mão. Havia sulcos na tampa e nas laterais da caixa, principalmente nas quinas. O moreno pegou um caco de vidro caído e esfregou na madeira do armário próximo à caixa. Havia resíduos de uma meleca preta, aparentemente um líquido que secou. O garoto cheirou a substância.

- É fadicida! O excesso corroeu a caixa. Espere aqui!

E saiu correndo, voltando com dois galões na mão.

- Se afasta e cobre o rosto, Draco.

O moreno retirou a tampa do galão e derramou o líquido em cima do camafeu. A caixa pareceu murchar, soltando uma fumaça branca e espirrando. Harry se aproximou para observar. Lá, no meio dos restos da caixa, estava o medalhão com a insígnia de Slytherin.

- Cara, isso... Isso é...

O loiro se aproximou, estendendo a mão para tentar pegar o medalhão que também estava soltando fumaça.

- Não! – Harry o empurrou para longe e jogou mais fadicida sobre o medalhão, observando o metal se diluir até sumir totalmente, quando ouviram um grito indistinto de agonia.

Harry ficou parado um instante, ofegante. Depois deu alguns passos para trás, até bater na parede oposta, deslizando até o chão, onde ficou olhando fixo o armário, a respiração ainda alterada.

- Harry, você está bem?

Harry não respondeu.

- Cara, aquilo era uma medalha de... de Slytherin, não era?

Harry o olhou e não respondeu, deixou a cabeça cair para trás, batendo contra a parede, os olhos fechados com força, como se algo estivesse doendo. Draco se sentou ao lado dele.

- Harry...

- Draco, nem se você quisesse... Nem que estivesse com todos os Comensais do mundo ao seu lado, você não seria capaz de matar Dumbledore. Nem você, nem Snape, nem Voldemort, nem ninguém. Naquela noite... Naquela noite ele já estava fraco, ele já chegou fraco naquela torre. Ele já estava morrendo e a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo era o Snape. E ele se enfraqueceu para pegar aquele medalhão!

- Harry...

Harry atirou o medalhão Andrews na poça de fadicida, se levantou e andou até a janela próxima, se apoiou no batente com as duas mãos, as costas curvadas, mordendo os lábios, respirando fundo e rápido.

Draco se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando o outro com os próprios pensamentos. Foi para a cozinha e se sentou à mesa.

Potter estava mexendo com algo grande demais para ele, disso o loiro tinha certeza. E ele precisava descobrir o que era. Aquela era a única oportunidade que tinha. Harry o colocara dentro de sua casa, o que era mais do que ele sonhara. A possibilidade que Harry lhe oferecera, de ser inocentado e protegido pela Ordem certamente era mais do que ele poderia desejar, mas se isso não funcionasse, ele ainda tinha um trunfo na mão: poderia entregar Potter ao Lord, retomando seu posto de Comensal, tão desejado, e com um crédito próximo ao que seu pai tinha antes de ser preso.

Bem, não estava nos seus planos transar com Potter, mas se esse era um meio de ficar perto dele, então valia a pena. "Se valia!", pensou sorrindo. Não era exatamente um sacrifício, o moreno estava lhe dando mais prazer do que jamais imaginara poder sentir com outra pessoa. As meninas com quem ficara não tinham conseguido esse feito.

Mas ainda assim, estava entregue demais. Tinha que tomar cuidado, pois se se envolvesse, seria difícil esconder do Lord os seus sentimentos.

Um arrepio correu as costas do loiro e ele sentiu a boca secar. Olhou em volta e decidiu procurar alguma coisa para beber.

Depois de algumas horas Harry desceu até a cozinha, encontrando o loiro tomando chá. Draco viu que o outro ainda parecia abatido, estava descabelado, com olheiras, o nariz meio avermelhado e ainda não terminara de se vestir. Achou que não era hora para perguntas.

- Servido? Tomei a liberdade de revirar sua cozinha.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e se sentou de frente a ele. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo.

- Você precisa dormir. – lembrou o loiro.

Harry sorriu.

- Eu não conseguiria. Não agora.

O silêncio voltou a imperar, até que o barulho metálico da tranca da porta o interrompeu.

Harry se levantou e correu para o corredor que dava na porta da frente, seguido por Malfoy. Uma Hermione Granger, suja e abatida entrou, seguida pela figura de Ron, duas vezes pior.

- Harry!

Ela gritou e correu para os braços do moreno, em um abraço abraçado demais, segundo a concepção de Draco.

- Céus! Você está vivo! Você está bem? Não te aconteceu nada?

- Eu estou legal, Mione! O Draco cuidou bem de mim...

Hermione olhou bem a figura de Malfoy, vestido com as roupas de Harry, e o comprimentou com um sorriso tímido, enquanto Harry examinava Ron.

Foram para a cozinha. Ron se jogou em uma cadeira.

- Ah, cara, eu estou todo dolorido! Preciso de banho e cama! Quando a gente vai sair de novo?

- Não sei... Precisamos nos preparar agora para desenterrar aquela casa, não é?

Hermione sorriu, tirou algumas coisas do bolso e jogou algo dourado para Harry.

- Ah, por Merlin! Eu não acredito! Vocês conseguiram!

A taça que pertencera à fundadora da Hufflepuff brilhava em suas mãos.

- Como vocês conseguiram? – perguntou, se sentando à mesa, olhando o tesouro.

- A gente só foi arremessado para lado certo quando a casa caiu. Um feitiço escudo para evitar morrermos e pegamos.

- Falando assim, Mione, até parece que foi fácil. – protestou Ron – Harry, você não imagina o exército de aranhas que estava protegendo essa taça. Me fez lembrar daquela vez que a gente caiu no ninho da Aragogue. Sem falar dos dementadores que nos pegaram nas cavernas. – Ron estremeceu.

- Manhoso! – Hermione disse rindo, beijando Ron na boca – E demoramos um pouco mais do que o esperado porque esse aqui resolveu quase morrer de hemorragia no meio do caminho.

- Harry também. Mas foi logo depois que aparatamos da casa. – falou Draco, pela primeira vez.

- O que confirma a minha teoria de que é algum tipo de reação à magia naquela porta. – completou Hermione.

- Mas, mudando de assunto. – interrompeu Harry sorrindo – Vocês dois estão juntos e não falam nada?

- É, acho que a gente brigou muito no caminho de volta. – disse Ron em tom de gozação.

- Ao contrário! Acho que foi a primeira vez que ficamos tanto tempo sozinhos sem brigar. E estamos namorando, sim!

- Eu e o Draco também – Harry falou em tom debochado, o loiro gargalhou, para surpresa dos outros dois.

- É sério, Harry! – protestou Hermione.

- Mas eu estou falando sério, Mione! E espero que vocês se casem e tenham muitos filhos! – disse Harry rindo. Esse pensamento o consolava, de alguma forma.

- Se a gente não morrer antes... – Ron completou no mesmo tom brincalhão – Ei, o que a gente faz com isso agora? – perguntou, pegando a taça.

- Destruímos. – respondeu Harry com simplicidade.

Ron levantou e pegou uma machadinha de lenha no canto da cozinha, descendo com força em cima da taça delicada. O machado se partiu em dois e voou longe. A taça não sofreu sequer um arranhão.

- Certo. – disse o ruivo se sentando – Como?

- Bem, o diário foi com o veneno de basilisco; o anel a gente não sabe porque o Dumbledore não contou; o medalhão foi com fadicida...

- Medalhão? Você destruiu o medalhão?

- Ah, é! Desculpe. Draco descobriu o R.A.B.

- R.A.B.? – perguntou o loiro, confuso.

- Era o Regulus, o medalhão estava aqui em casa o tempo todo. – e Harry contou a história aos dois.

- Eu não acredito! E a gente nunca pensou nisso! – disse o ruivo, incrédulo.

- Mas me diz uma coisa, - perguntou Hermione, com a testa franzida para Harry – como o Malfoy viu o medalhão?

- Potter tirou quando fomos trepar. – respondeu o loiro, rindo.

- Menos, Draco! – advertiu Harry

- Foi você quem começou!

- Certo, deixa para lá. – disse Hermione, perturbada, começando a andar de um lado para outro na cozinha, a mão esfregando a testa – Ah, eu não consigo pensar! – se sentou, derrotada, depois de um tempo.

- Você precisa de descanso. Os dois.

- E você também, Harry. – alertou o loiro.

- Acho que todos nós. De qualquer forma, vamos ficar pelo menos uma semana aqui... Eu preciso resolver umas coisas.

Os quatro subiram, cada um para seu quarto, e a casa caiu no silêncio que velou o sono deles. Draco se deitou na cama simples, sentindo o corpo relaxar. Agora teria tempo. Potter estava mais calmo e ele tinha mais chances de colher informações das conversas dele com os outros dois.

Ele deixou-se embalar pelo sono enquanto pensava que ficar com Harry não era tão ruim.

- Harry... – ele suspirou sorrindo, tentando se lembrar quando começara a tratar o outro assim, e adormeceu.

-:=:-


	5. Promessas cumpridas

**Capítulo ****0****5**

**P****romessas cumpridas**

- Bom dia. – Draco entrou na cozinha, deu um beijo na boca de Harry e tomou a xícara de café da sua mão.

- Bom dia. Tem café no bule. – respondeu Harry, tirando a xícara da mão do loiro, mas este não se importou, a expressão de surpresa na cara do ruivo a sua frente foi o melhor.

- Bom dia para você também, Weasley.

Ron não respondeu, somente ficou olhando o loiro como se fosse a coisa mais estranha que vira até então, para em seguida olhar para Harry, que tomava o seu café descansadamente.

- Granger ainda está dormindo?

- Não, está trancada na biblioteca. E quer um conselho? Não interrompa, ela pode ser muito mal educada.

- E violenta. – completou o ruivo, finalmente falando – Especialmente considerando que ela está lá há horas, sem resultado.

- Controle essa língua grande, Ron Weasley. – Hermione entrava na cozinha, trazendo a taça, uma xícara vazia e uma cara feliz. – Acho que tenho uma ideia que podemos considerar.

Harry se sentou ao lado dela, ouvindo atento.

- Bem, eu pensei muito, examinei bem a taça e não posso falar que tenho certeza, mas segundo os três casos que a gente tem em mãos, parece que o que pode destruir os objetos tem ligação com eles. Mais exatamente, tem alguma coisa daquilo que antes servia de proteção.

- Não, espera! O diário eu até entendo, o veneno do basilisco veio do basilisco. Mas o que o fadicida tem a ver...

- Foi feito com resíduos de pele humana. Um dos componentes do fadicida é tecido humano morto. – Ron fez uma careta - Eu sei, é muito pouco, mas é um indício de ligação com o inferi.

- Então, você sugere...

- Veneno de aranha, dos bons.

Harry ficou pensativo um tempo.

- Bem, pior não pode ficar... Eu vou na Ordem, preciso falar com Remus pessoalmente, posso passar depois no Beco Diagonal e ver se consigo um pouco de veneno de acromântula. Vocês querem alguma coisa de lá? Vou comprar umas coisas para você, Draco, acho que sua estada aqui vai se prolongar um pouco.

- O que a gente pode ir adiantando?

- Quero uma revisão dos objetos que estão faltando e onde podem estar. Precisamos definir nosso próximo passo. Mas eu posso demorar um pouco, então tirem um tempo de folga, Ron.

**o0o**

"Posso demorar um pouco"... Hunf!

Duas semanas!

Duas semanas e Potter não voltou para casa. Se é que se pode chamar aquilo de casa! Um buraco escuro onde não há absolutamente nada para fazer e nem o dono fica tempo suficiente!

Weasley e Granger às vezes saiam, e voltavam rápido, em algumas horas, mas duas semanas!

Draco não se arriscava a sair, sabia que seria perigoso, mas já não aguentava mais ficar ali dentro. Era sufocante!

Granger ficava a maior parte do tempo dentro da biblioteca ou enfiada em algum livro. Draco conseguia conversar mais com ela, mas isso não significava muito, a menina parecia pouco disposta a falar.

Weasley passava o dia inteiro debruçado em mapas, desenhos e maquetes de três prédios, pelo que Draco pode ver, mas não falava muito. Um dia ele saiu de manhã e voltou de madrugada com alguns pacotes e um grave ferimento no ombro.

- Encontrei o Harry no Caldeirão Furado, ele está com Remus, fomos atacados pelos Comensais próximo ao metrô trouxa. É o terceiro trem que eles explodem no último mês.

- Harry está bem? – Draco perguntou afoito.

- Bem, acho que está... Ele mandou umas coisas, mas disse que não volta tão cedo.

Dentro das sacolas havia o veneno da aranha, que de fato destruiu a taça, e algumas roupas e objetos pessoais para Draco. Nenhum bilhete, nem uma palavra. E isso havia sido há quatro dias!

Draco estava na sala de estar, olhando o Largo pela janela, mergulhado em pensamentos, quando sentiu uma respiração próxima ao seu pescoço e duas mãos pousando em sua cintura.

- Potter! Seu desgraçado!

O outro riu rouco perto de seu ouvido, começado a beijar seu pescoço.

- Não! Você não toca em mim enquanto eu não ouvir o que você andou fazen...

Draco se virou de frente para o outro e parou de falar instantaneamente. Levou sua mão ao rosto do moreno, a descendo para o pescoço e tórax. No rosto havia um corte da têmpora ao queixo, pegando todo o lado esquerdo. No pescoço havia uma marca do que fora algo semelhante a uma queimadura, e sob as mangas da camiseta podia-se ver as bandagens que envolviam o braço direito.

- Sério, se você continuar assim, vai ficar pior que aquele nojento do Moody.

- As cicatrizes vão sumir. A maioria foi de ferimentos trouxas. Eu sou meio descuidado em batalhas em campo aberto. Você se importa?

- Afinal, onde você esteve?

- Em campo aberto.

- Harry!

- Dá um tempo, Draco! Estou cansado de falar de problemas. – Harry o abraçou de novo e sussurrou em seu ouvido - E estou morrendo de saudades do meu loiro.

Draco teve sua boca arrebatada em um beijo sufocante. Assim que teve fôlego suficiente, passou a retribuir com intensidade, ao que o moreno entendeu como um incentivo para tocá-lo com mais calor.

- Você sabe que merece ser castigado por isso, não? – perguntou baixinho ao ouvido do moreno quando este libertou sua boca, mesmo que o apertasse mais próximo ao seu corpo.

- E eu sei o quanto você pode ser mau comigo. - o moreno riu – Eu deixo você fazer o que quiser, só não quero que me amarre.

- Você é um pervertido, Harry. – o loiro mordeu seu pescoço com força – Um pervertido gostoso demais. E vai se arrepender disso.

O loiro voltou a beijá-lo, empurrando-o para trás. Andaram toda a escada e o corredor assim, se agarrando e se escorando pelos cantos, as duas camisas abertas, até que chegaram ao quarto de Harry. Draco o soltou, trancando a porta e lançando um feitiço silencioso no cômodo.

Tirou a camisa de Harry e o empurrou contra a porta, o beijando intensamente, enquanto sua camisa era arrancada também. Ele mordeu o lábio de Harry, chupando até parar de sangrar, e então o olhou. Ele estava lindo, todo desalinhado e encurralado daquele jeito. Atacou seu pescoço, do lado que não estava machucado, sentindo seu cheiro, beijando, chupando e lambendo toda a área entre o ombro e a nuca. Harry gemia baixinho e jogava a cabeça para o outro lado, dando mais espaço para o loiro. Suas mãos trabalhavam no cós da calça do moreno, as mãos dele passeavam por suas costas e ventre.

Draco voltou a beijá-lo enquanto sua mão entrava pela calça desabotoada do moreno, que gemia com sofreguidão em sua boca, remexendo os quadris enquanto tirava a calça do loiro. Este, já nu, terminou de despir o outro e se ajoelhou à sua frente, colocando a língua para fora e roçando na ponta do membro de Harry.

- Ah! Draco...

O loiro, sem tirar os olhos do rosto do moreno, abocanhou o membro até a metade, ouvindo mais um gemido, e deu uma chupada, recuando a boca até tirá-lo. Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, respirando com dificuldade.

- De quatro. – Draco sussurrou, sorrindo ao ver o moreno piscar, confuso, olhando-o antes de se deixar cair de joelhos a sua frente.

O loiro pegou a varinha e murmurou alguma coisa, sobressaltando o moreno, que se voltou para olhá-lo, encontrando o outro esfregando um gel transparente no próprio corpo.

- Onde você aprendeu isso? – o moreno perguntou enquanto se posicionava melhor.

- Hermione me ensinou. – disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto penetrava o moreno devagar, escutando os seus gemidos – Gostou?

- Ah! Sim! Ah!

Draco começou devagar, mas cada vez mais profundo e mais rápido, conforme os gemidos do outro aumentaram. Agarrou o moreno pelos cabelos, o puxando em sua direção, mas mantendo o quadril no lugar, o forçando a curvar as costas e o pescoço, se movimentando com mais força enquanto chupava a nuca do moreno, que arfava, respirando com dificuldade, a traquéia estendida ao máximo. Draco se sentiu estremecer, e soltou Harry, pressionando mais seu quadril contra o dele, ouvindo-o gemer mais alto enquanto suas unhas fincavam seu quadril, deixando-se levar pelo êxtase.

Usou o corpo do outro como apoio, respirando com dificuldade, e rompeu o contato com o moreno, engatinhando para seu lado, olhando-o se apoiar no chão com as mãos, tremendo e tentando respirar. Draco se deitou no chão e só então reparou que Harry não havia gozado e temeu que tivesse machucado o outro, apesar dele se mostrar extremamente excitado ainda.

- Harry...

Mas o moreno sorriu de um modo estranho, o olhando com aquelas profundezas verdes, e o beijou, colocando seu corpo sobre o do loiro. Mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha e sussurrou de um jeito ferino.

- Eu quero mais.

Beijou o pescoço do loiro, chupando em pontos estratégicos, guiado pelos seus gemidos, depois o peito, se deliciando com as curvas do outro, brincando com seus mamilos. Desceu mais um pouco, beijando o seu ventre, rodando a língua dentro do seu umbigo, e desceu mais...

Draco estirou todo o corpo para trás. Se seu membro perdera a excitação após o êxtase recente, agora todo o seu corpo gritava de tesão novamente. Harry o sugava como se sua vida dependesse disso, sua cabeça subindo e descendo sobre o corpo do loiro, que gemia desesperado, se agarrando aos seus cabelos. Harry parou e o olhou firme ao sentir as primeiras gotas na boca. Havia tanta malícia em meio ao verde que Draco mal conseguia respirar, o puxou e o derrubou ao seu lado, subindo por cima dele. Beijou sua boca, sentindo o seu próprio gosto, e depois lambeu todo o contorno onde estava sujo, até o queixo, para voltar a beijá-lo, remexendo os quadris contra o dele. As mãos de Harry desceram para apertar sua bunda, mas ele as pegou e levou acima da cabeça do moreno, as prendendo contra o chão.

- Ainda não... – sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, que gemeu por antecipação.

As mãos do loiro correram toda a lateral do corpo do outro até os seus joelhos, e os flexionou, se remexendo um pouco até se posicionar para penetrá-lo novamente. Harry gemia baixinho agora, com os movimentos mais delicados. Draco envolveu seu membro com a mão e começou a masturbá-lo enquanto beijava seu pescoço, sentindo o outro o abraçar com mais força e os gemidos aumentarem. Draco aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, sentindo o moreno estremecer e ofegar, contraindo todo o corpo em busca de prazer, pressionando o corpo do loiro dentro do seu, fazendo-o gemer e gozar antes do que pretendera, mas para o seu alívio, em seguida o moreno se derramou entre eles.

Draco se desencaixou, mas continuou deitado sobre o moreno enquanto recuperava a capacidade de respirar.

- Você está com pressa hoje. – comentou Harry, ainda ofegante.

- Você me deixou esperando muito tempo.

O moreno o beijou de forma lenta e carinhosa, e passou os dedos pelo contorno de seu rosto, sorrindo. Draco voltou a tomar sua boca, rindo em meio ao beijo quando o moreno começou a mexer os quadris, atritando os corpos dos dois. Quando Draco sentiu a excitação do moreno aumentar interrompeu o beijo, o olhando com ar de riso.

- Mais?

Como resposta, o moreno pegou seus joelhos e abriu suas pernas, colocando uma de cada lado do seu corpo. Voltou a beijá-lo enquanto suas mãos corriam pelo corpo do loiro, atritando os seus corpos até voltarem ao nível de excitação de pouco tempo atrás.

- Adoro te ver assim... Insano. – Draco falou, dando um beijo em Harry – Bem debaixo de mim. – novo beijo – Insaciável. – novo beijo.

- Então lança aquele feitiço em mim que eu quero te ver do mesmo jeito, pedindo por mim.

Harry agarrou o outro pelo pescoço e o beijou com violência, sentindo gosto de sangue na boca. Logo algo gelado deslizou pelo seu corpo, sendo espalhado pelas mãos suaves e macias do loiro, que ergueu o quadril sem parar de beijá-lo, se posicionando.

Draco soltou um grito e esticou o corpo para trás quando deixou o peso cair sobre o de Harry, os unindo de forma brusca demais.

- Draco! – Harry segurou a cabeça do loiro, preocupado.

- Eu... Ah! Espera...

O loiro se remexeu um pouco sobre o quadril do moreno, fazendo-o gemer, apesar da preocupação. Draco sorriu.

- Você gosta disso?

Harry gemeu e o trouxe para perto, o beijando, sentindo as mãos do outro se apoiarem pesadamente em seu peito para permitir o vai e vem vertical do corpo do loiro, que gemia em sua boca. Harry segurou em sua cintura, ajudando e aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos, ofegando com as sensações que o movimento e o calor do corpo do loiro lhe proporcionavam. Draco jogou a cabeça para trás quando Harry forçou o quadril contra o dele, seus dedos deixando marcas em suas coxas, em um grito rouco. O loiro não parou, até que, sem forças, tremendo, sujando todo o peito do moreno, e se deitou sobre ele.

- Estou exausto.

Declarou, quando conseguiu falar. Harry riu, passando as mãos nos fios molhados que lhe cobriam a testa.

- Você não foi muito mau comigo. Acho que depois vamos ter que fazer outra sessão dessas para você poder me castigar devidamente.

O loiro riu e lambeu a sua orelha.

- Acho que da próxima vez vou te amarrar mesmo sem você deixar... – disse baixo contra seu ouvido e mordeu seu pescoço – e vou acabar o que comecei ali no chão, quando eu me ajoelhei. – sua mão desceu pelo ventre do moreno, parando pouco abaixo do umbigo e beijou a sua boca – O que você acha? Ah! – o loiro gemeu e Harry segurou com força seu corpo no lugar – Ah... Aaah! Ha-Harry!

O que Harry achava estava explícito nas reações de seu corpo, claras demais para Draco devido à conexão íntima que ainda mantinham. O loiro empurrou Harry e se virou, desencaixando e deitando ao seu lado, mas o moreno se virou por cima dele, segurando suas mãos com força sobre sua cabeça, e voltou a penetrá-lo, com força e sem parar, fazendo o loiro gritar coisas ininteligíveis e se debater sob o seu peso. Quando a surpresa e a dor deram lugar às sensações boas que aquilo lhe trazia, Draco o abraçou com força, tremendo, e o mordeu sem força, entre gemidos. Harry se deixou envolver, em uma cadência mais suave, aproveitando aquele abraço e a dormência no corpo com o prazer contínuo, sentindo Draco completamente em seus braços, conduzindo os dois, juntos, a um mesmo fim.

- Não... faça mais... isso. – pediu Draco, sem ar, quando Harry se virou, deitando ao seu lado.

- Pode deixar... Não aguento... – o outro respondeu, tentando respirar.

A risada baixa do loiro soou, e ele ainda respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de voltar a falar.

- Você sabe que merece ser castigado por isso, não? – Draco provocou, depois de lançar um feitiço limpando os dois.

Eles riram e se abraçaram, ficando um tempo trocando carinhos, mesmo no chão, até adormecerem.

Harry mergulhou na escuridão. O corpo cansado, o calor do loiro ao seu lado. Seus sentidos se entorpeceram e ele dormiu mais profundamente do que arriscava dormir em meses.

_Harry Potter_

Harry abriu os olhos assustado quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado com aquele tom chiado, mas não pode ver nada, estava imerso na escuridão.

_O que você está fazendo, Harry Potter?_

_Onde você está?_

_O que você quer?_

As mesmas perguntas se repetiam na mesma voz, a voz que perturbava o menino quase todas as noites, há quase dois meses.

- Não... – resmungou dormindo.

Ele sabia o que aquilo significava, sabia que devia lutar. Fechou os olhos, tentando fugir da escuridão, as palavras se repetindo, e sua cabeça explodiu em dor.

Ele gritou e se sentou, ofegante.

- NÃO!

- Harry!

O loiro estava sentado ao seu lado, segurando seu rosto e o olhando assustado. Harry passou a mão pelos olhos, pegou a mão do loiro e beijou a palma, a mantendo entre as suas. Depois voltou a deitar o levando junto. Draco o observava, ainda ofegante.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe, foi só um pesadelo.

Mas Draco ainda o olhava preocupado, acariciando o seu rosto.

- Harry, onde você esteve? – perguntou sério, depois do silêncio do moreno.

- Resolvendo uns problemas.

- Você não vai me falar? Tem a ver com esses objetos que vocês estão procurando?

- É... – Harry meneou a cabeça – Bem, tem.

- Sabia que nós conseguimos destruir aquela taça?

- Nós?

- Eu ajudei. – era verdade, o loiro viu o medalhão ser destruído, então orientou os outros dois sobre o que fazer – Isso era importante, não era?

- Muito. – o moreno se virou de costas no chão, permitindo que o outro continuasse deitado em seu braço, e ficou encarando o teto.

- Em que você está pensando? – perguntou o loiro depois de alguns minutos.

- Em muita coisa.

- Em mim?

- Também. – disse o outro sorrindo.

- Você acha que eu posso sair daqui? Queria te ajudar. – isso não era verdade. Queria sim estar mais perto do moreno, mas para colher informações e sair dali.

Harry o olhou e demorou para responder.

- Acho que ainda é cedo, Draco. Eu consegui apoio da Ordem para te proteger, mas, pelo que você pode ver, eles estão com um pouco de problemas. Remus realmente me aconselhou a mantê-lo por perto, disse que no momento eu teria mais condições de te proteger do que eles. Mas como eu ando circulando pela cidade, acho melhor você ficar aqui. Enquanto eu tiver que me esconder, você terá que se esconder também.

- Eu me sinto um inútil aqui dentro, Potter! – Draco disse com a voz amargurada. Era a mais profunda verdade.

Harry o olhou com aflição e o beijou na testa. Aquilo era exatamente pelo que Sirius passava, naquele mesmo lugar, naquela mesma situação. Ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Draco o angustiava de uma forma indescritível, mas ele não tinha o que fazer no momento.

- Eu juro, Draco, eu não vou deixar você definhar aqui.

Draco ficou um tempo em silêncio, imerso nos próprios pensamentos, depois se levantou e começou a se vestir. Estava cansado de tudo aquilo.

- Você faz promessas demais, Potter.

O outro acompanhou o loiro abotoar a camisa e procurar os sapatos.

- Aonde você vai?

- Para campo aberto. – disse com desdém - Não vou ficar preso nessa casa, esperando a vida passar enquanto os outros resolvem os meus problemas.

Harry se levantou do chão e sentou na cama, acompanhando o outro sair do quarto.

- Você está blefando! – gritou para que o loiro pudesse ouvir - Não está levando nada! E você não é louco!

- Eu não quero nada seu! – ouviu um grito de volta, carregado de rancor.

O loiro se virou e viu o moreno sair do quarto com um lençol enrolado na cintura, em seu encalço.

- Draco, para onde você vai? – perguntou com mais urgência na voz.

- Procurar respostas, Potter! – respondeu com raiva, quase gritando.

- Você vai morrer, seu idiota! Vem cá! – e o pegou pelo braço – Por favor, Draco! Fica comigo!

- Me solta! – o loiro saiu de seu abraço e começou a descer as escadas.

- Não faz isso! Eu gosto de você...

- Gosta porra nenhuma!

- Você é um idiota!

- Você não confia em mim!

- Você não me escuta!

- Você não me fala merda nenhuma!

- Não me cobre atenção!

- Eu não sou sua puta, Potter!

- Você não tem para onde ir!

- Então eu vou dar na esquina que pelo menos eu ganho alguma coisa! – gritou batendo a porta.

Harry chutou a parede com raiva e subiu de volta para o quarto, a casa estremeceu ao mesmo tempo em que uma vidraça se quebrava.

- Cara, eu pensei que só garotas dessem esse tipo de trabalho. – comentou Ron com Hermione, baixo, da cozinha.

**o0o**

- Certo. Ao trabalho... Hermione?

Harry entrou na cozinha andando em passos firmes e rápidos algumas horas depois que Draco saiu. Pelos cabelos molhados, ele havia tomado um banho bem demorado. Pelo cigarro na mão, tragado com velocidade, ele estava agitado demais.

- Sete horcruxes. Diário, anel, medalhão e taça destruídos. Faltam o objeto desconhecido, a cobra e Voldemort. – enumerou a menina, reunindo rapidamente seus papéis sobre a mesa.

- Bem, a cobra será a última, antes de Voldemort, é claro, mas de qualquer forma... - Harry interrompeu sua fala para acender outro cigarro - Eles estão no mesmo lugar, falta saber onde, mas já estou pensando nisso. O que temos, Ron?

- Harry, pare de fumar. – exigiu Hermione em um tom que não permitia ser contrariado.

Harry apagou o cigarro na água acumulada na pia e o jogou no lixo.

- E aí?

- Bem, – Ron assumiu a conversa – nós temos três locais prováveis. Hogwarts, a Borgin&Burkes e o orfanato, segundo o que a gente já tinha conversado antes.

Conforme Ron citara os lugares, conjurou a maquete de cada um deles. Harry se abaixou até ficar na altura da mesa, observando os prédios.

- Cara, se essa horcrux estiver em Hogwarts, a gente vai morrer para achar. Na Borgin também não vai ser fácil. Espero que ela esteja no orfanato...

- Acho pouco provável. Voldemort não tinha afeto nenhum pelo lugar, ao contrário. Além disso, um lugar totalmente trouxa não seria muito digno de uma horcrux do Lord das Trevas.

- E por isso o esconderijo perfeito, Mione. Acho que pode ser nossa primeira parada. Como é lá, Ron?

- Pelas plantas que você conseguiu no Ministério, o prédio é simples e totalmente trouxa...

- Então por que sua planta está registrada no Ministério da Magia?

- Pedido especial do Dumbledore, Mione. – respondeu Harry, e, voltando-se para Ron – Continue.

- Dois andares, no de baixo hall, três salas pequenas, um grande salão, copa e cozinha. No de cima, sete aposentos, sendo um bem maior, duas suítes e um banheiro no fim do corredor. O prédio foi convento, orfanato, café, hotel e casa de shows. Está abandonado há dois anos.

- Por quê? O prédio é bem localizado, espaçoso... – Harry buscou a imagem na memória, que recordava como um lugar habitável, apesar de sombrio.

- Velho demais. – Ron deu de ombros – E fica à beira de uma avenida movimentada hoje. Não é bom nem para residência, nem para o comércio que ocupa esse tipo de prédio. Hoje ele é do Governo, foi tomado em troca de dívidas tributárias.

- É acessível? – Hermione perguntou.

- É. Não tem nenhum sistema de segurança trouxa ou bruxo. Fácil de aparatar nos becos próximos, e todas as casas em volta possuem sótão. É um bairro trouxa, é fácil montar bases de observação neles sem incomodar ninguém. À noite a avenida fica vazia e pouco iluminada, é mais fácil de agir.

- Certo. Então a partir de amanhã, vamos fazer turnos de vigia em diferentes horários e locais. Quero ter uma ideia mais clara da movimentação do lugar antes de invadirmos. Mione, já sabemos o que estamos procurando?

- Eu não faço ideia, Harry.

- Eu estive em Hogwarts, conversando com o chapéu seletor. Ele me descreveu longamente os quatro fundadores, e, acredite, pode ser qualquer coisa. Mas acho que é algo de Ravenclaw. O chapéu deixou bem claro que a maioria das coisas que pertenceu a Gryffindor está guardada com ele, como a espada, uma vez que ele próprio pertencia ao bruxo. Além disso, por mais que ele gostasse de Hogwarts, acho que Voldemort não iria querer um pedaço de sua alma confinado dentro de algo que representava exatamente o contrário de seus ideais e do que pregavam seus ancestrais, sendo o próprio Gryffindor rival de Slytherin.

Passaram um tempo discutindo possibilidades e definindo turnos para vigiarem o prédio. Logo Ron e Mione se retiraram, deixando Harry estudando a maquete.

- Harry?

Algumas horas depois, quando a lua já ia alta no céu, Hermione se aproximou devagar do menino, que estava deitado sobre o telhado da casa, fumando e olhando o céu.

- Como você está? – disse, se sentando ao lado, quando o garoto sorriu para ela.

Ele suspirou fundo e tragou antes de responder.

- Cansado.

- A gente ouviu o Malfoy saindo hoje à tarde.

Harry não respondeu, só tragou.

- Você gosta dele, não gosta?

- Ele é um idiota, vai acabar morrendo. – respondeu com displicência.

- Sabe, ele até que foi civilizado enquanto você esteve fora. Não me xingou, ajudou a cozinhar, não criou problemas com o Ron...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, ok, Mione?

- Você vai deixar por isso mesmo?

Harry não respondeu, só continuou a fumar.

- Harry, isso faz mal. – a garota repetiu pela milésima vez.

O garoto sorriu e tragou o cigarro até o fim, atirando a bituca longe. Segurou a fumaça por um tempo, e depois soltou devagar.

- Sabe, eu sinto falta de voar.

- Isso não substitui.

- Não, nem de longe. Mas evita que eu quebre as coisas por aí.

A garota respirou fundo e ficou olhando o moreno por um tempo.

- O que está te perturbando tanto, Harry, que não te deixa mais dormir?

O garoto riu amargurado.

- Você não faz ideia?

- Dormir, talvez?

O garoto riu com vontade.

- Se até você lê minha mente com tanta facilidade, porque eu acreditei que Voldemort ia abrir mão dessa arma tão facilmente?

- Então... – começou a menina, assustada com a confirmação dos seus medos – Mas ele não está te sugerindo coisas, como da última vez, ou está?

- Não, eu acho que ele só anda pensando demais em mim. Ele quer descobrir onde eu estou. Acho que está perturbado com meu sumiço. E direcionando os pensamentos a mim com tanta intensidade acho que eu acabo sentindo os ecos. Nossos treinos de oclumência estão sendo postos a prova, finalmente. Mas espero que ele ainda não tenha percebido isso.

- Então você fica fugindo dele evitando dormir.

Harry estava sério, tenso.

- Será por pouco tempo, Mione. Muito pouco.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, deitados lado a lado, olhando o céu.

- Harry. - ela chamou em um tom tenso, como se precisasse dizer aquilo há muito tempo.

- Hum?

- Acharam o Draco.

-:=:-


	6. Seguindo Pegadas

**Capítulo 06** S**eguindo pegadas**

Draco saiu da casa e seguiu andando firme e de corpo ereto até o fim da rua. Quando chegou à primeira encruzilhada, já fora do alcance de visão da casa, quis se chutar. Potter tinha razão, como pode ser tão burro? Não suportava mais ficar lá, mas tinha que sair assim? E para onde ia?

"Foda-se", pensou com raiva. Ia achar uma saída. Sempre tinha uma saída, não tinha? E não ia voltar. Podia ter perdido tudo, mas ainda era um Malfoy, não ia implorar por um teto e um prato de comida, ainda mais para aqueles três.

Pegou a rua da esquerda e começou a andar calmamente, as mãos no bolso, a cabeça baixa, tentando pensar. Tinha sua varinha, podia aparatar. Mas para onde? Pedir um quarto no Caldeirão Furado? Com que dinheiro? Seu cofre no Gringotes estava vazio, tudo o que sua família possuía fora confiscado quando os três foram acusados de serem comensais, depois que atacou o velho. E estava sendo procurado. Procurar emprego não era exatamente uma opção, o entregariam para o Ministério no mesmo instante.

Talvez pudesse contar com a possibilidade de não ser reconhecido, afinal, estava caminhando pelas ruas de Londres anonimamente no momento, não estava? Mas até quando?

Olhou aflito à volta, crianças brincavam na rua, carros passavam, mulheres cuidavam de jardins na periferia trouxa.

"Talvez viver como trouxa, se isolar da comunidade bruxa, seja uma opção razoável", pensou com amargura, sentindo seu estômago revirar. Ele, um bruxo sangue puro, cuidando de jardins, dirigindo carros e frequentando supermercados, cercado por trouxas. "Eca!", fez uma careta. Não, não podia ter caído tanto.

Isso considerando que tivesse condições de viver como trouxa, pois estava sem documentos e dinheiro nos dois mundos.

Respirou fundo quando chegou a um cruzamento mais movimentado, prestando atenção para atravessar a avenida e seguir o seu caminho. Não sabia onde estava, mas a cada passo se distanciava mais daquele largo imundo. Andava devagar, sem pressa de chegar onde quer que fosse. Em nenhum momento achou realmente que Potter o seguiria, que o fosse buscar. Não, essa possibilidade não passou nem remotamente em sua mente. Ele conhecia o Gryffindor e, no máximo, se contentava com o feliz pensamento que nunca mais teria que olhar para aquele quatro olhos nojento de novo.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo o perfume do outro que ainda exalava de seu corpo misturado ao cheiro de sexo em si, mas logo o afastou da cabeça. Precisava seguir seu caminho.

Pensou em seus amigos, em sua família, tentando encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Mas todos estavam servindo a Voldemort. E uma coisa era certa, ele o queria morto mais que nunca depois de passar tanto tempo desaparecido. Não teria uma história boa o suficiente para contar e conseguir escapar vivo. Se pelo menos tivesse conseguido tirar informações de Potter, talvez até tivesse uma chance. Não, não podia contar com amigos, ninguém se arriscaria por ele frente aos olhos do mestre.

Lembrou-se de Snape, o professor de que gostava tanto e que fora amigo de seu pai. Mas ele já havia mostrado que, apesar de toda sua força, não poderia protegê-lo plenamente. E além do que, ele parecia comprometido o suficiente com aquele jogo de agente duplo. Tinha a sensação de que Snape estava quase tão ferrado quanto ele, se equilibrando em cima de um barbante no meio da guerra.

Lembrou-se do pai e suspirou. Seu pai estava seguro. Queria vê-lo, pedir conselhos, desabafar. Talvez nunca mais o visse. Pelo menos não temia mais pela sua sanidade, os dementadores não estavam mais em Azkaban, mas se tivesse força o suficiente tentaria tirá-lo de lá.

O que ele diria ao ver seu filho tão perdido? Será que ele sabia que Narcissa havia morrido? Sentiu a tristeza o invadir e se lembrou de quando estava tudo bem, e podiam viver juntos. Não podia ter perdido tudo assim. "Como deixei isso acontecer?", pensou com raiva, a garganta fechando com a dor que sentia. Não podia. Não podia!

Apertando a varinha dentro do bolso se concentrou e aparatou, sem pensar muito bem no que estava fazendo.

No instante seguinte, Draco andava por uma viela arborizada. Os raios de sol do fim da tarde batiam em seu corpo cansado enquanto ele seguia o caminho tão conhecido em direção ao portão de ferro negro logo à frente.

Aproximou-se e se apoiou nas grades. Do outro lado a viela continuava, agora não mais cercada de árvores. Um gramado se estendia até onde os olhos podiam alcançar, pontuado por algumas poucas árvores. No fim do caminho, uma mansão se erguia imponente, toda branca, com detalhes em madeira escura. Três andares de puro luxo.

Seguindo o caminho com os olhos, Draco se deparou com uma mulher, morena, os cabelos soltos ao vento, brincando sentada na grama com duas crianças. Uma terceira era empurrada por um homem alto em um balanço preso ao galho da árvore mais próxima.

Draco conhecia aquela cena, conhecia bem aquele balanço, conhecia a sensação de estar solto no ar quando o vento batia na grama, conhecia bem a casa, o caminho, as árvores, o gramado. Mas não conhecia aquelas pessoas. Não sabia quem eram ou o que estavam fazendo na _sua_ casa.

Olhou o portão. Não havia tranca. Ele se lembrava das palavras que o abriam, mas nunca mais as pronunciaria. Por mais que sua vontade fosse derrubar aquele portão e gritar com aquelas pessoas até que eles saíssem correndo de sua propriedade, ele sabia que talvez fossem somente pessoas que pagavam seus impostos em dia e não tentavam matar ninguém. Enfim, gente medíocre que ele costumava ignorar. Mas no momento ele estava manchando o portão centenário daquelas pessoas com suas lágrimas, e o brasão dos Malfoy, que ainda estava lá, não merecia ser manchado daquela forma.

Afinal, aquela era a casa daquelas pessoas, a felicidade daquelas pessoas, a história daquelas pessoas. Draco deveria ter imaginado que suas propriedades tinham sido vendidas, leiloadas, doadas, qualquer coisa assim. Mas nada poderia prepará-lo para ver que sua história também havia.

Draco aparatou perto do Beco Diagonal e se obrigou a continuar andando. Talvez andasse até acabar suas forças, já que não tinha para onde ir mesmo. A noite caiu e o envolveu. Sentia frio, fome e cansaço, queria beber até perder a consciência, mas não podia parar de andar, não naquele momento.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo vagou assim, tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar, tentando lembrar-se de um buraco onde pudesse se esconder até descobrir o que faria para sobreviver. Tinha pelo menos clara essa necessidade: precisava se esconder e depois, com mais calma e segurança, pensaria no que fazer. Mas no momento sua cabeça doía imensamente e as ideias se perdiam.

Então ele continuava andando.

Agora andava por uma rua mais movimentada, com alguns bares e restaurantes, além de comércio noturno. Tudo parecia hostil e imerso em uma névoa que o separava da realidade. Procurava andar nas sombras, do lado mais interno da calçada.

Um homem corpulento passou por ele em sentido contrário e esbarrou em seu ombro. Ele seguiu seu caminho.

- Ei, moleque, não te deram educação?

Draco o olhou sem parar de andar, não iria se desculpar com um estranho que tropeçou nele. Ignorou a frase, até que uma mão pesada pousou em seu ombro, virando seu corpo a força.

- Não ouviu? Você quase me empurrou na rua, moleque!

Draco desvencilhou o corpo do braço do estranho e continuou andando. Até que sentiu a ponta de uma varinha o obrigar a erguer o rosto.

- Será que eu vou ter que lhe dar educaç...

Draco acompanhou os olhos do estranho se estreitarem quando o farol de um carro bateu em seu rosto. "Merda!", pensou, buscando a varinha, mas foi empurrado contra o muro com violência e ela escapou entre seus dedos, deslizando pelo chão úmido para a escuridão.

- Eu te conheço! Miserável! – o estranho conseguiu falar, quase o sufocando – Paul, James! – gritou – Corram aqui!

Draco não conhecia aquele homem, tinha certeza. Mas tinha certeza também que sua semelhança com o pai poderia levar facilmente à confusão, e, pela cara de ódio do homem, não adiantava explicar enganos do passado. Tentou correr, mas mais vultos se aproximaram e o que seguiu depois foi uma mistura de gritos, chutes e socos, até que perdeu a consciência.

**o0o**

Draco acordou incomodado com a luz. Levou a mão ao rosto para proteger os olhos claros e piscou com força, lacrimejando. Sentia o corpo dolorido, cansado, afundado no colchão macio. Olhou o teto. Conhecia aquele teto...

- Que bom que acordou.

Conhecia aquela voz. Olhou em sua direção e voltou a fechar os olhos. Aparentemente pertencia à sombra sentada em frente à janela. A sombra caminhou em sua direção e Harry Potter se sentou na beirada de sua cama, sério.

- Como está se sentindo?

Draco deu de ombros e se sentou na cama do seu quarto em Grimmauld Place.

_Partir, andar_

_Eis que chega_

_Essa velha hora tão sonhada_

_Nas noites de velas acesas_

_No clarear da madrugada_

- Hum. Bem. O que estou fazendo aqui?

- Te tirei do hospital antes que você fosse preso.

- E como me encontrou no hospital?

- A Ordem tem gente no Saint Mungus, Malfoy. Te reconheceram e me avisaram, já que eu estava responsável por você.

- E eles simplesmente te deixaram me levar de lá?

- Você ainda não havia sido identificado pelo hospital, o que ajudou. Nós alegamos que você estava sendo ameaçado pelos Comensais e assim era uma ameaça para o hospital, se ficasse lá. Além do que, seus ferimentos eram trouxas, não são difíceis de tratar.

_Só uma estrela anunciando o fim_

_Sobre o mar, sobre a calçada_

_E nada mais te prende aqui_

_Dinheiro, grades ou palavras_

"Ferimentos trouxas" acordou no loiro as lembranças do seu último encontro com Harry. Olhou o moreno. Como ele havia dito, as cicatrizes quase haviam desaparecido.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou inconsciente?

- Uns dois dias. Você perdeu muito sangue. Foi encontrado quase morto caído em uma calçada. A sorte que foram bruxos que te viram e te levaram para o Saint Mungus porque encontraram sua varinha ao seu lado e concluíram que era um bruxo também. Você estava irreconhecível.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Harry não perguntou o que aconteceu. Draco não perguntou por que o trouxe de volta para sua casa. O loiro sentia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. O que _deveria_ dizer, seu orgulho não permitia. Então o silêncio permaneceu.

_Partir, andar_

_Eis que chega_

_Não há como deter a alvorada_

_Para dizer: um bilhete sobre a mesa_

_Para se mandar: o pé na estrada_

- Bem, você tem que tomar uma colher dessa poção a cada duas horas por mais três dias. – o moreno se levantou e se encaminhou para uma mesinha do outro lado da cama - Vou deixar meu relógio com você, ele vai despertar te avisando. Aqui tem comida, mas se precisar de alguma coisa é só falar. Suas coisas estão no armário. São suas, não precisa devolver. Você conhece a casa, fique à vontade. Aqui está sua varinha e...

O moreno passou o dedo por um bloco de papéis sobre a mesa, pensativo.

- Isso é uma promessa cumprida, acho que você deve dar uma olhada, apesar de ainda não ter terminado. Você não é prisioneiro, Malfoy, pode ir quando quiser. A vida é sua, eu não estou te obrigando a nada.

E saiu.

_Tantas mentiras e no fim_

_Faltava só uma palavra_

_Faltava quase sempre um sim_

_Agora já não falta nada_

Draco se debruçou sobre a mesa e pegou os papéis. As folhas tinham aspecto oficial e muitas assinaturas. Um título chamou sua atenção: requerimento de suspensão de inquérito judicial. Abaixo vinha seu nome e as acusações que tinha. Era o pedido de Potter para que o Ministério o inocentasse. Pela data, ele havia iniciado no dia seguinte ao que chegaram ao Largo. Draco virou às últimas páginas. Realmente, o processo ainda estava correndo, mas os últimos documentos eram daquele mesmo dia. Algo amargo desceu pela sua garganta.

Mesmo depois que Draco o deixara, Potter continuou com o processo, brigando por ele, cumprindo sua promessa.

_Eu não quis_

_Te fazer infeliz_

_Não quis, não_

_E de tanto não querer_

_Talvez fiz_

**o0o**

Durante toda a semana seguinte Harry não voltou ao quarto e Draco não saiu, só para usar o banheiro, mas nunca encontrou ninguém. Depois de três dias que havia acordado, Hermione apareceu.

O garoto estava sentado no batente da janela. Ele a olhou quando ouviu a porta se abrir, mas não falou nada. Ela trazia uma bandeja nas mãos, que depositou em cima da mesa. Quando Draco percebeu que não havia ouvido o som da menina saindo foi que se virou novamente para olhá-la.

- Oi. – ela cumprimentou timidamente.

- Oi. – ele voltou a olhar para fora.

- Trouxe algumas coisas para você comer. Você não desce. Está se sentindo melhor?

Ele a olhou mal humorado, percebendo que a menina não iria embora tão fácil, e voltou a olhar pela janela. Demorou para responder, indicando com o silêncio que não queria conversa.

- Se você quer saber se estou curado, sim, não sinto mais nada.

Ela se aproximou dele, contrariando sua vontade.

- Malfoy...

- Não tem nada melhor para fazer, Granger? Se quiser levar a bandeja, pode, não tenho fome. – era mentira, a fome aparecia periodicamente, mas faltava vontade de comer. Para compensar ele dormia muito, não fazia mais nada o resto do dia mesmo, além de olhar o Largo imundo.

- Os meninos saíram, eu estou sozinha. Achei uma boa ideia vir ver como você estava.

- Estou bem. – respondeu secamente.

- Você precisa comer, Malfoy.

- Não enche, Granger! – ele respondeu ríspido, a olhando com rancor. Mas voltou a olhar para fora rapidamente, angustiado, pois o olhar da garota o lembrou sua mãe, e naquele momento foi uma lembrança dolorosa.

Hermione ficou ali, encostada na parede ao seu lado em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Ele não a olhou de novo. Podia sentir que a preocupação da garota era sincera, e um gosto amargo descia pela sua garganta, aumentando a sua angústia. Quando ela se afastou, pegando a bandeja vazia que Potter havia deixado há dias, Draco tomou uma resolução, andando até ela e pegando seu braço.

- Espera.

Ela o olhou firmemente.

- Ah... – ele não queria dizer – Er... Granger... Eu...

- Tudo bem, Malfoy.

- Não. Desculpa. E... Bem, obrigado. – ele a soltou, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

- Eu só queria saber como você estava. Quero dizer... É óbvio que você está péssimo, mas, bem...

- Não, eu... – ele respirou fundo – Bem, acho que já estive pior.

Ela sorriu com ternura.

- Coma. Você não pode ficar fraco agora.

Ele se sentou na cama e puxou a bandeja, começando a comer devagar, se esforçando, a comida descendo seca pela sua garganta. Ela se sentou ao seu lado.

- E então... – ele começou em tom casual, tentando iniciar uma conversa – Vocês continuam buscando aquelas coisas?

- É, a gente está procurando.

- Você pode me falar delas? – ele perguntou sorrindo, já sabia qual seria a resposta.

- Bem... Não posso, Malfoy. – ela respondeu meio tensa.

- Não, ok. Eu já esperava. Só me diz uma coisa, você _saberia_ me falar sobre essas coisas?

- Bem... Mais ou menos... O Harry sabe mais do que a gente.

- E você arrisca sua vida daquele jeito sem saber ao certo o que está fazendo?

- É importante, Malfoy. Eu posso não entender exatamente a grandeza que isso envolve, mas é algo muito importante. E eu confio no Harry.

Draco sorriu triste.

- Parece que todo mundo confia. Você sabe que ele conseguiu que o Ministro assinasse um pedido de perdão para mim?

- Quê? – ela perguntou, confusa.

Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa e pegou os papéis. Ela começou a ler com atenção.

- E aí, o que você acha? – ele perguntou depois que acabou de comer.

- Bem, pelo que tem aqui, você tem alguma chance. O testemunho que o Harry deu a seu favor está muito forte, e você não matou ninguém, afinal.

- Como o Harry conseguiu isso?

- O que quer dizer?

- Por que ele simplesmente não foi preso ou tachado de louco traidor por defender um Comensal da Morte condenado como eu dentro do Ministério da Magia?

- Bem... – Hermione pareceu ponderar – Entenda assim: o Ministério da Magia em si é um velho babão que está sentindo cada vez mais a água bater na bunda.

Draco riu ao ver a "bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts" usar aqueles termos.

- É verdade. Os caras estão com medo. Estão desesperados. O Ministro assina todos os dias uma pilha de papéis autorizando os aurores a serem cada vez mais autônomos em campo, pois se não fosse quem dá a cara à tapa e luta, eles já eram, como muitos já foram, entende? E eu te pergunto: quem luta? Quem vai morrer nessa história toda? Os aurores, a Ordem e a gente. E quem tem a maior chance de ganhar, de vencer Voldemort?

Draco se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés ao som do nome. Para disfarçar, debochou.

- O famoso cabeça rachada do Potter.

- Fama abre portas, Malfoy. – ela respondeu séria - Você sabe disso, quantas vezes não jogou isso na nossa cara? Mas nesse momento é a chance que o Harry tem. – ela riu – Demorou até que ele resolvesse usar a imagem dele para influenciar alguém. Se ele entra no Ministério e fala que fulano é Comensal, então fulano é Comensal. Se ele fala que não é, então não é. Porque se alguém sabe sobre Voldemort, esse alguém é ele.

Draco fez uma careta, ironizando.

- Fama é só pose. O Potter não é tudo isso, ou eu já estaria livre.

Hermione sorriu.

- É verdade. Ele é só um menino, e tratam ele como se ele fosse o "_salvador_". – ela riu de verdade – Você nunca viu ele revoltado por causa disso, não é?

Draco sinalizou que não com a cabeça.

- Depois que passa, chega a ser engraçado quando ele não começa a gritar ou quebrar as coisas... Mas você conseguiu conhecer ele durante uns dias. Ele é isso: atrapalhado, espontâneo, instintivo, inseguro até. Mas muito atento às pessoas de quem ele gosta. Ele não tem nada de mais, só fama.

Draco ficou quieto por um tempo, pensando.

- Você gosta dele?

- Quê? – a pergunta da garota o arrancou de seus devaneios.

- Você confia no Harry, Malfoy?

- Eu tenho um acordo com ele, Granger. – Draco respondeu tentando imprimir o máximo de frieza a sua voz - Acho que tenho que confiar, não é mesmo? Ele me protege, e eu...

Ele ficou perdido em seu pensamento, a frase suspensa no ar.

- Você... – estimulou Hermione.

- Eu... – Draco parecia de repente angustiado e surpreso – Ele... Ele não me pediu nada em troca!

- Típico. – ela disse rindo – Mas, ora, você tem as suas escolhas, não precisa ficar aqui.

- Escolhas são uma ilusão. Eu nunca escolhi a vida que eu tenho hoje. – o garoto respondeu sério – Ter perdido tudo... Ter que ficar preso aqui...

- Isso passa, Malfoy. – ela respondeu séria também, lhe devolvendo os papéis – Se eu não acreditasse que um dia tudo isso vai acabar, não teria forças para fazer o que eu estou fazendo. E olha que eu nem consigo acreditar totalmente no fato de que vai ser Harry quem vai acabar com isso, como todos acreditam. Mas tem que acabar, isso não é vida.

Ela disse a última frase mais para ela do que para o garoto, e o loiro sentiu na sua voz a mesma agonia que sentia dentro de si.

Ele admirava uma sangue ruim naquele momento.

**o0o**

Os dias foram passando. Hermione voltou outras vezes para conversarem, ele desceu algumas vezes para comer com ela, enquanto os outros dois não voltaram.

Duas semanas depois que ele acordou, para sua surpresa, quem abriu a porta de seu quarto foi Harry Potter. Ele estava diferente, tenso. Vestia calça e camiseta pretas, coturnos e a capa aberta caia sobre seus ombros. E seus olhos verdes brilhavam com fúria.

Céus, ele estava lindo.

- Vem. – ele chamou rudemente – Vamos sair e é melhor você não ficar sozinho.

Draco se aproximou e ele o pegou pela mão, aparatando em seguida. O loiro olhou à volta. Estavam em um lugar baixo, empoeirado e sufocante: um sótão.

- Não faça barulho. – alertou Harry em um sussurro.

Potter se abaixou para uma janela e começou a examinar o lado de fora. Draco se abaixou ao lado dele, mas sequer conseguiu focar a rua escura antes que um arrepio corresse por todo o seu corpo. Ele voltou a encarar o moreno ao seu lado. Harry estava concentrado, a testa vincada. Os dois pontos verdes na escuridão, que eram seus olhos, corriam de uma ponta a outra da rua, procurando algo nas sombras. Escutava a tudo com atenção, tentando não respirar para que o som não o atrapalhasse. Seu corpo também estava arrepiado e uma energia sutil, mas poderosa, pairava a sua volta, se estendendo em todo o ambiente e além. Draco não duvidaria que ele soubesse de cada movimento em um raio de muitos quilômetros.

Harry era puro sentir.

Uma risada distraiu o loiro, que voltou sua atenção para a rua. Um casal passava abraçado entre as árvores, rindo e conversando distraidamente. Os dois começaram a se beijar e entraram por um jardim abandonado, pulando desajeitadamente o portão de ferro caído no chão. O garoto empurrou a namorada contra a porta velha e a beijou com entusiasmo. A lua saiu de trás de uma nuvem e iluminou seus cabelos ruivos. Eram Ron e Hermione. Alguns beijos depois e a mão da garota deslizou para a fechadura, fazendo os dois escorregarem para dentro da casa.

Draco encarou Harry, que parecia mais tenso ainda. O moreno ainda esperou alguns minutos antes de olhá-lo.

- Vê aquela árvore? A mais alta no jardim da casa? – ele apontou para o loiro. – Aparate embaixo dela em três.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e ouviu o moreno contar.

- Um... Dois... Três.

A brisa da noite brincou com suas mechas loiras quando o moreno surgiu ao seu lado, quase instantaneamente, embaixo da árvore.

- Vem.

Harry andou com passos firmes até a porta entreaberta. Entrou sem a mover e deu um passo para o lado, para o loiro poder segui-lo. Draco pode ver duas sombras, uma em cada ponta do corredor, Ron e Hermione.

Os quatro andavam silenciosamente, o trio vasculhava cada canto de cada aposento em que entravam. Draco não sabia o que procuravam, tentava só não se mexer muito para não atrapalhar, mas estava sempre por perto.

- Harry, algum sinal? – perguntou Hermione, afoita, quando subiram para o segundo andar.

- Nada. Tem menos magia aqui do que na casa dos meus tios. Eu não sinto nada.

A busca continuou por mais de três horas. A única coisa mais empolgante foi a revista de um guarda roupa em um quarto escuro, que estranhamente chamou a atenção de Harry. Ele pegou uma caixa e a virou no chão, onde alguns objetos rolaram. Ele apanhou a pequena gaita quase que com medo e a segurou com força na mão por alguns minutos, olhando o nada, antes de seguirem.

- A gaita era somente uma gaita. – Draco o ouviu dizer baixo, como para si mesmo, quando saíram do quarto.

Depois da casa inteira revistada, os três saíram e rodaram o jardim e as vizinhanças. Quando o céu começou a empalidecer e o movimento da rua em frente aumentou, Ron declarou, tenso.

- Harry, não tem nada aqui, cara.

Harry parecia angustiado, mas cedeu.

- Vamos.

Os quatro aparataram em frente ao largo e Potter abriu a porta com violência, andando em passos firmes para a cozinha. Ron e Hermione o seguiram. Draco fechou a porta e ficou parado no corredor por um momento, tentando decidir o que fazer. Resolveu segui-los.

Harry andava de um lado para o outro fumando.

- Harry... – Hermione tentou.

O moreno a olhou.

- Foram quase dois meses jogados fora e ainda não sabemos o que é, Mione. Eu não elimino o orfanato.

- Mas, cara...

- Não, Ron. Mas não vou mais perder tempo lá. Nosso próximo passo é o Beco Diagonal. Mas vai ser difícil...

Harry convocou uma garrafa de Firewhisk da dispensa e saiu da cozinha, subindo para o seu quarto. Draco olhou os outros dois por um momento, depois resolveu subir também, para o seu quarto.

Três horas depois, sentado na janela, Draco acompanhou Harry sair da casa e aparatar. Ele voltou muito mais tarde, quando já havia escurecido novamente, e foi direto para seu quarto.

Draco se sentia cansado, o clima na casa estava tenso. Ele tinha muitas perguntas e muito em que pensar, apesar da exaustão, não conseguia dormir. Voltou a se sentar no batente da janela, onde se acostumara a ficar, e quase caiu quando o grito de dor quebrou o silêncio da madrugada.

O loiro correu para o corredor a tempo de ver Ron e Hermione fazerem o mesmo, aparentemente ninguém dormia naquela noite. Os três se olharam interrogativos, e então um segundo grito os atingiu, mais fraco.

- Harry! – Ron grunhiu.

Hermione correu para o quarto do moreno, seguida pelos outros dois, e abriu a porta com magia.

Potter estava deitado sem camisa, o lençol enroscado no corpo banhado de suor, os braços abertos, as mãos segurando com força o tecido, o rosto contorcido em dor, os dentes rilhando entre gemidos. Os olhos fechados.

- Ele está sonhando. – Draco constatou assustado.

- Não. – Hermione afirmou e com decisão sentou-se na beira da cama, pegando o rosto de Harry entre as mãos e chamando, quase gritando – Harry! Harry! HARRY! _Enervate!_

Potter voltou a gritar e abriu os olhos, mas eles estavam brancos, totalmente brancos, sem pupilas ou íris.

- Merlin! – Ron gritou, Draco deu um passo para trás, assustado.

- Ele está preso! – Hermione afirmou e se sentou sobre o abdômen do amigo, passando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, segurando seus ombros com as mãos para evitar que ele se debatesse. – _Legiminens!_

Hermione olhava tão fixamente para o rosto de Harry que parecia que ela iria cair dentro dele, seu corpo tremendo, sua boca murmurando sem parar. A magia fluía pelo ambiente, a lareira bruxuleou e apagou, as janelas se abriram e o vento rodeava a cama com fúria. Hermione gritou e foi atirada para fora da cama, batendo na parede do outro lado do quarto.

- Mione! – Ron correu para ela.

Tudo parou de repente. Draco olhou para a cama. Harry estava debruçado, vomitando compulsivamente no chão. O loiro foi até ele e segurou seus ombros, afastando seu cabelo do rosto.

- Mione... – Potter tentou falar, abrindo os olhos vagamente, e Draco pode respirar novamente ao ver o verde de seus olhos.

- Ela está bem. Ela vai ficar bem. – o loiro repetia enquanto olhava o casal atrás deles, tentando verificar se o que falava era verdade. Ele respirou aliviado, Ron ajudava a menina se levantar e a carregou para a cama.

Harry se virou cambaleante, respirando com dificuldade. Draco o puxou contra o seu corpo, o encostando nele, um braço cruzado sobre o seu peito, o outro segurando sua testa, levando sua cabeça a pousar em seu ombro. Harry sentia frio, o corpo dolorido, a cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Olhou suas mãos, estava mortalmente pálido e tremia. Olhou o loiro que o encarava com aflição. Deixou a cabeça cair contra seu ombro e tentou respirar.

- Eu vou ficar bem.

Draco beijou sua testa em um impulso. Harry sorriu.

- Você é um idiota cretino, Harry! – Hermione falou ofegante.

- Eu não pude evitar, Mione.

- Não minta para mim! Merda! Você sabe o que você fez!

- Eu não fiz nada! Eu não consigo mais barrar ele!

- Harry, eu sei que você não consegue e sei que você sofre com isso, mas tem uma grande diferença entre não conseguir impedir que Voldemort entre na sua mente e ficar passeando pela mente dele!

Harry fez uma careta quando nova pontada de dor percorreu sua cicatriz. Draco estremeceu quando entendeu a situação.

- Foi por causa da horcrux, não foi? Você achou que poderia descobrir onde ela está, não é? Você foi na Borgin hoje à tarde...

- Eu... Ah, Mione, dá um tempo! Não basta um dentro da minha cabeça, você também precisa ficar passeando por ela?

- Você é um cretino, Harry! – repetiu a menina - Eu só espero que ele não tenha arrancado nada de você!

Harry ofegou e passou nervoso as mãos trêmulas no rosto e então se lembrou porquê não se sentia seguro. Levantou-se com dificuldade.

- Precisamos sair daqui! Ele sabe onde estamos.

- Ah, cara! – gemeu Ron.

-:=:-

**Música utilizada: "Partir, andar" - Herbert Vianna (autor), Zélia Duncan (intérprete)**

**NA: Pessoas, aqui está o sexto capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando. Não estou recebendo re****views**** suficientes para saber! (beijos para a Fabriela!) Acho que o próximo capítulo (se chamará "em território inimigo") pode demorar um pouquinho, mas não desistam da fic, por favor****!**


	7. Em território inimigo

**Capítulo 07**

**Em território inimigo**

- O que eu faço com os mapas, Harry?

- Queima! Queimem tudo! – gritou Harry, enquanto recolhia coisas pela casa, explodia algumas, encolhia outras e jogava nos bolsos. Virou-se para a biblioteca e gritou – _Incendium!_ Queimem a casa inteira. Bellatrix não pisa aqui!

- Mas Harry! A casa não é localizável!

- Ela é uma Black, Hermione! Ela já esteve aqui antes que jogássemos qualquer feitiço. Ela conhece a casa! E depois que Dumbledore morreu, perdemos o fiel. Além do que, qualquer outra coisa que nos proteja, Voldemort saberá dar um jeito depois que nos acharem.

- Estão aqui! – Draco alertou. Estava parado próximo à janela do segundo andar, vigiando o largo enquanto os outros três revistavam a casa.

- Quantos? – perguntou Harry.

- Mais de dez, todos do primeiro escalão. Tia Bella à frente.

- Merda! Desça!

Draco pulou os últimos degraus, em seguida Harry apontou a varinha para a escada e repetiu o feitiço, fazendo as chamas se espalharem pelo andar de cima.

- Harry... – Hermione chamou com ar de choro.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando eles me encurralarem, Mione! Se vocês quiserem ir, eu dou cobertura para aparatarem, não se preocupem. Se nos separarmos, nos encontramos em Hogwarts, em até dois dias.

- Não fala merda, vamos com você! – Ron confirmou.

Harry se virou para Draco.

- Você está com a sua varinha?

O loiro confirmou com a cabeça.

- Você não é meu prisioneiro, Draco. Lá fora você terá dois caminhos, siga o que você achar melhor.

E se posicionou ao lado da porta, olhando para dentro, com a varinha em punho.

- Saiam da linha de tiro!

Draco se colocou ao lado dele, do outro lado da porta, a varinha erguida e uma expressão voraz no rosto. Por dentro, ele tremia. Ron ficou na mesma direção que ele, encolhido contra a parede, Hermione no lado oposto, ao lado de Harry.

- Prontos? – o moreno perguntou ofegante, como todos ali, olhando pela última vez para a casa do seu padrinho que ardia alaranjada do fogo.

- Espera! – Ron pediu e puxou Hermione para um beijo profundo. Draco e Harry se entreolharam, incomodados. Os dois ainda demoraram para se separar – Vamos! – confirmou o ruivo depois de um tempo, voltando a sua posição, assim como uma Hermione corada.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça e murmurou um feitiço que desintegrou a porta.

Dezenas de feitiços adentraram a casa, ricocheteando nas paredes, indo se perder no fogo que crescia, devorando tudo à volta. Quando pararam, Harry e Draco pularam para fora, berrando respostas à altura, seguidos por Ron e Hermione.

Espalharam-se pelo largo. A batalha foi longa, cada um lutava com dois ou mais encapuzados. Maldições imperdoáveis voavam a toda volta e Harry não sabia como os vizinhos ainda não tinham chamado a polícia, pois umas duas casas já tinham sido atingidas, desmoronando em parte.

Harry não se preocupava com o nome de quem estava lutando, deu tudo de si, a raiva o queimando por dentro. Mal via onde estavam os companheiros, de tão concentrado na luta. E tentava particularmente não saber quem Malfoy estava atacando ou onde ele estava.

Hermione lutava com dois comensais, começava a ficar cansada, o esforço de resgatar Harry aparecendo. Via Ron lutando com mais dois, do outro lado do largo. Seu coração estava apertado de medo. Só havia passado por situação parecida no dia que invadiram o Ministério, o que foi desastroso. Um raio de luz passou raspando pelo braço de Ron, fazendo-o sangrar. Hermione se desconcentrou na luta e foi atingida em cheio por um raio vermelho no peito. A dor se espalhou pelo seu corpo e ela desmaiou.

Draco havia entrado na luta ao lado de Harry, mas logo se separaram. Ele chegou a duelar contra quatro comensais de uma vez. Aparentemente, o objetivo deles deixara de ser Potter e passara a ser ele, "o traidor", como lhe diziam os gritos de surpresa daqueles que o atacavam.

Draco não teve dúvidas ao usar o _sectumsempra_ contra dois, que jaziam no chão. Não conseguia usar o _avada_, tinha medo, insegurança, mas não permitiria ser acusado de traidor. Ele nunca jurou lealdade para ninguém. Ele só, finalmente, fez uma escolha.

Draco escutou um grito fraco ao seu lado direito. Hermione caíra no chão, desacordada, e dois comensais se aproximavam dela. Um deles, Draco reconheceu pelo jeito de andar, era sua tia.

- Bella! – chamou antes que a mulher pudesse dar o golpe em Hermione.

Sua tia se voltou para a voz conhecida e desabou para trás com a força do feitiço que levou no peito. Draco assumiu a briga, se colocando entre o corpo inconsciente de Hermione e seus adversários. Mas eles se concentraram, avançando sobre o garoto. Estava novamente duelando com três e, pouco tempo depois, caiu no chão, gritando em dor, com um _cruccio_ vindo de algum lugar que ele não conseguiu prever.

Harry ouviu um grito contínuo que lhe chamou a atenção. Estuporou o comensal com quem estava lutando e se voltou para ver Draco se contorcendo de dor no chão sob a mira de dois comensais, caído perto do corpo de Hermione.

Harry correu até eles, estuporando um pelas costas e assumindo o duelo com o outro. Segundos depois seu adversário caiu estuporado por Ron, que correu até Hermione.

Harry deu a mão para ajudar o loiro, que ainda arfava no chão. Ron reanimou Hermione.

- Você está bem? – a pergunta veio do menos provável ali: Draco.

Hermione sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

Harry começou a examinar os corpos no chão, que coalhavam o largo, amarrando os vivos e separando os mortos.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Ron.

Harry não respondeu, olhou para o céu e murmurou o feitiço que era mais improvável sair de sua boca.

- _Morsmordre_ - a caveira verde pairou sobre a mansão em chamas. Harry se voltou para eles – Isso vai trazer o Ministério até aqui e afastar outros Comensais. – jogou algumas faíscas vermelhas para o alto – Isso vai trazer a Ordem. – olhou para o chão e murmurou outro feitiço - _Roseum_ - uma rosa vermelha surgiu - Isso vai dizer a Remus que estamos bem. Agora precisamos dar o fora daqui.

- Hogwarts? – sugeriu Ron.

- Não, acho que não. – ponderou Harry – Muita gente sabendo que estamos lá, e o colégio já mostrou que está vulnerável uma vez.

- A Ordem?

- Lá é seguro, mas não vamos ter paz nem para descansar nem para trabalhar.

- Ok, e aí? Ficamos aqui?

Harry ficou quieto um tempo, pensando. Deixou-se cair no chão.

- Ah, estou cansado! Queria um lugar para ficar quieto um pouco... Ron, sua casa está vazia?

- Bem, minha mãe e meu pai passam por lá de vez em quando, mas ficam mais tempo na Ordem. – Ron começou a contar nos dedos - Charlie está trabalhando, Bill está morando com Fleur...

- Eles foram para a França? - Hermine perguntou.

- Minha mãe morreria! – ele reforçou a afirmação negando com a cabeça para a namorada - E ele está na Ordem. Estão no centro de Londres. Mas bem... Os gêmeos estão na loja, Ginny no colégio... É, acho que temos chance. – disse, ignorando que pulara Percy em sua contagem - Além do que, eles chamaram a gente para passar o natal lá.

Harry não respondeu, ele olhava preocupado para o loiro.

- Bem... – Draco começou, entendendo o olhar do outro, a questão passava por sua cabeça também: um Malfoy na casa dos Weasley? – Ah... Vocês sabem de um lugar onde eu possa ir? – perguntou sem jeito.

- Quê? – Ron perguntou, alertando a todos – Claro que você vai para minha casa!

O loiro o olhou surpreso por aquela obviedade em sua voz, assim como os outros dois.

- Cara, – o ruivo continuou – depois de ver você defendendo a Mione daquele jeito, eu não admito que ninguém diga que você não é bem vindo na minha casa.

O loiro sorriu, embaraçado. Ron estendeu a mão para ele, e ele aceitou.

Uma coruja pairou sobre o largo destruído até Harry, que pegou o pergaminho que ela trazia e o abriu, lendo rápido. Amassou a carta e enfiou no bolso.

- Snape. – explicou – Falando do ataque. Chegou tarde dessa vez.

- Bem, vamos? Não quero ficar mais aqui. – pediu Hermione.

Ron e Hermione desapareceram em um "crack". Harry foi até o loiro e pegou sua mão. Aparataram no limite da propriedade Weasley.

- Não era para chegarmos mais perto? – perguntou Harry.

- Hum... Acho que as normas de segurança que instalaram desde a última vez que você esteve aqui ainda estão valendo. Ei!

Hermione desmaiara ao seu lado. O ruivo a segurou e abriu o portão antes de suspendê-la nos braços. Os outros dois o seguiram até a casa, vazia.

- Harry, você conhece a casa, se vira! Vou levar Mione para o quarto da Ginny para cuidar dela. Vai no meu quarto e pegue toalhas e roupas para vocês dois. Podem ficar no quarto dos gêmeos. Procura descansar.

- Não precisa de ajuda?

- Não.

Ron sumiu escada acima, levando Hermione.

- Vem, preciso comer alguma coisa. - o moreno resmungou.

Harry levou Draco até a cozinha e revirou os armários atrás de algo para comer. Achou chocolate, leite e algumas bolachas, era o suficiente. Sentia-se fraco, precisava dormir, mas sabia que não podia. O loiro não quis comer, somente observava tudo com atenção.

- Se você falar alguma merda eu juro que te bato.

Draco sorriu cinicamente.

- Acho que já passei dessa fase, mas agradeço por não ter a penca de ruivos por perto... Relógio legal.

Harry olhou para o relógio sobre a mesa, os nove ponteiros indicando os Weasley apontando para "perigo mortal".

- Eu preferia quando ele se movia mais. Vem, vou mostrar o quarto.

Subiram até o quarto de Ron para pegar roupas limpas e toalhas.

- Cara, ele torce pelo Chudley Channons! – foi o único comentário de Draco.

- Psiu! Você não vai querer acordar o vampiro do sótão. – foi a única resposta de Harry, que sorriu ao ver os olhos do loiro se arregalarem.

Os dois seguiram para o quarto dos gêmeos, no caminho Harry indicou o banheiro.

- Fique à vontade, Draco. Acho que você está bem, não está?

- Você não vai ficar?

- Não. Preciso dar umas voltas. – Harry disse vagamente, fechando a porta.

Draco não pode deixar de pensar que o outro continuava evitando ficar com ele, e isso o incomodou. Mas tomou banho e deitou na cama de solteiro. Acordou perto do meio dia, sentindo fome. Foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou Ron lavando a louça e uma Hermione sorridente sentada à mesa.

- Oi.

- Oi. Você está bem?

- Estou. Obrigada, Malfoy. Estou ficando mal acostumada com vocês três me paparicando desse jeito.

- Onde está o Harry? Ainda dormindo? – perguntou Ron, se voltando para o loiro.

- Não, ele não dormiu. Pelo menos não comigo.

Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares preocupados.

- Eu vou dar umas voltas por aí. Ver se eu acho ele.

O ruivo já estava quase na porta quando esta se abriu e algo parecido com uma pessoa entrou.

- Harry! – Ron se assustou.

- Ah... Oi. Vocês já acordaram.

Harry estava sujo, com gravetos e folhas enroscados nos cabelos e roupas, tinha o rosto cansado, mas feliz.

- Cara, onde você estava?

- Voando. Lembrei que minha firebolt estava aqui, fui dar umas voltas.

- Harry, você voou a noite toda? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- Bem, amanheceu logo que eu saí. - ele deu de ombros - Mas eu fiquei voando enquanto vocês dormiam, se é o que quer saber, Mione. – Harry bocejou - Mas não se preocupe, só fiquei entre as árvores, indo até o monte Stoatshead e voltando. Nossa... Preciso comer alguma coisa.

- Cara, você não está bem.

- Acho que agora eu estou melhor do que estive por um longo tempo, Ron. – Harry respondeu, se servindo do que os outros comeram e se sentando à mesa - Desde quando eu não voava? Desde o casamento do Bill, não é? A gente jogou quadribol no dia anterior, lembra? Depois não deu mais.

Ron ficou quieto um tempo, depois olhou Draco de um jeito estranho.

- Ron? – perguntou Mione, percebendo o jeito do namorado.

- A gente podia jogar uma partida de quadribol. Você topa, Malfoy?

- Claro!

- Ron, não! Podemos chamar atenção! – Hermione exclamou.

- Nada que alguns feitiços não resolva. Eu vou! – Harry se propos.

- Harry!

- Ah, joga também, Mione! Daí podemos formar dois times. – pediu Harry.

- Não!

- Vai!

- Não!

- Por favor!

- Não!

- Deixa de ser chata, Granger!

Os outros dois garotos riram da cara indignada de Hermione.

- Até você, Malfoy?

- Vai, amor. – disse Ron beijando o pescoço da namorada e sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, que fez a garota sorrir – Você joga comigo e o Draco com o Harry.

- Não! – Ron fez uma cara indignada com a negativa da namorada – Eu jogo com o Harry. Ele joga bem, eu não sei jogar. Você e o Draco jogam mais ou menos, daí fica equilibrado.

- Quê? – protestou o Draco ao "mais ou menos".

Ron riu.

- Tudo bem.

Hermione teve a melhor visão do jogo. Ron e Draco jogavam razoavelmente bem quando sozinhos, mas parecia que tinham uma enorme resistência a passar a goles para o outro. Do outro lado do campo, parecia um milagre que Hermione conseguisse ficar em cima da vassoura, e Harry demonstrou muita paciência com ela, por isso os dois chegaram poucas vezes aos aros.

Não jogaram com pomo, visto que tinham um apanhador em cada time e se eles saíssem atrás da bolinha não teria como continuarem. O jogo acabou empatado, sessenta a sessenta, quando começou a escurecer.

Tomaram banho e foram para a sala. Começara a chover. Ligaram o rádio e ficaram conversando durante um tempo, tomando chocolate quente. Ron estava deitado sobre as pernas de Mione, que se se encostou ao sofá, onde Harry estava deitado. Draco se jogou em uma poltrona.

Falaram sobre quadribol, sobre os irmãos de Ron, sobre a passagem de Mione e Draco na França, sobre quando estavam no colégio, rindo das brigas do passado.

- Ah! – Harry se sentou bruscamente no sofá, acordando assustado.

Harry cabeceava há quase meia hora. Quando ele começou a dormir, Mione desligou o rádio para não atrapalhar. O garoto mergulhou em sono profundo e voltou a ouvir a voz que lhe atordoava, acordando e assustando a todos. Hermione pegou sua mão e a beijou, ele se deitou novamente, levando as mãos ao rosto.

- Maldito! Por que ele não vai cuidar da vida? Fica azucrinando os outros... Me deixa dormir! Eu estou cansado, porra! Ele não dorme? Fica aí... _Harry Potter, Harry Potter_ - falou na língua das cobras, balançando a cabeça e imitando a voz chiada de seus sonhos com deboche – Cala a boca! Vai tomar no cu, mestiço nojento!

- Harry! – chamou Hermione, o reprimindo.

Ron começou a rir.

- Cara, parece o Malfoy falando, xingando a gente. - ele se jutificou - Nunca que _Harry Potter_ xingaria _Você sabe quem_ de mestiço!

- É verdade, Potter. Isso não é coisa do "Eleito" falar? Assim vai acabar sendo acusado de ser Comensal! – Draco disse em falso tom de reprimenda, sorrindo para o moreno.

- Ah, cala a boca vocês também. – Harry respondeu, atirando uma almofada no loiro.

Draco e Harry acompanharam Ron nas risadas. Hermione parecia dividida, preocupada demais.

Uma porta bateu, quebrando o clima. Harry se sentou rápido e acenou para Ron com a cabeça. Os dois pegaram as varinhas e se aproximaram da cozinha devagar. Draco e Mione levantaram também, se armando. Escutaram vozes na cozinha.

- Molly, pode preparar um chá para mim? Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível...

- Pai? Mãe? – chamou Ron, incerto.

- Ron! – a senhora Weasley o abraçou logo que entrou na cozinha, entre surpresa e feliz – Céus, você está bem! Ah, Hermione, que bom... E você também, Harry, querido. Como está abatido e... Oh, Merlin! Arthur!

Draco acabara de entrar na cozinha e o senhor e a senhora Weasley o olhavam assustados.

- Ah... Mãe... Acho que vocês conhecem Draco Malfoy... Bem... Achei que vocês não se incomodariam se ele ficasse um tempo aqui com a gente.

O senhor e a senhora Weasley se entreolharam. O senhor Weasley parecia estar com alguma coisa atravessada na garganta.

- Eu... Bem... Claro, seja bem vindo. Por favor, sente-se, querido. Aceita uma xícara de chá? Acho que faria bem a todos nós.

- Sim, obrigado. – Draco respondeu tímido, mas não sentou, se encolheu contra a parede, atrás de Harry.

O silêncio tomou conta da cozinha. O senhor Weasley depositou um jornal e alguns papéis sobre a mesa e se sentou. Depois se dirigiu ao loiro.

- Bem... Eu sinceramente lamento, Malfoy.

- Pelo quê? – Draco perguntou emburrado. A última coisa que queria era pena daqueles seres.

- Seu pai. Eu só soube hoje à tarde.

- Quê? – Draco perguntou assustado.

- Nós não recebemos notícias há muito tempo, senhor Weasley. – alertou Harry.

- Então você não sabe? Eu... Eu realmente lamento muito, Malfoy...

E o senhor Weasley ofereceu o Profeta Vespertino para Draco, que o desdobrou temeroso. Seus olhos bateram na primeira página e se arregalaram por um momento. Ele ficou mortalmente pálido e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Ele olhou a todos à volta, apavorado, andando para trás até bater na porta, que se abriu. Então o loiro correu para fora, deixando o jornal cair no chão.

- Draco! – Harry gritou e correu atrás do loiro. Mas seu olhar caiu sobre a folha no chão, o fazendo nausear antes de sair.

Na manchete, a ameaça: fuga em massa de Azkaban logo após prisão histórica. Mas isso não abalaria Draco. O pior era a foto. Abaixo havia duas fotos lado a lado, uma da mansão Black pegando fogo com os corpos em primeiro plano. A outra era terrível. Um corpo jogado no chão pedregoso na ilha de Azkaban. Os cabelos muito loiros esvoaçando. O ângulo estranho dos membros e do tórax não permitia que se visse o rosto, mas era um homem. E ao lado do corpo, escrito na terra com, provavelmente, o sangue do próprio homem, sete letras sentenciais: Traidor.

- Draco!

Draco corria pelo jardim lamacento, sem se importar com o frio ou com a chuva forte.

- Draco! – Harry correu para alcançá-lo, pegando-o pelo braço – Draco!

- Me solta! – Draco gritou, ele vagava pelos jardins sem saber aonde ia, as mãos correndo pelos cabelos loiros molhados, os olhos perdidos.

- Draco!

- Eu vou matar aqueles desgraçados! – ele começou a gritar febrilmente - Eu vou MATAR! Devia ter matado quando tive chance... Eles... Eles... MALDITOS! Meu pai! Meu pai!

- Draco!

- Ele morreu por minha causa! EU o matei! Eu matei meu pai! Ele nunca foi traidor! Nunca! Eu fui... Eu...

- Não! – Harry tentou alcançá-lo, mas Draco correu – Draco!

O loiro caiu de joelhos, abraçando o corpo, e gritou, alto, com todas as forças que tinha, gritou até acabar o fôlego, baixando a cabeça até o chão. Então ficou abaixado, o corpo se balançando com seus soluços.

Harry se aproximou com cuidado e puxou seus ombros para cima. Para sua surpresa, Draco o abraçou com força, chorando descontrolado. Harry não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer. Levantou as mãos, sem jeito, e passou de leve nos cabelos do loiro. Os soluços aumentaram. Simplesmente apertou o corpo do outro com força contra o seu, deixando que chorasse.

- Meu pai... Meu pai... Pai... – Draco resmungava no choro.

Quando seus joelhos começaram a doer, Harry ergueu o corpo, levando o loiro junto, que se deixou conduzir, o corpo mole, sem parar de chorar, sem soltar o moreno.

Harry o conduziu de volta para a casa. Ao entrar na cozinha, percebeu os olhares de todos ali. Simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e subiu com o outro para o quarto dos gêmeos.

Draco continuava chorando. Harry fechou a porta com o pé e o envolveu novamente com os braços. Draco o abraçou, mas com menos força, parecia fraco. Harry começou a tirar a camisa do loiro. Draco se afastou e olhou o moreno.

- O-o o que vo-você ta fazen-zendo? – perguntou entre soluços.

- Não quero que você fique doente. – Harry respondeu simplesmente - Estou tirando sua roupa molhada... Vem.

Harry o empurrou para trás, tirando os sapatos do loiro com os próprios pés enquanto andavam, e o levou para a cama. O loiro deitou, encolhido. Harry tirou sua camisa e sapatos também e voltou a abraçá-lo.

- Chora, Draco. Chora o quanto você quiser... Eu vou ficar aqui, do seu lado, ok?

Draco se aconchegou nos braços do moreno e voltou a chorar.

Quanto tempo o loiro chorou? Harry não saberia dizer. Ele chorou até dormir. Harry o olhava com ternura, enxugando suas lágrimas e fazendo carinhos pelo seu rosto.

Algumas horas depois que Draco dormiu, a porta do quarto se abriu com cuidado e alguém depositou algo sobre as caixas perto da porta.

- Oi? – perguntou Harry, baixinho.

- Sou eu, querido. Durma. – respondeu Molly com a voz trêmula em um sussurro. Ela sabia que os dois garotos estavam dormindo no mesmo quarto, mas foi um choque encontrá-los seminus e abraçados daquela forma.

- Não. Eu não consigo dormir. Queria falar com a senhora. Espere...

Harry começou a se mexer devagar, tentando sair do abraço do loiro sem incomodá-lo, tirando a mão de sua cintura com cuidado e puxando um travesseiro para substituir seu braço sob a cabeça do outro.

Quando levantou, sacudiu os cabelos molhados e esticou o corpo.

- Ah, a senhora trouxe cobertas! Obrigado.

- E um lanche também.

Ele apanhou um cobertor e o jogou sobre o corpo do loiro, que se virou na cama, resmungando, depois saiu do quarto com a bandeja na mão, se sentando nos degraus da escada. Molly se sentou ao lado dele.

- Como ele está?

- Péssimo. Mas vai ficar bem, ele é forte.

- Vocês... hum... O que há entre vocês, querido?

- Bem, nada no momento. Mas... Bem...

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. – Molly tentou mudar de assunto, constrangida – Foi bom você estar acordado. Ron e Hermione também já se recolheram. Eles estão namorando, não? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo de leve, a senhora Weasley continuou - Eu precisava avisar alguém que eu e Arthur vamos voltar para a Ordem daqui a algumas horas. Ele tem plantão esta noite.

- Tudo bem. É provável que quando vocês voltarem, nós também não estejamos mais aqui.

- Aonde vocês vão, querido?

- Eu preciso cuidar de algumas coisas, senhora Weasley. Preciso terminar o que comecei.

- A sua casa...

- Ah, sobre isso. Senhora Weasley, eu não vou ter tempo de, bem, procurar outro lugar para ficar por enquanto, será que posso deixar algumas coisas minhas aqui?

- Tudo bem, querido. Deixe o que quiser no quarto do Ron, saberemos que é seu.

- Ok. – Harry parecia tenso, demorou um pouco para continuar – Senhora Weasley, eu não quero colocar ninguém em risco. Vocês da Ordem já devem ter percebido que o que eu estou fazendo não é algo simples. Bem, Ron e Hermione teimam em me acompanhar. Mas Draco... Eu não gostaria que ele... Bem, ele não tem para onde ir... Será que ele pode ficar aqui?

- Claro, querido. – Molly respirou fundo – Se você confia nele para isso, eu também confio. Mas acha que ele aceitaria ficar aqui, sozinho?

Harry respirou e começou a comer devagar.

- Senhora Weasley, o que aconteceu exatamente? Eu não pude ler o jornal...

- Bem, o jornal contou que os aurores encontraram o largo destruído e os Comensais reunidos sob a marca negra em frente à casa dos Black. O que aconteceu antes disso você deve saber melhor do que eu. Mas, bem, eles foram levados para Azkaban. Horas depois, antes de amanhecer, um grupo de comensais acompanhados por dementadores e lobisomens invadiu a prisão e libertaram todos que estavam lá. Aparentemente houve um... Um conflito entre os Comensais que haviam sido presos na madrugada e um dos prisioneiros antigos, Lucius Malfoy, que acabou assassinado de maneira bárbara. Todos os outros fugiram, os guardas foram mortos, somente dois sobreviveram, por terem se jogado no mar logo no começo do ataque. Foi um massacre.

Harry tentava engolir o lanche, mas sua garganta estava fechada, o estômago se diluindo em raiva. Deixou o resto do sanduíche na bandeja e passou as mãos no rosto nervosamente.

- Harry...

- Eu estou bem. Se importa de levar a bandeja de volta? Eu mesmo não levo pois não gostaria de deixá-lo sozinho. E é melhor ele não comer, mais um incentivo para que desça quando acordar. – pediu angustiado, tateando os bolsos até achar o maço de cigarros.

Harry sacou um cigarro e ia levando-o à boca quando se deparou com o olhar triste de Molly. Ele o pegou na mão novamente e ficou girando entre os dedos.

- Pode me fazer mais um favor? Jogue isto fora para mim? – perguntou, colocando o maço e o cigarro solto sobre a bandeja.

- Com muito prazer, querido. – Molly respondeu sorrindo.

- E... a senhora tem pena e pergaminho aí?

Ela remexeu os bolsos das vestes, tirando uma pena amassada e um pedaço de pergaminho pequeno.

- Edwiges já chegou? – Harry perguntou enquanto escrevia.

- Sim. Ela veio do largo?

- Acho que sim. Quando saímos, ela estava caçando. Mas acho que ela já sabe que pode me encontrar aqui. Olhe, peça para ela entregar isso, sim? É urgente.

Harry entregou o pergaminho rasgado em dois e se levantou. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta do quarto, quando parou.

- Senhora Weasley...

- Sim, querido.

- Eu... Você tem notícias da Ginny?

- Ela está bem. – a mulher respondeu sorrindo. – Ela me contou que vocês namoraram durante um período no ano passado. Ela ficou triste por um tempo, mas já está melhor. Ela te entendeu.

- Senhora Weasley, eu... Eu... Eu acho que eu não vou poder vê-la por muito tempo e... Será que você poderia dar um recado para ela?

- Claro, querido.

- Diga que eu sinto muita, muita falta dela, mas que eu estou bem. Pode falar que eu estou me envolvendo com outra pessoa, mas que eu não me esqueço dela por nem um minuto. Diga que eu quero que ela seja feliz... Não importa o que aconteça.

- Você não vai voltar com ela, mesmo que tudo acabe, não, Harry?

- Não... Acho que não.

- Eu falo, fique tranquilo. Agora vá, que tem alguém que precisa muito de você.

E Molly desceu as escadas devagar.

Harry levou a mão à boca e correu ao banheiro. Vomitou compulsivamente pela quarta vez desde que chegara à Toca. Olhou-se no espelho nervoso e preocupado, antes de entrar no quarto e se acomodar novamente na cama apertada, abraçando o loiro por trás carinhosamente.

**o0o**

Draco acordou e demorou um tempo para se lembrar de onde estava. O quarto ainda estava escuro, mas raios de sol passavam pelas venezianas e caiam sobre as caixas empilhadas a um canto, mostrando que o dia já ia longe. A visão das caixas com o símbolo das Gemialidades Weasley fez com que as lembranças o atingissem com força total, não só de onde estava, mas também do porque se sentia tão mal.

Quis se levantar, mas uma mão caía pesadamente sobre sua cintura. Draco tentou afastá-la, mas ela se recolheu sozinha ao sentir seu movimento. O loiro girou o corpo no abraço do moreno, se virando de frente para ele. Harry tinha o rosto cansado, obviamente não dormira a noite toda, novamente.

- Oi.

- Oi. Como você está se sentindo?

Draco suspirou e respondeu simplesmente.

- Vazio.

Harry o beijou na testa com carinho.

- Eu sei como é... Mas saiba que você não está sozinho.

Draco se acomodou melhor junto ao corpo do moreno, pensando em tudo o que havia passado, na raiva que sentia, na tristeza. E então percebeu que o moreno passou pelo mesmo, senão por coisas piores que ele.

- Como você aguenta tudo isso? – perguntou, amargurado.

Harry tivera a noite inteira para pensar sobre a situação, sobre o que acontecera, sobre como Draco estaria se sentindo e o que ele mesmo sentia. Não foi difícil responder àquilo.

- Você é mais forte que eu, Draco. Eu tive tempo de me acostumar. Quando eu perdi meus pais, eu era muito pequeno. Quando eu fui sentir falta, já tinha aceitado o fato. Tudo o que aconteceu comigo, eu meio que tive um tempo para respirar antes que algo pior viesse. Você viu o chão sumir de uma vez só, e está de pé. Eu te admiro muito.

Harry precisava falar algo que o perturbou durante a noite toda, mas sentia medo de tocar no assunto, tinha medo dos sentimentos do loiro, sabia que a ferida era muito recente ainda, mas tinha que falar.

- Draco, sobre o que você falou ontem... Sobre você ser o culpado pela morte do seu pai... Draco, você sabe que isso não é verdade, não sabe?

Draco sentiu a dor o afligir de novo e desviou o olhar com uma careta, fazendo força para não chorar. Harry passou a mão por sua face, o forçando a olhá-lo de novo. As lágrimas manchavam o rosto do loiro mais uma vez, mas ele respondeu muito racionalmente.

- Eu fiz minhas escolhas, Harry. Não finja que isso não interferiu... Que o fato de eu ter lutado contra os comensais na sua casa não teve nada a ver com o fato de meu pai ser encontrado morto com a acusação de traidor. – Draco suspirou, engolindo um soluço, e continuou – Por favor, Harry, não me cobre uma posição agora. Você tem sorte, você sabe o que fazer. Quando eu achei que sabia, a coisa que eu mais temia aconteceu como consequência. Quando eu escolhi ser Comensal, mataram minha mãe. Quando eu escolhi não ser, matam o meu pai. – as lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto – Eu tenho escolhas, Harry? Ou sou só um brinquedo na mão dos outros?

- Ei! – Harry o acalmou, limpando suas lágrimas – Calma...

Harry esperou o loiro normalizar a respiração para voltar a falar.

- No fundo você sabe o que fazer, Draco. Você tem seus valores, tem seus guias. Eu também tive escolhas, Draco, e as minhas eram muito mais extremas que as suas. Eu podia ter me negado a entrar no mundo da magia. Podia ter escolhido ser da Slytherin e ter a mesma formação que você, o chapéu seletor me ofereceu isso. _Você_ me ofereceu isso. Eu podia ter me unido ao Lord. Ele não chegou a me oferecer essa chance, mas eu tive oportunidade de me interessar pelo mesmo que ele, ele mesmo chegou a me mostrar o quanto somos parecidos. Tem até uma profecia que fala sobre isso, tentando me dizer o que fazer, você já deve ter ouvido falar. A cada passo que eu dou, mesmo que seja com a intenção de destruí-lo, ainda tenho a opção de me tornar um novo Lord, Draco. Mas eu faço meu caminho. Todo o mundo bruxo espera algo de mim, mas somente eu vivo a minha vida, entende? E já perdi e ganhei muito com isso. É o mesmo com você. Você é inteligente, Draco. Você sai dessa.

O loiro o olhou nos olhos, se perguntando quando a opinião que um tinha do outro mudou tanto assim. Harry o olhava com reverência.

- Você parece um anjo de mármore chorando. – ele disse, afastando os cabelos loiros dos olhos do outro – Tão perfeito... Uma tristeza tão simples que parece que não há nada mais bonito.

Draco sorriu, plenamente consciente de que devia estar com olheiras, olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho, sem falar do resto, acabara de acordar. Mas sorriu, e isso bastou para que Harry sentisse um peso cair de seus ombros.

- Harry... O que está acontecendo entre a gente?

Harry se assustou com a pergunta. Não saberia responder, mesmo que seu silêncio se arrastasse por muitas horas a mais que os minutos que se seguiram.

- Eu não sei, Draco. Eu não sei. – mas o abraçou com mais força.

Os dois ficaram assim, deitados abraçados, se olhando durante muito tempo.

- Vamos descer? Você deve estar com fome. – Harry sugeriu com cuidado. Como o loiro não respondeu, ele achou bom comentar – O senhor e a senhora Weasley saíram durante a noite, só estamos nós quatro novamente.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e se levantou.

Quando os dois entraram na cozinha, Ron e Hermione estavam sentados conversando.

- Ah, Draco... – Hermione pareceu se conter para não abraçá-lo.

- Eu estou bem. – disse sorrindo.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa. Harry tirou algumas miniaturas do bolso e se voltou para Ron.

- Ron, sua mãe permitiu que eu deixasse umas coisas aqui. Você pode levar isso para o seu quarto?

- Claro.

O ruivo pegou as coisas e subiu as escadas. Enquanto isso Hermione separou alguma coisa para os dois comerem, Draco se serviu, Harry ficou olhando, com medo.

Ela esperou o ruivo voltar para falar.

- Nós já vamos, Harry?

- Estou só esperando uma resposta, Mione. Mas não vai demorar.

- E o que você está pensando em fazer?

- Espera.

A cozinha caiu em silêncio. Somente Draco comia, os outros três estavam tensos.

Uma coruja castanha entrou pela janela quase uma hora depois. Harry a apanhou e leu. Dobrou a carta e não falou nada. Uns quinze minutos depois, outra coruja entrou. Harry leu e passou as duas cartas para que o ruivo e a amiga lessem enquanto escrevia e mandava uma terceira, que Hermione leu antes que Edwiges partisse.

- Harry, o que significa isso? – Hermione perguntou, rígida.

- Significa, Mione, que eu tomei uma decisão.

- Significa que você está se precipitando, isso sim. – Ron reagiu.

- Eu só estou fazendo o que eu tenho que fazer.

- Convocar a Ordem e Snape para uma reunião em Hogwarts hoje à noite? É isso o que você tem que fazer?

- Eu pedi que Snape levasse Nagine como prova de sua lealdade à Ordem.

- Quê? – Hermione perguntou assustada – Harry, se Voldemort souber...

- Se ele souber, Snape vai do mesmo jeito, porque ele vai tentar descobrir o que a gente quer com ele e a cobra, e é isso que importa. Voldemort vai perder sua última horcrux hoje. Nessa reunião, o Snape sendo fiel à gente ou não, eu vou montar o ataque a Voldemort.

- Harry, ainda falta uma! Ainda falta uma horcrux que a gente nem sabe onde está e muito menos o que é.

- A gente vai buscar agora. Eu tenho quase certeza que está na Borgin&Burkes.

- Quase! – exclamou Hermione, exasperada.

- Eu estou fazendo minhas apostas, Mione! Está na hora de arriscar!

- Para quê, Harry? Não estávamos trabalhando bem daquele jeito? Só invadindo quando tínhamos mais dados em mãos! É em uma loja de artigo das trevas na Travessa do Tranco em que nós vamos entrar!

- E você não acha que já sabe o suficiente, Mione? O que você quer mais? Uma semana plantada em algum ponto do Beco Diagonal, olhando o movimento? O movimento é composto por dezenas de bruxos com comensais infiltrados. Eu não preciso saber mais nada além do que já sei. Eu, você, Ron, a gente pode fazer isso. E eu quero acabar com isso o mais cedo possível.

- Isso é suicídio! – exclamou Hermione, exasperada.

- Harry, você não precisa fazer isso. Cara, não é por causa daquela merda de profecia que...

- Foda-se a profecia! – Harry gritou, assustando os outros - Eu não estou fazendo isso porque aquela vaca ou outra pessoa qualquer me falou para fazer! Eu não vou atrás de Voldemort porque ele é o cara mau da história! Eu não estou destruindo as horcruxes porque Dumbledore quis! Eu quero matar aquele desgraçado porque eu ouvi ele matando meus pais às gargalhadas! Porque eu ouvi ele ordenar friamente a morte do Cedric! Porque eu vi Sirius morrendo por causa dele! Porque eu vi os pais do Neville ignorarem o filho por causa dele! E tantos outros que eu vi chorando e sofrendo por causa dele! E eu vou matar ele, porque eu acredito que eu posso fazer isso! Ou pelo menos, eu posso enfraquecê-lo o suficiente para que outro o mate! Não é suicídio, Mione! Suicídio é continuar nessa vida, lutando na rua, sem poder viver em paz! E vou fazer isso AGORA, PORQUE EU NÃO TENHO TEMPO! Porque esse maldito está me enfraquecendo, está me destruindo! EU VOU MATAR ELE, HERMIONE, ANTES QUE ELE ME MATE!

Um silêncio seguiu aos gritos de Harry. Ele debruçou a cabeça sobre a mesa, tentando respirar.

- O que está acontecendo, Harry? - Hermione perguntou, sua voz tensa.

Harry passou a mão no rosto, nervoso.

- Nada. – respondeu seco.

Ron e Hermione o encararam, a descrença estampada no rosto de cada um. O silêncio se seguiu, como um espaço para que Harry voltasse atrás, mas ele olhava para o outro lado da cozinha.

- Fala, merda! – gritou Ron, batendo a mão fechada no tampo da mesa.

Harry o encarou firme.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, ok? Eu estou... estranho... Desde... Desde que a Mione me... Ah, cara! – Harry passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Harry. – Mione chamou baixinho, o incentivando a continuar.

- Ele não me deixa dormir há quatro meses. Eu tenho medo de dormir! Acho que não prego os olhos por mais de 15 minutos consecutivos há semanas. E agora eu não consigo comer. Nada. Tudo o que eu ponho na boca, meu corpo devolve. Eu não posso controlar. Desde que...

Ele voltou a baixar a cabeça. O silêncio pesou.

- Harry... Você... Você... MAS QUE MERDA, VOCÊ NÃO FALA NADA!

- E o que você queria que eu falasse, Hermione? – Harry perguntou, cansado.

- Você pode estar doente... Uma virose, sei lá!

- Mione, desde que eu acordei, lá no largo, meu estômago joga para fora tudo o que eu ponho na boca! Você acha mesmo que é uma virose? Eu não sei o que ele fez comigo, só sei que a cada minuto que passa, eu me sinto mais fraco. Mas não importa.

- É claro que importa! Você precisa ir para o Saint Mungus agora!

- Não! Você acha que eles vão conseguir fazer alguma coisa, Ron? E eles não vão me deixar sair de lá.

O silêncio seguiu novamente, Hermione andando de um lado para o outro, nervosa, Ron batendo a mão fechada sobre a mesa de modo ritmado, pensando.

- E aí, vocês vão comigo?

Ron olhou com raiva para o amigo.

- Mas é claro!

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. Harry se voltou ao loiro, que estava observando a cena mudo.

- Você fica. – decretou Harry.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e assumiu seu ar arrogante, falando arrastado.

- Mas é claro que não. Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens, Potter? Eu vou com você!

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou o loiro, que estreitara os olhos e o encarava em resposta, medindo forças.

De repente, Draco se levantou e seguiu em direção à lareira, apanhando um punhado de pó de flu do vaso que ficava ao lado e sumindo nas chamas verdes antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo.

- Draco, não!

- Borgin e Burkes!

Porém, a quantidade de pó fora grande demais, mantendo a ligação entre as lareiras abertas. Harry, Ron e Hermione, se alinharam, esperando ouvir a explosão do outro lado.

- Bom dia, Borgin! – a voz do loiro soou fria e autoritária do outro lado do fogo.

- Senhor... Senhor Malfoy! Eu não esperava vê-lo tão cedo. – a voz do lojista soou insegura.

- Mas você não me viu, meu caro! _Estupore! Obliviate!_

Um estrondo e o barulho de algo caindo do outro lado. Houve um momento de silêncio, então a voz do Draco voltou a soar.

- É melhor vir logo, Potter. Eu não vou fazer o seu trabalho!

- Slytherin arrogante filho da puta! Você é foda, Draco! – disse Harry mal humorado, sinalizando para os outros dois e entrando na lareira.

-:=:-

**NA:**** Oi, pessoas! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo depois de tanta demora, desculpem! Desde que eu comecei a escrever a fic, eu pretendia levá-los para a Toca em algum momento, como um suspiro, um capítulo mais ameno. Mas acho que as ações do Draco não poderiam ficar sem conseq****u****ências, sem mais. Mesmo assim, eu gostei do rumo que as coisas tomaram. O oitavo capítulo está quase na metade, mas como vou viajar agora na páscoa não sei quando vou poder postar. Mas, surpresa: ele virá acompanhado por uma capa, pra fic ficar mais bonitinha.**

**Continuem lendo e comentando, por favor! Preciso muito de vocês! Huahuahua**

**Beijos**


	8. Crime e castigo

**Capítulo 08**

**Crime e castigo**

- Harry? – Ron perguntou cuidadoso ao ver o amigo se soltar em uma poltrona depois de quase quatro horas de busca.

- Muita magia. – Harry passou as mãos no rosto – Precisávamos saber o que é, ajudaria muito. Tudo aqui é muito mágico. Em algumas coisas eu ainda posso sentir a presença dele. Ele deve ter ficado aqui por muito tempo.

- Pelo que Dumbledore disse, suponho que anos. – completou Hermione – Descanse um pouco, Harry. Não vamos embora sem essa horcrux ou a certeza de que não está aqui.

Eles haviam trancado a loja, fechado todas as portas e cortinas e bloqueado a lareira. Borgin jazia inconsciente em cima do balcão, junto a peças jogadas pelos garotos, entre as quais estava sentado Draco, com as pernas cruzadas, cuidando para que o velho não acordasse.

- Acho que tem um quarto nos fundos, Borgin mora aqui. Se você quiser deitar um pouco... – sugeriu o loiro.

Harry negou com a cabeça, agradecendo. Ron e Hermione ainda vagaram pela loja por um tempo, examinando os objetos com cuidado. Harry esfregava a cicatriz, dolorida.

- Ei! – ele falou de repente, assustando a todos – Como eu sou idiota! A horcrux não está aqui!

Hermione suspirou desanimada.

- E onde está? – perguntou Ron.

- Cara, Voldemort não ia colocar a horcrux a venda, nem seria louco de deixar aos cuidados do Borgin, pois o velho certamente venderia. Não pode estar aqui!

Ron se deixou cair em outra poltrona, desanimado.

- Mas ele não deixaria assim, a vista, ele esconderia... – começou Mione.

- Sim, estou considerando isso, e estamos perto. Mas esconder uma antiguidade entre outras antiguidades não é muito inteligente, se você não quer que elas sejam tratadas da mesma forma. Olha, Dumbledore falou que o tal do Burques era sócio do Borgin. Suponho que os dois não morassem aqui, não é como se houvesse espaço para dois adultos viverem bem. Considerando que o Borgin só tenha se mudado de uns tempos para cá, esse quarto de que o Draco falou podia muito bem...

- Hospedar os funcionários.

- Bingo, Mione! Draco?

- Suponho que fique no andar de cima. Temos que ver, eu nunca fui lá.

Draco jogou mais um estupore no Borgin, só para garantir que ele não acordasse enquanto não voltassem, e os quatro começaram a explorar a loja. Atrás do balcão tinha uma porta. De um lado, um armário de vassouras, do outro um pequeno banheiro, ao fundo uma área com alguns instrumentos, uma mesa, um banquinho, objetos quebrados e uma escada.

Subiram devagar, em fila indiana. Saíram em um quarto, um cômodo único, muito amplo, que pegava a parte de cima da loja.

- Ele não tinha estoque? – perguntou Ron, pensando na loja dos gêmeos e espantado com o espaço aberto.

- Acho que coloca tudo a venda, não fica armazenando, por isso lá embaixo é tão apinhado de coisas. – respondeu Draco.

Eles se espalharam e começaram a examinar o espaço. No centro, a cama larga. Havia várias roupas jogadas por cima dos lençóis e sobre o baú a seus pés. No canto, uma mesa com papéis com várias contas, recortes de jornais e louça suja por cima. Havia no outro canto uma pia e um espelho. Do outro lado do quarto, uma cozinha improvisada ao lado da lareira.

Harry alisava a cabeceira da cama com os olhos fechados.

- Bem, certamente ele esteve aqui, e ficou por muito tempo.

Reviraram tudo, mas não acharam nada que parecesse não pertencer ao próprio Borgin.

- Ei, Harry, vem cá! – chamou Ron afoito.

Harry se aproximou dele, que estava examinando a janela que dava para a rua paralela à Travessa do Tranco, um beco sujo e sem saída, acabando em uma parede de tijolos vermelhos, como a que escondia o Beco Diagonal.

- O que foi?

Ron pegou a mão dele e levou o seu indicador à divisa do vidro superior com a massa que o prendia no batente.

- Céus, isso é...

Harry abriu a janela e ficou de joelhos sobre o caixilho para examinar de perto o vidro.

- Ha-ha! – ele gritou em triunfo.

- O que é, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, ansiosa.

- Uma cobra. – ele respondeu ofegante – Uma cobra minúscula esculpida em baixo relevo no vidro. Havia uma dessas marcando a entrada da Câmara Secreta, em Hogwarts. Ela deve marcar alguma coisa.

- Uma porta? – sugeriu Ron.

- Sim, mas não aqui. Eu não sinto nada. Não há a concentração de magia necessária. Só se... Só se ela estiver apontando, sei lá, indicando algo...

Ele desceu do caixilho e olhou o quarto, passando a mão com cuidado na parede oposta, para a qual a cobra apontava.

- _Abra!_ - disse na língua das cobras, mas nada aconteceu. Repetiu isso em vários pontos, sem resultado.

- Espera... – Hermione falou, ofegando de antecipação – Me mostra essa cobra, Ron. – ele levou a mão da garota até o desenho – Isso é um vidro. A cobra pode tanto apontar para o que está dentro, quanto para o que está fora.

Draco e Ron se debruçaram e olharam para fora, procurando por algo.

- E...? – Draco perguntou, depois de não achar nada além de sujeira no beco vazio.

- Bem... O que pode atravessar vidro tanto de dentro para fora como de fora para dentro é luz. E... Acho que tem algo mais aqui...

Hermione subiu no caixilho, como Harry tinha feito, e examinou a cobrinha com atenção.

- Ela foi prismada. _Lumus._

O raio de luz que saiu da varinha da garota em direção à cobrinha se repartiu em sete cores, brilhando em arco íris do outro lado do vidro, mas no centro foi reduzido a um pequeno facho de luz. Facho que apontava para um único tijolo na parede no fim do beco. No meio do tijolo, algo brilhou, refletindo a luz. Harry desceu a escada correndo, com os outros no seu encalço.

- Espera, Harry!

- O que foi, Mione? – ele perguntou em sua ansiedade.

- Você não está achando estranho? Quero dizer, para quê a cobra? Nenhuma horcrux estava marcada antes, por que deixar uma pista tão óbvia, um meio de achar a horcrux? Estamos falando de Voldemort, Harry.

Harry pareceu considerar por um momento.

- Eu não sei, Mione. Não sei por que ele deixou a pista. Talvez ele mesmo precisasse de um meio de encontrar o local onde escondeu, talvez pensasse em confiar a alguém como fazer isso. Como você disse, Mione, estamos falando de Voldemort. O que quer dizer que nada é seguro, nada é certo. Mas eu tenho que tentar, entende?

Os quatro ficaram lado a lado a três metros da parede, com as varinhas empunhadas. O tijolo que brilha parecia estar no centro, mas qual? Daquela distância pareciam todos iguais.

- É melhor alguém voltar lá e jogar a luz de novo. – Draco sugeriu.

- Eu vou. – Hermione se ofereceu e voltou para a loja.

A menina reapareceu na janela segundos depois. O facho de luz voltou a bater na parede, em um tijolo acima de suas cabeças.

Harry deu um passo para frente, a varinha em punhos, suas entranhas pareciam derreter em apreensão, seu corpo se arrepiando em resposta à magia evidente ali, seus pés e mãos gelados, o mesmo frio que parecia invadir seu corpo vindo do chão a cada passo que ele dava.

- _Abra!_ - murmurou na língua das cobras ao vislumbrar a pequena cobra de luz no centro do tijolo.

A peça se moveu, girando no meio das outras, revelando uma face oca, com um pacote dentro. Harry se aproximou mais, sentindo o frio aumentar.

- _Especto patronum_ - Ron gritou e Harry se obrigou a dar as costas à parede.

Centenas de dementadores invadiam o Beco. O patrono de Ron somente abriu um corredor entre eles, sem conseguir dispersar a todos.

- Vai logo, Harry! – gritou o ruivo.

- Aaaahhhh! – um grito de terror veio de cima.

Harry olhou a tempo de ver Hermione subir na janela e se jogar de cerca de sete metros de altura, caindo no chão com estrondo e, aparentemente, uma perna quebrada antes da janela se fechar sozinha.

- Mione!

- A loja se fechou. Todas as portas se trancaram. Harry, acaba logo com isso e vamos sair daqui! – ela pediu entre dentes, segurando a perna quebrada.

- Porra, me ensina a fazer isso! – pediu Draco, enquanto Ron lançava um patrono atrás do outro, sem muito sucesso em fazer os dementadores desaparecerem, mas conseguindo mantê-los a certa distância.

Os dois estavam recuando, Draco caiu de joelhos no chão, balançando a cabeça, tentando se livrar da influência dos dementadores. Harry se voltou ao pacote, o pegando com cuidado e retirando a seda que o envolvia.

- Tente... tente pensar em algo feliz... – Ron ensinava, enquanto ele mesmo tentava se concentrar – Algo muito feliz... O mais feliz... E então... _Especto patronum!_

O pacote era pesado. Hermione choramingava a alguns metros ao seu lado. Draco resmungava as palavras, tentando fazer um patrono, uma nuvem informe de luz pairando a sua frente. Ron estava de joelhos no chão, seu patrono os rodeando, mantendo os dementadores afastados deles.

Ele retirou a seda, tentando se concentrar no que fazia. Uma figura esculpida em ouro. Uma mulher, muito bonita e séria, morena e seminua, sentada entre árvores, coberta com véus, se mirando em um espelho, com uma figura idêntica a que ele observava, se repetindo ao infinito. Acima, um grande "R", trabalhado em bronze, o símbolo da Ravenclaw.

- _Especto patronum_ - Draco gritou o feitiço mais uma vez, com uma força retirada da visão de Ron desmaiado ao seu lado e os dementadores avançando sobre eles, agora sem proteção. Um dragão de luz varreu a rua antes que Draco desmaiasse.

Harry respirou fundo e virou o espelho.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - seu grito cortou o céu e ele caiu.

- Harry! – Hermione gritou ao ver o amigo jogado no chão, os olhos sangrando, como bizarras lágrimas vermelhas lhe banhando a face, a pele branca como cera, um objeto de ouro caído sobre o seu peito, imóvel.

Ela sentiu o frio, os dementadores estavam voltando. Ela se concentrou e lançou um patrono sobre eles, os afastando de Draco e Ron, enquanto se arrastava em direção a Harry.

Tomou seu pulso, nada. O coração do amigo estava parado. Aproximou sua face do nariz dele. Nada. Ele não respirava. Ele estava pálido e frio.

- Harry! – ela gritou, desesperada, sentindo as lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos sem controle – Harry!

O frio voltou a perturbá-la. Mas ela não conseguia mais pensar ao ver seu melhor amigo morto em seus braços. O medo e o desespero cada vez mais crescentes. Ela o chacoalhou, gritando seu nome novamente, sem resposta. O pânico a dominando. Ela o abraçou com força, chorando desesperada.

Morto.

Então uma luz esverdeada pareceu envolver os dois e uma pequena pressão se fez em seu ventre. Ela ouviu vidro quebrando com impacto, e só então, quando se separou do corpo do amigo, percebeu que em seu desespero, não havia visto que o objeto que ele segurava ficara entre os dois.

Ela o pegou com cuidado, virando-o. Era um espelho, um espelho de Ravenclaw, um espelho quebrado. Uma horcrux destruída.

A ausência de frio. Ela olhou à volta, a rua vazia. Só estavam ela, Ron e Draco desmaiados, e Harry visivelmente morto.

Aquela havia sido a horcrux mais fácil de destruir. Seu medo, o medo dado pelos próprios dementadores que protegiam a horcrux, seu medo de ver a morte do amigo, havia destruído a horcrux. Mas custara muito caro.

Ela chorou, voltando a abraçar o corpo de Harry. Uma luz avermelhada brilhou sobre os dois. Ela procurou sua origem: os últimos raios de sol daquela tarde refletindo nas janelas do beco.

A tarde em que Harry Potter morreu.

Precisava sair dali.

Conjurou macas e colocou seus amigos sobre elas, cuidadosamente. Precisavam de um médico, todos eles. Mas sabia que, se alguém ainda poderia fazer algo por Harry, essa pessoa estaria em um lugar.

Precisava chegar a Hogwarts.

Precisava de ajuda.

Olhou à volta. O beco vazio. O trecho da Travessa do Tranco que conseguia vislumbrar além não parecia diferente. Mesmo se conseguisse chegar ao Beco Diagonal com a perna daquele jeito, não sabia que tipo de gente encontraria disposta a ajudá-la. E não queria deixar os amigos sozinhos. E qualquer tipo de sinal que enviasse poderia chamar a atenção das pessoas erradas. Precisava de alguém de confiança, alguém disposto a ajudar, alguém que pudesse chamar dali, discretamente.

Ela sorriu descrente de seus próprios pensamentos quando percebeu que um elfo doméstico seria o ideal. Mas ela não tinha um elfo, e não usaria um elfo daquela forma, a menos se ela soubesse que ele realmente queria fazer aquilo.

E então ela se lembrou.

- Dobby! – a voz saiu baixa, mais para si mesma. Ela se concentrou no que queria e chamou de novo, com mais força – Dobby!

_Crack_

- A senhorita chamou Dobby, amiga Harry Potter?

Hermione se arrastou e abraçou o elfo, quase chorando de felicidade.

- Por Merlin, Dobby! Obrigada por vir! Eu... Eu...

- O que aconteceu Harry Potter? – perguntou Dobby assustado, ao ver o corpo do garoto.

- Eu preciso de ajuda, Dobby. Preciso levá-los a Hogwarts.

- Bem... Dobby avisa diretora, depois vem ajudar. Espera Dobby aqui. - _Crack_

Hermione murmurou um feitiço para imobilizar a própria perna e se arrastou até Ron, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos e o beijando, esperando que Dobby voltasse logo.

O elfo não a decepcionou, minutos depois estava de volta.

- Dobby leva esses dois. – orientou o elfo - Você vai com Harry Potter. Vá para os portões. Dobby espera você.

Os dois aparataram. Os portões se abriram e os dois seguiram à frente das macas, Hermione andando com dificuldade, arrastando a perna.

- Venha. Diretora espera você sala dela.

Hermione agradeceu mentalmente o fato das escadas se moverem sozinhas, apoiando, cansada, a cabeça na pedra fria das paredes do colégio enquanto subiam à antiga sala de Dumbledore, as macas encantadas a seguindo em um cortejo fúnebre.

Entrou sem bater, empurrando a porta pesada.

- Granger, Dobby disse que queria me ver, mas... Merlin!

A professora, mal começou a falar, parando estática quando viu as macas a seguirem. Hermione cambaleou e foi amparada por Remus. Ela olhou à volta e percebeu ainda a presença de Snape na sala. McGonagall lançou um feitiço e fechou a porta.

- Por Merlin, Hermione, o que aconteceu?

A garota balançou a cabeça em negativa, aquela não era a melhor pergunta para o momento.

- Ajudem, por favor. – ela pediu em um sussurro.

Os professores rodearam as macas.

- Draco e Ron devem estar só desmaiados, dementadores. – a garota explicou – Mas Harry...

- O que aconteceu com ele, Granger? – perguntou Snape, tomando o pulso do garoto.

Ela estendeu o espelho para ele.

- Tinha algo aí. Eu não sei...

O antigo professor examinou o espelho, mas não lhe deu muita atenção, passando a examinar o garoto. Tocou-lhe o corpo inteiro, abriu seus olhos e resmungou alguma coisa. Depois começou a desabotoar suas vestes e quando viu o peito nu, suspirou, preocupado.

- Foi uma sorte você vir rápido.

- Ele não está morto? – Hermione perguntou, esperançosa.

- Ainda não. – respondeu Snape, seco – Minerva, meu estoque de poções continua como deixei?

A professora concordou com a cabeça, examinando Ron enquanto Remus cuidava de Draco.

Snape conjurou várias coisas, entre potes e poções. Elas se misturavam e se cozinhavam enquanto ele se debruçou sobre o corpo de Harry, a varinha apoiada em um ponto no meio do seu peito. As palavras saiam de sua boca em uma cadência contínua.

Remus se colocou ao lado de Snape, observando atentamente o que ele fazia, como para garantir que ele não machucaria Harry. Madame Pomfrey entrou na sala e começou a cuidar dos outros garotos, mas Snape pareceu não notar. Simplesmente continuava falando, resmungando. A pele de Harry começou a mudar de tom, passando do acinzentado mórbido que adquirira para algo um pouco mais pálido do que seria o seu normal. A cor se diluía sobre a pele em círculos, indo das extremidades em direção ao ponto em que a varinha de Snape tocava.

Snape interrompeu o feitiço e respirou fundo, ofegante. Encarou Remus.

- Por Merlin, Lupin, faça algo de útil! O garoto está morrendo e você só fica me olhando! Cuide dos olhos dele, imagino que isto você saiba fazer!

Remus pareceu por um momento que ia responder, mas Snape voltou ao seu trabalho. Ele se afastou, preparou um elixir e pegou alguns panos, limpando o rosto de Harry e começando a murmurar feitiços para seus olhos.

Levou quase meia hora até que Snape levantasse os olhos do corpo a sua frente, parando de falar, e começasse a apanhar as poções a sua volta. Hermione respirou aliviada ao ver que o tórax do amigo subia e descia levemente, em um ritmo lento e cadenciado.

Snape abriu a boca do garoto e derramou um líquido avermelhado, ajudando-o a engolir enquanto Remus conjurava mais elementos para poções. Hermione suspirou aliviada ao ver que o amigo tomou tudo sem repelir. O ex-professor repetiu o processo com mais duas poções, e esperou, tocando o peito do garoto em alguns pontos, procurando vestígios de magia.

Harry tossiu e engasgou, se afogando, a poção voltando à boca. Snape virou a cabeça dele para que não sufocasse.

- Vamos, Potter. Você precisa disso...

- Ele não consegue ingerir nada. – Hermione resmungou.

- Quê? – Snape perguntou, afoito.

- Voldemort. – ela explicou em um sussurro – Harry não consegue ingerir nada.

Snape voltou a olhá-lo.

- Então é por isso que ele está desidratado? Papoula, você tem sangue de dragão? – ele disse com desprezo antes de se debruçar novamente sobre Harry e voltar a lhe lançar feitiços. Harry começou a tremer, sua respiração ficando mais rápida. – Droga! – Snape rosnou - Eu preciso que ele tome as poções, ou ele não vai resistir. A maldição é cíclica, eu a afasto, mas ela volta. Não vou conseguir só com feitiços... Por Merlin, Granger, o que aconteceu?

A garota estava sendo cuidada por McGonagall, sentada em um canto, chorando. Ela soluçou mais e não respondeu. Snape foi até ela e a pegou pelos ombros.

- Se você não quer ver seu precioso Potter morrer, é melhor...

- Severus! – McGonagall o afastou da menina com a varinha.

Snape rodou pela sala passando as mãos pelos cabelos. A última vez que Hermione o vira tão nervoso foi quando ele se encontrou com Sirius na Casa dos Gritos, há quatro anos.

- Eu... Eu... – Hermione engoliu com dificuldade, sentindo um aperto no peito – Eu não posso dizer... Eu não consigo...

- Quê?

- Acho que Harry deve ter lançado algum feitiço de segredo em mim sem eu notar. Quero dizer... Eu pelo menos não consigo falar o que estávamos fazendo, como se as palavras parassem na garganta. Mas... – ela respirou fundo e pensou, escolhendo as palavras para que a entendessem – Eu... Nós... Nós estávamos na casa dele e Harry teve um pesadelo. Ele não consegue dormir há meses, os pesadelos cada vez mais frequentes. Mas dessa vez foi... intenso... demais. Ele não conseguia acordar. Seu corpo reagia de uma forma e... Eu tive que... bem... tive meio que puxá-lo de volta com legiminência...

Snape colocou a mão no ombro dela, fazendo-a se calar, indicando que tinha entendido o suficiente, percebendo o enorme esforço que era para a menina continuar com aquilo. Pomfrey voltou com um vidro de sangue de dragão. Snape o pegou e apanhou uns ramos no meio de suas poções. Eles tinham espinhos largos, parecidos com os de rosa, mas maiores. O professor cortou um trecho pequeno, com um único espinho e o descascou, deixando-o verter seiva, então o mergulhou no sangue. O raminho absorveu o conteúdo, mudando de cor, ficando mais escuro. Snape foi até Harry e virou lentamente sua cabeça, cravando o espinho abaixo da pele atrás da orelha esquerda.

- Isso pode mantê-lo vivo e bem por cinco dias, sem sono, comida ou água. Mas enquanto ele estiver inconsciente quero que troque a cada hora. Ele está muito fraco.

Snape colocou as mãos sobre as duas têmporas do garoto e encostou sua testa na dele, resmungando. Ficou assim por um minuto, então se levantou, parecendo mais calmo, mas fraco.

- Ele precisa da poção. E eu não posso fazê-lo engolir. – ele olhou os presentes, como que pedindo ajuda.

- E se você injetar, professor? – Hermione arriscou.

- Quê? – Snape fez uma careta.

- Tem algum risco se a poção for injetada direto na corrente sanguínea dele? Muda o efeito?

- Eu... Eu não sei. Nunca injetei nada.

- Os trouxas fazem isso. – explicou Pomfrey.

Snape encarou Harry por um tempo. A respiração do garoto estava acelerando de novo.

- Bem, pior não pode ficar.

Remusse afastou, conjurando uma bandeja com diversas agulhas.

- Lupin, os olhos... – perguntou Snape.

- Acho que sou mais competente do que você imagina. Ele vai ficar bem, a retina dele foi destruída por algo, mas já a restaurei. Ele vai precisar de 24 horas com os olhos vendados para que ela cresça perfeitamente, mas vai voltar a enxergar, imagino até que dispense os óculos. Isso provavelmente foi somente a forma como o feitiço penetrou em seu corpo.

- Você sabe o que a queimou? – perguntou Snape enquanto enchia as agulhas com a poção.

- Se você não sabe... – Remus respondeu, indicando o espelho com a cabeça. Os dois se encararam, como se se consultando – Acho que só ele poderá nos dizer o que diabos era aquilo.

Snape terminou com as agulhas e olhou para Pomfrey. Ela tomou a bandeja de sua mão, limpou a área de junção entre o braço e o ante braço direito de Harry e localizou a veia, introduzindo a agulha. Vinte e sete ampolas de poção depois e os braços de Harry pareciam violentados, graças à pouca familiaridade dos bruxos com agulhas, mas sua respiração se normalizara novamente e ele parecia até mais corado.

- Ele não vai acordar tão cedo. Talvez só amanhã à noite. Eu cuidarei dele pessoalmente assim que descansar um pouco. Minerva, você pode cuidar dos outros? – perguntou Snape.

McGonagall concordou com a cabeça.

**o0o**

Silêncio.

Uma leve brisa brincava em seu rosto. Era uma sensação boa e leve, como dedos de fadas passeando pela sua pele. Um cheiro adocicado no ar frio, um cheiro familiar e bom.

Sentia-se bem, sem dor, sem cansaço, sem fome. O corpo afundado confortavelmente no colchão.

Ele abriu os olhos. Eles doíam. Tornou a fechá-los. Ouviu alguém se mover perto dele e bater uma janela, puxando tecidos. Sentiu a luz diminuir e tentou abrir os olhos de novo.

- Não. – uma mão pousou sobre suas pálpebras e Harry recuou, se sentando na cama repentinamente ao reconhecer a voz, mas a mão só deixou seus olhos quando foi substituída por uma venda – É melhor você não abrir os olhos ainda, eles não estão bem cicatrizados. Você acordou antes do que eu esperava.

- Você! – Harry rosnou com raiva, afastando a mão de seu rosto. Mas não retirou a venda, havia aprendido que não seguir os conselhos do professor, por mais rudes que fossem, podia ter grandes consequencias – Eu... – Harry respirou fundo, pensando rápido.

- Você está em Hogwarts. Hermione o trouxe para cá depois que perdeu a consciência. Você quase morreu, Potter. Não deveria brincar com as coisas dos outros.

Harry pesou aquela frase. Ele sabia. Ele pensou rápido.

A informação era verdadeira. Ele se sentia em Hogwarts. O cheiro, a magia pairando no ar. Ele sentiu falta daquele lugar.

- Onde está minha varinha? – perguntou arisco.

- Aqui. – Snape a colocou em sua mão e se afastou um pouco, embora continuasse sentado na beirada da cama de Harry.

- O que você sabe sobre o que eu estava fazendo? – Harry perguntou receoso, ainda se sentindo ameaçado pela presença do outro quando estava tão vulnerável.

- Sei que é o mesmo que Dumbledore esteve fazendo no ano passado. E sei que tem a ver com o Lord. Agora, eu espero que você tenha me chamado até aqui por um motivo maior do que cuidar dos seus preciosos olhos, Potter, porque a cada minuto que eu passo aqui, fica mais difícil eu me explicar com o Lord depois.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou desacordado?

- Acho que só Granger pode dizer isso ao certo, mas só para você ter uma referência, a nossa reunião estava marcada para ontem, às nove da noite. São mais de três horas da tarde.

- Céus... Eu... Merda! Quando eu vou poder usar meus olhos?

- Daqui umas duas horas. Como está se sentindo?

- Minha cabeça dói um pouco. Mas...

- Eu sei, está mais forte do que se sentia antes.

- Por quê?

Snape levou a mão até a orelha de Harry, que se contraiu ao ser tocado repentinamente. Snape colocou o espinho na sua mão.

- Sangue de dragão. Agora que acordou, troque de doze em doze horas.

Snape colocou outro no lugar. Harry se afastou mais dele.

- Você trouxe a cobra? – perguntou seco.

- O que você quer com Nagini?

- Na hora certa você vai saber. Preciso dos meus olhos. Você trouxe?

- Sim. – Snape respondeu seco.

- Você pode esperar mais duas horas?

- O que você quer com o Lord, Potter? Você é estúpido?

- Não me...

- Granger me falou que você invadiu a mente dele novamente. Sabe, eu fico me perguntando, será que você está brincando de ser herói ou quer se matar mesmo? Seria um favor para todos nós...

- Ora, então porque se deu ao trabalho de me curar, Snape? Você ficaria feliz de facilitar as coisas para mim nesse ponto, não é mesmo? Mas você sabe que não é tão simples assim lidar com o Lord. Você já esteve na minha mente, Snape, depois do que Hermione te contou o que aconteceu, não é mesmo? Você sabe que nem se eu fosse melhor oclumente que você eu poderia...

- Isso não te faz menos incompetente, Potter. Você está provocando...

- Eu estou fazendo o meu...

- Então é heroísmo puro e idiota. Escuta aqui, garoto – Snape pegou o queixo de Harry. O garoto podia sentir o quanto o professor estava alterado pela frieza quase mórbida de sua voz, e mesmo assim era como se ele estivesse prestes a gritar – Eu sei que você sabe que eu ouvi aquela merda de profecia. E vou te dizer uma coisa, eu não acredito que um pirralho metido como você tenha poder para derrotar o Lord. CALA A BOCA! – ele gritou ao sentir Harry abrindo a boca para interrompê-lo – Eu não tenho a esperança ridícula que Dumbledore tinha em você. Mas ele mandou eu te proteger e te ajudar, e é o que eu estou fazendo. Então não estrague tudo assim, está me ouvindo?

Ele soltou Harry e respirou fundo.

- A sua pequena excursão na mente do Lord não só deu a ele o local onde você estava, como também a certeza de que você está fazendo algo muito, muito arriscado e potencialmente perigoso para ele. Ele não está somente desconfiando, ele está se armando agora, Potter. Está esperando o seu ataque com todas as suas forças a postos. E agora ele está em você. Você cometeu o erro de abrir a sua mente para ele...

- Eu não...

- Os seus esforços foram patéticos. Muito bem, você conseguiu esconder a sua informação tão preciosa, mas foi somente porque estava tão entregue ao domínio dele que ele se desviou do seu objetivo vendo que podia conseguir muito mais. Ele viu que te dominar totalmente é mais fácil do que ele pensou. E foi o que aconteceu, não foi? Você perdeu o controle do seu corpo. Se não fosse pela Granger, você seria um fantoche dele a essa altura.

- Isso não é verdade. Você sabe que ele não suportaria ficar no meu corpo.

- Talvez. Você já teve sorte uma vez, não é mesmo? Mas o fato é que ele ainda está aí. Você não conseguir ingerir nada significa que uma parte da sua vontade não te pertence mais. Não digo que ele é que comanda sua digestão agora, mas simplesmente não é mais você. Você tem noção do que isso significa? Da ameaça que isso é?

Harry se encolheu contra a cabeceira abraçando as pernas e deixou a cabeça cair sobre os joelhos dobrados.

- É melhor você saber muito bem o que está fazendo, Potter. Ou muita gente vai perder a esperança antes da hora.

Harry sentiu o peso do professor deixar a cama.

- Dumbledore te deu confiança demais.

Harry não podia deixar Snape sair assim.

- Por que, Snape? Por que você o matou? Não foi somente o feitiço...

Harry ouviu os passos pararem, quase podia sentir a apreensão do outro.

- Porque ele pediu. – Snape respondeu baixo, a voz carregada por algo diferente da frieza habitual.

O silêncio vindo de Harry fez a respiração do professor parar. Ele sentia a raiva do garoto florescendo, não sabia se Harry acreditaria ou não.

Mas Harry sabia que simplesmente o fato do professor responder a sua pergunta já era um indício de sinceridade, seria muito mais típico de Snape ignorar suas perguntas. Mas isso explicava muita coisa. E no fundo ele sabia que era provável que Dumbledore tivesse realmente pedido isso, embora não quisesse acreditar. Ele havia feito pedido semelhante a ele mesmo horas antes. Mas ele não sabia se obedeceria.

Harry tentou controlar seus impulsos, sua vontade de pular em cima daquele homem. Não. Ele precisava dele. Tinha suas dúvidas, mas as colocaria em teste mais tarde. Agora ele precisava saber.

- Para quê?

- Segurança. Sua. De Draco. Do castelo, dos alunos. Imagine o que teria acontecido se Draco, não conseguindo matá-lo, como ele queria que não conseguisse, tivesse deixado isso a cargo dos Comensais. Acha que eles se contentariam com um _avada_? Apesar de morto, Dumbledore queria a certeza de poder controlar a situação. Se não pudesse viver, pelo menos a Ordem precisava liderar a retirada dos Comensais e precisava garantir que Voldemort não voltasse a Hogwarts. Eu fiz isso por ele. E fiz o que pude pelos Malfoy depois disso, como ele queria. Foi um alívio encontrar Draco vivo e bem.

- Não toque nele. Ele está sob minha proteção. – Harry disse em tom de aviso.

Harry esperava o sarcasmo característico do professor. Sabia que não estava em condições de proteger a si mesmo, quanto mais a outros. Mas não houve resposta. O silêncio seguiu tenso. Harry deixou a cabeça cair novamente sobre os joelhos, sem nenhuma indicação de que acreditava ou não na palavra do professor.

- Você está em uma área isolada do castelo, ninguém sabe que está aqui. Seus amigos estão aqui perto. Eles estão bem, caso te interesse. Vou chamá-los para ficar aqui com você e te avisarem quando você poderá abrir os olhos. Escureça o quarto quando fizer isso. É pouco provável que ainda vá precisar de óculos. Nos falaremos mais tarde. – e a porta bateu.

-:=:-

**NA:****Oi, pessoas. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. (Por Merlin, comentem!)**

**Era para o capítulo 8 e 9 serem um só, mas ia ficar muito gigante. O Snape não podia reencontrar o Harry e os dois saírem vivos sem milhares de explicações. Para compensar (quem está sentindo falta?), prometo que no próximo capítulo nossos dois mocinhos vão estar um pouco mais próximos novamente.**

**Mas, um aviso aos navegantes, a fic está acabando... Se não acontecerem mais imprevistos como este, suponho que tenha mais uns dois ou três capítulos só. Portanto, saboreiem... **

**PS: Até quando eu postei o capítulo, ainda não tinha conseguido colocar a capa T.T**** M****as eu hei de vencer... **


	9. Agonia e êxtase

**Capítulo 09**

**Agonia e êxtase**

Harry olhou em volta. Estava em uma sala grande e circular. O chão espelhado devido ao piso brilhante e avermelhado do colégio. O frio constante das paredes de pedra.

Estava em casa.

A sua volta estavam McGonagall e outros professores, Remus e alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix, como Tonks, Kingsley e Moody, e Snape, Hermione, Ron e Draco, formando uma roda em torno da sala, sentados no limiar da luz. Ele estava de pé no centro, olhando a todos.

Como era bom ver de novo.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

- Eu chamei vocês aqui pois tenho que fazer uma coisa, e preciso de ajuda.

O silêncio se adensou e engoliu a todos.

- Ano passado, o professor Dumbledore me instruiu sobre a história de Voldemort. – arrepio coletivo nos presentes – Ele conseguiu descobrir um dos fatores que fazem Voldemort imortal. No caso, hoje, o único fator, visto que os outros provavelmente se perderam junto com o seu corpo. Quem garante isso? O fato deste encantamento lidar com a alma.

Harry observou novamente a sua volta. Ele se sentia desconfortável sendo observado com igual ou maior interesse que observava e estava longe de gostar de falar em público, especialmente sobre um assuntou como esse, em que tinha que selecionar as informações que passaria, mas fazia o possível para não gaguejar ou parecer inseguro.

- Voldemort tinha um interesse particular por horcruxes, quando estava em seu tempo de colégio, - um burburinho começou entre algumas pessoas. Snape parecia ter perdido todo o sangue, de tão branco que estava: ele já havia juntado as peças somente com essa informação. Slughorn encarava o chão - e tendências de sua história demonstram que ele as teve, - silêncio novamente - e provavelmente eram sete.

Harry respirou fundo antes de recomeçar.

- Sete horcruxes. Sete objetos que guardavam um sétimo da alma do bruxo mais poderoso da nossa era. A primeira, um diário, que eu destruí sem saber o que era há anos. A segunda, um anel que pertenceu ao seu avô, um descendente de Slytherin, que o próprio Dumbledore destruiu em vida. A terceira, um medalhão, que pertenceu a Salazar e, posteriormente, a sua mãe. – Harry respirou profundamente – Foi tentando destruir esta que Dumbledore se enfraqueceu no dia em que o mataram. – Harry fez um grande esforço para não olhar para Snape, outras pessoas não fizeram o mesmo – Eu destruí o medalhão neste ano, com ajuda de Draco Malfoy. A quarta era uma taça que pertenceu à fundadora da Hufflepuff, Ron e Hermione a destruíram na mesma época que encontramos o medalhão. A quinta, um espelho que pertenceu à fundadora da Ravenclaw, foi destruído ontem.

Harry parou no meio da sala.

- Faltam duas. – ele continuou – Uma eu acredito que seja o próprio corpo de Voldemort, afinal, ele precisa de um pedaço de sua alma para viver. A outra, algo muito próximo a ele. Dumbledore suspeitava da relação quase íntima que Voldemort tinha com sua cobra, Nagini. E Snape fez a gentileza de trazê-la para nós. Snape?

O professor se levantou e conjurou uma caixa, dando um impulso para que corresse para o meio da sala. Harry a parou com o pé e se afastou, a abrindo com magia.

A imensa cobra saiu reboando pela sala.

- _Olá, Nagini._ - Harry falou na língua das cobras.

Nagini se voltou para ele, sibilando. Harry se aproximou, sibilando ameaças de volta. Os dois se encaravam. Nagini começou a dançar no ar, empinando o corpo, sem perder Harry de vista enquanto ele dava voltas em torno dela, provocando, instigando. A cobra ficou da altura do menino, o olhando nos olhos, a língua tremendo em irritação.

Harry apertou com força a varinha quando a cobra atacou. Ele segurou com força abaixo do seu maxilar, impedindo suas garras de atingirem seu rosto, enquanto ela procurava se enrolar em seu corpo, já envolvendo seu outro braço. Com o impacto, Harry caiu no chão de costas, e xingou a cobra, sibilando, enquanto Nagini investia contra ele.

Harry imobilizou a cabeça da cobra e a encarou, se concentrando no que precisava fazer, no que precisava saber. A cobra se contorceu em torno do seu braço, fazendo seus ossos estalar. Harry se perdeu nas fendas vermelhas dos olhos da cobra depois de murmurar o feitiço. Sabia que não suportaria por muito tempo, mas a mente de uma cobra não é muito complexa. Em segundos, ele sabia tudo o que precisava saber.

- _Estupefaça_ - gritou, atirando a cobra longe.

- Você usou legiminência contra uma cobra? – a voz de Snape veio aturdida até ele.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu sorridente, enquanto se levantava, ofegante – E agora eu sei onde encontrar a sétima horcrux. Mas, quanto a esta... – ele se aproximou da cobra que se mexia levemente no chão – Nós chegamos à conclusão de que o que destrói uma horcrux é algo que a protege. O diário foi destruído com veneno de Basilisco, o medalhão com pele de Inferi, a taça com veneno de aranha, o espelho com o medo dos dementadores. O que protege esta cobra? Voldemort, ou seus próprios soldados, os Comensais. Sozinha, ela é somente uma cobra, grande, esperta e mais forte do que as outras, mas só uma cobra.

Harry parou e olhou para Snape.

- Acredito que somente alguém que possua a marca de Voldemort, a Marca Negra, seria capaz de matar essa cobra, eliminando o pedaço de alma que ela detém. Você seria capaz, Snape? Seria capaz de destruir a última defesa de seu mestre? Depois que Nagini for destruída, matar Voldermot será somente matar Voldemort.

Snape o encarou demoradamente, os lábios crispados. Então esticou a varinha para a cobra e murmurou, ainda encarando Harry.

- _Avada kedavra._

Harry suspirou ao olhar a cobra imóvel e o encarou de volta.

- Matar Voldemort não é tão simples. – Snape disse baixinho.

- Eu só vou destruir mais uma horcrux.

- Você o subestima, moleque.

Harry balançou a cabeça de olhos fechados parecendo cansado.

- Você conhece a profecia...

- A profecia não diz que você vai ganhar.

- Não, mas diz que eu tenho o poder que o Lord não tem. E que poder é esse, Snape? Dumbledore acreditava que era a capacidade de amar. Eu realmente nunca achei que isso fosse o suficiente para derrotar ninguém... Porém, eu andei pensando muito nesses últimos meses. Amor é realmente uma ameaça ao Lord, e eu tenho essa arma em mãos, mas isso não significa que eu possa derrotá-lo. O Lord já me tomou duas vezes, e o amor o afastou, mas não o destruiu. Ele tem defesas contra isso, e a principal delas fui eu mesmo que lhe dei, assim como ele me deu muitos dos meus poderes.

Harry voltou a andar pela sala, ainda falando.

- No fim do torneio Tribruxo, quando Voldemort me levou para o cemitério, ele fez com que Rabicho tirasse um pouco do meu sangue. O mesmo sangue que corre em minhas veias corre nas dele. E isso, naquele momento, significou uma vitória para ele, pois ele pode me tocar, passando por cima da proteção que me foi dada pelo amor da minha mãe. Daí eu penso, se a proteção dele contra o amor é o meu sangue, seguindo a lógica das outras seis horcruxes, o que pode destruí-lo é...

- Seu sangue! – Hermione falou baixinho – Harry! – ela começou em um sussurro rouco – Você não pode... Não precisa ser agora... Você não está pronto para isso... Você...

- Eu nunca vou estar pronto, Hermione. E nós já conversamos sobre isso. – ele respondeu docemente - Eu nunca vou ter o poder que ele tem. E, sinceramente, eu nem quero isso. Tudo o que eu quero é poder ficar na minha, fazer minhas escolhas, viver minha vida. Eu nunca vou estar pronto, mas eu nunca estive tão disposto a arriscar, e foi ele que me levou a isso quando tirou de mim tudo o que me faria temer perder. Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir. Sinceramente, eu duvido muito que eu consiga, mas me forço a acreditar que por mais que dê errado, eu ainda posso prejudicar e muito a ele, fazer com que ele perca força novamente, até que alguém consiga terminar com isso. E sim, precisa ser agora. Ele nunca esteve tão vulnerável. Eu não vou ficar esperando ele me enfraquecer mais ou criar outras horcruxes, Mione. Mas... Mas... – ele olhou a volta - Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho... Posso chegar até ele, de uma maneira ou de outra, mas mesmo que eu consiga derrotá-lo, preciso de apoio para lidar com os comensais e lobisomens e gigantes e dementadores, enfim, com esse exército de loucos que ele criou.

- Eu vou com você, Harry. – Lupin se levantou, e junto com ele os representantes da Ordem da Fênix.

- Hogwarts também te dará o apoio que for necessário. – McGonagall confirmou.

Hermione, Ron e Draco também se levantaram, as feições preocupadas.

Harry olhou Snape, que o encarou de volta.

- Eu vim até aqui, não vim? – o professor pareceu confirmar o que o garoto queria ouvir.

- Harry. – Remus o chamou – Como você pretende encontrá-lo?

- Nagini. Ela me deu o mapa.

E ele pegou um rolo de pergaminho que estava em um armário no canto da sala e o abriu no chão. Pegou uma pena, mergulhou em tinta e a equilibrou sobre o papel, então se voltou para Lupin.

- Como é o feitiço do mapa, professor?

Remus o olhou por um instante, os olhos brilhando maroto, um sorriso enviesado no rosto.

- _Ideas Mobilis_. Mas concentre-se bem, ou o mapa sai errado.

Harry fechou os olhos, focando o que havia visto na mente da cobra com o máximo de detalhes, e murmurou o feitiço com a varinha apoiada no pergaminho ao lado da pena. Um burburinho passou a sua volta, e quando ele reabriu os olhos, viu a pena dançando sozinha sobre o papel, dando os últimos retoques na fortaleza desenhada a sua frente.

- Este, senhores, é o reduto de Lord Voldemort.

Lupin se aproximou, se abaixando até o mapa.

- Por Merlin... Harry, você sabe onde isso fica?

- No meio de uma floresta, próximo à Albânia. – Harry respondeu olhando para Snape, esperando uma confirmação.

- Eu não sei. – o professor falou – Ele, ou alguém a seu comando, aparata conosco até lá a primeira vez, depois nós aparatamos direto dentro dos salões. Não sabemos onde fica.

Lupin examinava o mapa.

- Parece um complexo de salas e passagens incrustado na encosta desta montanha. Há poucas entradas e saídas, mas a mata em volta parece um desafio a mais. Deve ser impossível passar sem ser notado.

- Voldemort monitora tudo dentro e em um raio grande em volta do seu território. Mas são monitoramentos diferentes, e por isso acho que podemos encontrar um ponto falho. Olha.

E ele apontou os limites da floresta.

- Ele é senhor do que é seu. Portanto, da floresta para dentro nada se move sem que ele saiba. Da floresta para fora, a magia dele não pode ser tão evidente, ou ele se delataria e teria que prestar contas de suas atividades para as autoridades. Então aqui, na fronteira, ele tem que reduzir bruscamente sua influência. Eu imagino que se aparatarmos aqui, ele não vai perceber. Ou, se perceber, não será preocupante, já que é uma zona naturalmente instável, e ele não notará mais nada nem dentro nem fora do território.

- Ok. Precisamos pensar mais nisso. Mas o que você pretende fazer?

- Ele fica aqui. – apontou uma câmara quase no centro da montanha – A sala é uma fortaleza. Eu vou entrar sozinho e matá-lo. Será a distração para vocês entrarem no território. Vocês sentirão quando for o momento. - Harry falou como se não fosse nada - Mas conforme ele me vir, vai mover suas forças para frente, aqui. – ele apontou no mapa – Será necessária uma força de resistência neste ponto, e pelo menos mais uma para dar cobertura deste lado, caso reforços apareçam. – ele apontava no mapa - Mas Nagini e Rabicho costumam usar as fendas na rocha deste lado da montanha para saírem sem ser notados. Ou seja, esta encosta é volúvel. Eu sugiro que a primeira investida seja aqui, pegando a retaguarda do ataque dele. No lugar de enfrentar as defesas de fora para dentro, implodimos.

Lupin examinava o mapa.

- Bem, vamos ter que melhorar isso. Kingsley, vem cá.

E os dois homens começaram a traçar planos. Snape se voltou a Harry.

- E como _você_ pretende entrar? Batendo na porta? – perguntou, sem esconder o ar de deboche.

- Não. - Harry respondeu calmamente – Preciso que alguém me leve para dentro. Pensei em me entregar a um Comensal, mas preciso de mais segurança. Não vou servir de nada se já chegar lá desacordado de tanto apanhar. A ideia original era _você_ me entregar, mas demoramos muito. A essa altura, Voldemort já deve estar desconfiado do seu sumiço e com a certeza de que você o traiu. Nem me levando debaixo do braço com um laço na cabeça você sai ileso. Não. Quem vai me entregar a Voldemort vai ser Draco.

- Quê? – o loiro se assustou.

Ele e Ron haviam se juntado aos demais em torno do mapa, mas ele permanecia em silêncio, observando os outros trabalharem.

- Ora, Draco, - continuou Harry no mesmo tom casual – nada mais lógico. Afinal, esse era o seu plano original, não era?

- Não! – Draco se ergueu assustado e recuou um passo para longe do grupo onde estava o moreno.

O salão caiu em silêncio. Harry também se levantou. Fez um leve sinal para que ninguém interferisse - Hermione segurou o namorado pelo braço, para garantir que ele ficasse no lugar - e encarou o loiro, muito sério.

- Não negue, Draco. – Harry começou a falar frio – Quando você aceitou me seguir, quando aceitou minha ajuda, você não pensava em nada além de conseguir informações suficientes para me entregar a Voldemort.

- Eu... Eu... Potter, eu não...

Harry deu um passo em direção ao loiro, que recuou um. Os dois passaram a andar em círculos, mantendo a distância que os separava, se encarando. Draco olhava a tensão dos presentes à sua volta. Estava acuado. Puxar a varinha não era exatamente a ação mais prudente.

- Potter... Eu não... Eu nunca faria...

- Desde o começo, Draco. – a voz de Harry saiu mais alta e mais fria – Desde que te levei para aquela caverna, você só pensa nisso. Você só se aproximou de mim porque era uma brecha para me trair, para me levar para ele!

- Você me deu uma chance, eu... – Draco tentou argumentar.

- Eu era sim a sua tábua de salvação. Mas porque me entregar faria seu mestre te perdoar, e mais nada.

- Você... Você está delirando... Eu...

- Para quê você está aqui, Draco? Para ajudar? Para dar seus préstimos à Ordem? Para agradecer a proteção? Estou te dando essa chance: me leve a Voldemort e implore pelo seu perdão.

Draco estava mais pálido do que jamais esteve. Sua respiração saía em sorvos. Ele recuou até alcançar a parede e não conseguia deixar de encarar Harry, que se aproximava dele devagar.

- Você sempre soube muito bem o que estava fazendo. Cada passo calculado. Você me suportou por dias, então se descontrolou, foi embora, e ficou imensamente aliviado de voltar...

- Eu quase morri, seu idiot...

- E nas vezes que dormiu comigo? Será que até aí você pensava em me matar? Até quando a gente transava, Draco? – a voz de Harry era quase um chiado, mas não foi o suficiente para evitar os comentários no salão à volta.

- Céus. – disse McGonagall.

- Merlin! – disse Lupin.

- Eca! – disse Snape.

Mas Draco não ouviu. Ele estava perdido encarando Potter, as palavras ecoando na sua cabeça.

Então ele puxou a varinha e começou a avançar em direção ao moreno, gritando.

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ FALANDO, POTTER! Você acha que eu sou o quê? Acha que eu desceria tão baixo por tão pouco? Eu sou um MALFOY, Potter! – Draco empurrava Harry pelos ombros, em impulsos espaçados, a varinha apontada para o peito do moreno – E você nunca vai entender isso! Posso não ter mais nada, NADA! Mas ainda tenho minha dignidade! Nem pelo perdão daquele louco nem por nada no mundo eu chegaria tão baixo! Eu não me venderia por ISSO! – Draco gritava descontrolado. Harry bateu contra a parede e o loiro aproximou seu rosto do do moreno, apoiando a varinha no seu pescoço – Nem para ter tudo o que eu perdi eu dormiria com você! Você não vale isso! VOCÊ NÃO VALE NADA! E SE UM DIA EU FIZ O QUE FIZ, NÃO FOI POR MERDA DE PLANO NENHUM! SE EU TRANSEI COM VOCÊ FOI PORQUE EU ME APAIXONEI!

Silêncio.

Draco piscou, percebendo o que havia dito. Percebendo pela primeira vez o que realmente sentia.

Afastou-se um passo do moreno, o peito subindo e descendo rápido, a saliva quase inexistente difícil de engolir. Abaixou a varinha mecanicamente, ainda sem conseguir desviar o olhar da imensidão verde à sua frente.

- Eu te amo, Harry Potter. – disse em um sussurro quase dolorido, e ele se sentia livre como há muito não sentia.

- Eu sei. – Harry respondeu firme e cobriu a distância que o separava do Slytherin, beijando-o com a maior intensidade possível.

_Chega de tentar, dissimular e disfarçar e esconder_

_O que não dá mais para ocultar_

_E eu não posso mais calar_

_Já que o brilho desse olhar foi traidor_

_E entregou_

_O que você tentou conter_

_O que você não quis desabafar_

_E me furtou_

_Chega de temer, chorar, sofrer, sorrir, se dar_

_E se perder, e se achar_

_E tudo aquilo que é viver_

_Eu quero mais é me abrir_

_E que essa vida entre assim_

_Como se fosse o sol_

_Desvirginando a madrugada_

_Quero sentir a dor dessa manhã_

_Nascendo_

_Rompendo_

_Rasgando_

_Tomando meu corpo e então_

_Eu_

_Chorando_

_Sofrendo_

_Gostando_

_Adorando_

_Gritando_

_Feito louco alucinado e criança_

_Sentindo meu amor se derramando_

_Não dá mais para segurar_

_Explode coração_

- Eu sei. – Harry repetiu no meio do beijo, como para se assegurar do que dizia, enquanto puxava mais o loiro contra ele e o abraçava com força, sentindo os dedos do outro em seu cabelo e o beijo se aprofundando.

- Merlim. – Draco suspirou, buscou mais ar e voltou a beijá-lo.

Harry soltou sua boca e o abraçou com força, como para impedi-lo de sumir.

- Harry...

- Eu sei, Draco. Eu sei... – Harry repetia meio febril e voltou a olhá-lo, ainda sem afrouxar o abraço – E é por isso que eu estou te pedindo. – ele deixou a testa cair contra a do outro e fechou os olhos, sussurrando, rápido - Eu estou colocando a minha vida em suas mãos. Eu não confiaria isso a mais ninguém neste momento.

- Mas... Eu não posso... Eu não consigo...

- Você pode. Você quis isso, Draco. – Draco o olhou e tentou se afastar – Não! – Harry o puxou de volta - Me ouça, por favor. Eu não estou mentindo, não negue que quis me entregar. Eu preciso que você saiba disso... Que você tenha consciência...

- Harry... Eu não...

- Escute, só escute. – Harry o beijou novamente, calando-o, e voltou a olhá-lo firme – Você é um oclumente muito melhor do que eu.

- Harry, você... – começou o loiro, indignado.

- Sim, eu tentei usar legiminência com você várias vezes, e não consegui nada. Mas eu não sou burro. Quando você me acusou de não confiar em você, antes de sair da minha casa, você estava totalmente certo. Eu é que não tinha noção do quanto já estava envolvido com você, ou não teria deixado você ir.

Draco o empurrou e passou as mãos no rosto.

- Draco...

- Espera... Não, não me toca! Eu preciso pensar!

O garoto deu alguns passos pela sala, percebendo a quantidade de pessoas que presenciaram as últimas cenas e se irritando um pouco. Mas no momento tinha coisas mais importantes em mente.

Ele foi até o moreno e deu um soco no rosto dele. Harry cambaleou e o encarou.

- Potter, eu sabia que você era um idiota, mas não tinha ideia que já estava nesse ponto! O que você tem na cabeça? Merda? Você me acusa como um compulsivo para me convencer a te _ajudar_? Eu não vou conseguir fazer essa porra! Não vou conseguir te entregar de bandeja para o cara que desejou te matar desde que você nasceu, mesmo que você faça esse discurso ridículo dizendo que vai acabar com ele! Eu não posso fazer isso! Sem falar que eu teria que mentir estupidamente sobre o que eu sinto por você! Como se fosse fácil mentir para ELE! Oclumente... Oclumente... VÁ À MERDA, POTTER!

- Senhor Malfoy, devo lembrar-lhe de onde você está? – a professora McGonagall resolveu entrar na conversa – Porte-se! E se vocês dois querem discutir a relação, vão a um lugar menos público. O colégio está cheio de salas vazias!

Draco, atônito com a sugestão, abriu a boca para falar, mas Harry tomou a frente.

- Desculpe, professora, mas a questão não é essa. Draco...

- Já disse para não tocar! – Draco afastou o braço que Harry estava para pegar.

- Está bem, mas me ouça, sim? Draco, eu não pretendia te machucar tanto ao te acusar, eu só queria que você não negasse. Você não vai precisar mentir, você só precisa conseguir ocultar que sua opinião mudou, que o que você sente é diferente do que você sentia. E... Draco, eu preciso de você. Não me deixa sozinho agora... Eu não quero te pôr em risco. Por Merlin, essa é a última coisa que eu quero. Mas você não ouviu o que eu disse sobre a arma que eu tenho contra Voldemort? Você acha que o meu amor pelos meus pais, que por mais que eu ame, eu nunca conheci, nunca tive contato nenhum, será suficiente para vencê-lo? Ou o amor pelos meus amigos? Céus, foi o amor pelo Sirius que me salvou uma vez, mas Sirius está morto! Faz mais de um ano... E o que eu sinto pelos que estão a minha volta... Foi tão difícil para a Hermione me libertar... É tão incerto, por mais sólido que seja. – Harry passou as mãos no rosto, nervoso – Eu preciso de você, Draco. Preciso da certeza de que você está comigo, preciso do que você sente por mim, do que eu sinto por você.

Draco balançou a cabeça, passando as mãos no cabelo. Deu alguns passos soltos pela sala.

- Snape. – chamou pelo professor – Você acha que eu consigo?

Snape sorriu de lado.

- Veremos. Posso treinar um pouco com você e te avaliar. Mas eu acho que sim.

Draco sorriu para Harry, que voltou a abraçá-lo e o beijou novamente.

**o0o**

As próximas horas foram tensas. Eles decidiram atacar pela manhã, a luz do dia no mínimo eliminaria a presença dos dementadores.

O Ministério e o St Mungus foram contatados e colocados em alerta. A Ordem estava reunindo todas as pessoas que estivessem dispostas a lutar. Muitos alunos, cujos pais se habilitaram, também quiseram fazer parte desse exército. Muita gente estava se mobilizando. Chaves de portal individuais estavam sendo talhadas para cada participante.

Montaram grupos, elegeram lideranças, planejaram ataques e projetaram as ações do inimigo. Ron e Hermione se mostraram bons estrategistas, coisa que Harry já sabia, e ajudaram muito. Cada um deles iria liderar uma frente no ataque.

Harry ficou a maior parte do tempo em um canto, procurando descansar. Draco foi para uma sala com Snape, onde passaram quase três horas, depois dormiu um pouco, e agora estava discutindo com Snape e Lupin sobre o posicionamento das tropas.

- Draco, vá se concentrar para a batalha, você precisa limpar sua mente das lembranças que aquele desgraçado do Potter deixou em você! Deixe que a gente cuida disso!

- Snape, a ideia do garoto é válida! – respondeu Lupin.

Harry se aproveitou da deixa para se aproximar do grupo.

- Draco, posso falar com você?

O loiro o olhou interrogativo. Os professores deram de ombros e os dois garotos deixaram a sala.

- Isso não vai dar certo. – Snape resmungou ao ver Harry passando um braço pela cintura de Draco e este se aproximando para falar alguma coisa no ouvido do moreno.

**o0o**

- O que foi, Harry? – Draco perguntou quando entraram em uma sala vazia e escura.

- Nada. – respondeu o garoto fechando a porta – Eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinho com você antes de irmos.

Draco sorriu e passou os braços pelos ombros de Harry enquanto esse o abraçava pela cintura. Os dois sorriram, íntimos, deixando os lábios se tocarem devagar, antes de fechar os olhos e aprofundar o beijo.

Os dois aproveitavam o beijo em tudo: a forma como seus lábios se tocavam, o encontro das línguas, o sabor da boca do outro, os suspiros que escapavam no meio do beijo, a paixão recém descoberta.

Draco deixou uma mão deslizar para o meio dos cabelos do moreno, enquanto a outra escorregou pelas suas costas, puxando-o para mais perto. Uma perna de Harry acabou entre as de Draco. Suas mãos alisavam sua cintura sem parar. Então uma subiu um pouco, entrando por baixo da camiseta, tocando a pele branca.

E Harry gemeu, só de tocar Draco.

O loiro começou a puxar a camisa do outro, mas as mãos de Harry pousaram sobre as suas, parando o movimento.

- Eu odeio dizer isso, mas eu não acho muito prudente, considerando que você não precisa de mais uma lembrança para fingir que não viveu.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e deixou as mãos voltarem às costas vestidas do moreno. Ele fechou os olhos e encaixou o rosto no pescoço do outro, sentindo o seu cheiro e a textura da pele. Ouvia Harry suspirando baixinho em seu ouvido, o puxando para mais perto, suas mãos no seu cabelo, os corpos colados, o coração de um batendo com força contra o do outro.

Harry beijou sua nuca e o arrepio que o percorreu foi quase insuportável.

- Ah... Harry... – o loiro suspirou, pensou por um momento e arrancou a camisa do outro – Foda-se. Se eu não conseguir parar de pensar em você aí que vou estar ferrado mesmo.

Harry sorriu, tirando a camiseta dele e o abraçando novamente, sentindo finalmente o contato do seu tórax contra o do loiro. O calor da pele, o suor que começava a surgir, deixando os corpos brilhantes. Ele capturou a boca do loiro novamente em um beijo cheio de desejo, para depois descer sua boca, beijando, lambendo e mordendo o pescoço tão branco.

Draco gemeu quando Harry chupou abaixo de sua orelha e começou a desabotoar a calça do moreno. Harry parou o que estava fazendo para olhar nos olhos de Draco quando sentiu a mão do outro entrando em sua calça. Harry mordeu o lábio ao ser tocado, segurando um gemido, e se colocou a despir o loiro também.

Draco ficou de joelhos aos pés do moreno e o olhou por um momento.

- Eu ainda tenho uma promessa a cumprir. – disse sorrindo, antes de abocanhar o membro do outro.

Harry mordeu as costas da mão para não gritar. Draco o chupava sem parar, segurando na base do seu pênis, a outra mão entrelaçada à sua, do lado do corpo, impedindo que o moreno saísse do lugar. Harry gemia, zonzo de prazer, olhando seu membro sumindo dentro daquela boca, sentindo a língua do loiro tocá-lo.

- Draco... – chamou rouco, se agarrando aos cabelos loiros – Céus... Ah... Vem cá... Eu não quero tão rápido!

Draco se levantou e Harry o beijou faminto. Nus, queimando de dentro para fora, os dois se abraçaram com mais força, pressionando os seus corpos entre gemidos.

- Ah! – Draco deu um grito de susto quando o moreno deslizou as mãos para baixo de suas nádegas, segurando firme nas suas coxas e o impulsionou para cima. Draco o abraçou com as pernas, voltando a beijá-lo, e sentiu o moreno andar até bater suas costas contra a parede.

Draco ergueu a cabeça, jogando-a contra a parede, quando sentiu o membro de Harry tocando-o entre suas pernas, gemendo enquanto o moreno atacava seu pescoço.

- Harry... – ele pediu.

O moreno desceu a boca para os mamilos de Draco, mordendo e lambendo devagar, enquanto suas mãos apertavam sua bunda, os dedos do loiro puxando seu cabelo.

Harry não conseguia mais controlar sua excitação, parou o que estava fazendo, se endireitou e encarou Draco. O loiro segurou a respiração, sentindo o feitiço lubrificante fazer sua parte antes do moreno penetrá-lo devagar. O loiro apertou as pernas em torno da cintura do moreno, impulsionando-o todo para dentro dele. Draco gritou, Harry gemeu, mas não se moveu, deixando o corpo do outro se acostumar.

As duas bocas abertas a centímetros de distância. Draco colocou a língua para fora e lambeu os lábios de Harry, que também colocou a língua para fora, e as duas se encontraram no ar, em um duelo mudo, fazendo uma onda elétrica correr os corpos dos dois. Harry se moveu levemente e pela primeira vez, vendo o loiro sugar o ar à volta, e se aproveitou para unir as bocas dos dois, explorando cada centímetro, enquanto Draco gemia e ele aumentava a velocidade de seus movimentos.

O loiro o abraçou com mais força, fechando as mãos e arranhando suas costas. Ele deslizou o rosto para a curva do pescoço de Draco, permitindo-se gemer livremente contra sua pele, ouvindo reação idêntica do outro, aumentando a velocidade e a força das investidas e ouvindo uma cadeia de palavras sem sentido deixarem os lábios quentes do namorado.

Harry percebeu que não ia durar muito, e pelo estado de excitação de Draco poderia dizer que ele também não. O moreno o puxou mais para o perto, o suficiente para deixar marcas, o encarando enquanto investia contra seu corpo com mais força.

- Harry! – Draco gritou de forma abafada, mordendo o ombro do moreno, que tremia em seus braços tentando somente respirar em meio a todas as sensações.

Harry respirava em sorvos, tremendo, ainda empurrando o loiro contra a parede, com medo de que se se afastasse o suficiente não conseguiria sustentar o próprio corpo. Draco também tremia, abraçado a ele, mas sem força agora.

- Maravilhoso... – o loiro gemeu rouco em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo. – foi a resposta sussurrada do moreno, e Draco se virou para olhá-lo e depositar um beijo cálido sobre seus lábios.

Harry soltou as pernas do loiro e se apoiou na parede, deixando o corpo cansado deslizar para o chão, trazendo o outro junto. Murmurou um feitiço de limpeza, se acomodou com as costas apoiadas na parede e puxou Draco para que encostasse as costas no seu peito, o abraçando, as pernas entrelaçadas.

Draco apoiou a cabeça no pescoço do moreno e ficaram por um bom tempo em silêncio, só sentindo o calor um do outro, até que algo pingou na testa do loiro.

- Harry? – Draco ergueu a cabeça assustado e percebeu que o moreno estava chorando.

- Shh... – Harry pousou a mão na cabeça do loiro, fazendo-o deitar novamente.

Durante alguns segundos os dois mantiveram o silêncio, Draco sentindo o peito do moreno tremer com os soluços contidos.

- Draco, – Harry chamou baixinho – me promete uma coisa?

O loiro voltou-se para olhar para ele.

- Hum?

- Me promete – Harry passou os dedos de leve pelo seu rosto – que não importa o que acontecer comigo, você vai sair de lá o mais rápido possível, na primeira oportunidade, sem culpa, sem olhar para trás.

Draco voltou a se acomodar.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu vou prometer isso? – respondeu frio.

Harry o abraçou com mais força. Draco sentiu ele soluçar novamente.

- Harry...

- Eu acho que nunca senti tanto medo, Draco.

Draco levou a mão até o rosto do outro, puxando-o para um beijo breve.

- Medo por você... Medo por mim... Medo por aquele monte de gente que está confiando em mim...

- Shh... Esquece, Harry. Não pense nisso agora.

O moreno voltou a chorar, o apertando com força em seus braços.

- Eu não posso prometer, Harry. O que eu vou fazer aqui sem você? Não posso te deixar lá... Agora que você me convenceu a ir, ou a gente sai junto, ou não sai...

- Por Merlin, Draco! Não! Você ainda tem tanta coisa para fazer... Eu...

- Você também. E eu preciso de você... Você é tudo o que eu tenho agora. Você não entende isso?

Harry voltou a abraçá-lo.

- Eu te amo tanto. – disse, beijando os cabelos do loiro.

Draco riu baixinho.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – mas voltou a rir.

- Fala!

- Não... É que... A gente mudou tanto, não acha? Eu estava lembrando de quando você me viu chorando aqui no colégio, que você quase me matou...

- E você ri? Por Merlin, Draco! Eu fiquei preocupado com você! Eu não sabia o que aquele feitiço fazia. Eu...

- Ei, tudo bem! Está tudo bem, Harry.

- Ficou alguma marca?

- Um pouco.

O loiro pegou a mão de Harry e a fez correr sobre uma linha branca transversal, quase invisível, em seu peito, que se intensificava próximo ao ombro direito.

- Mas o engraçado – continuou o loiro - é pensar que poucos meses depois eu estava chorando nos seus braços, o lugar em que eu mais me senti seguro, e agora a gente está aqui. Quero dizer, quando foi que tudo mudou desse jeito?

- Eu mudei o jeito de pensar em você depois que te vi chorando. Depois que, bem, Dumbledore, entende? Mas acho que tudo mudou mesmo depois que a gente parou de se atacar e sentou para conversar pela primeira vez.

- É verdade. – Draco ficou lembrando-se da conversa deles na caverna, e depois da primeira vez que transaram – Harry, porque você me beijou?

- Como assim?

- Na primeira vez, lá na caverna. Você lembra?

- Claro. Mas eu estava dopado, Draco. Eu não sei por que diabos eu achei que o mais lógico a fazer era te beijar.

- Mas e depois? Sabe, depois que você acordou.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Draco riu.

- Sabe, Harry, eu não sou exatamente... humm, delicado, sei lá... para você ficar com medo de falar que só me beijou porque estava com tesão.

Harry sorriu e respondeu debochado.

- Acho que eu não era o único.

- Ora, você não esperava que eu já estivesse totalmente apaixonado, esperava?

- Não, acho que não.

- Mas você era mesmo virgem?

- Sim. – Harry se sentiu corar quando Draco riu.

- Eu pensei que era brincadeira. Você parecia saber o que estava fazendo.

- Sexo tem muito mais de extinto do que de experiência, é impulso. Você me ensinou isso. - ele sorriu beijando o loiro novamente - E sobre fazer coisas por impulso, sem pensar, eu sou bom. – Draco riu – Além do que, eu estava a ponto de explodir há séculos. Eu precisava daquilo, daquele contato, daquele alívio... E, bem, você estava lá, parecendo bem disposto... Então... – Harry riu.

- Tudo aquilo era saudades da Weasley fêmea, então? – Draco perguntou, rindo, mas com uma acidez a mais no tom de voz.

- Draco, não fale assim.

- Harry, se você disser que ainda gosta dela eu vou mandar você chamar _ela_ para ir com você nessa porra de guerra!

Harry riu.

- Estou sentindo uma ponta de ciúmes? – perguntou, beijando o pescoço do loiro. Como o outro não respondia, ele continuou – É claro que eu gosto da Ginny, mas não do jeito que eu gosto de você. A gente terminou, Draco, depois do enterro do Dumbledore.

- Terminou, é? E ela aceitou assim, de boa, depois de correr atrás de você por anos? Por que vocês brigaram?

Harry ficou em silêncio.

- Harry?

- Nós não brigamos. – ele começou, sério - Eu disse para ela que não podíamos mais ficar juntos, que eu não queria colocar ela em perigo, e ela aceitou, ela respeitou minha decisão.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

- Isso é tão ridículo, sabia? – Draco começou, sério – Eu fico imaginando você, com sua pose de heroizinho do mundo mágico, não querendo colocar a amada em perigo e recusando o seu amor pelo bem da nação. E o que é pior, ela aceitando! Por Merlin, Potter, me poupe de uma cena dessas! E você ainda sentiu falta dela?

– Claro, muita.

Draco riu.

- Ei, você tentou fazer a mesma coisa comigo lá na Toca, não foi? Antes da gente ir para a Borgin?

- É... Mas a sua cabeça dura é surpreendente! – Harry riu também.

- A mãe do Weasley percebeu o que estava rolando, não é? Ela me olhou de um jeito estranho...

- Ela te olhou estranho por ser _você_, Draco. Mas ela percebeu sim.

- Imagino o quanto ela achou estranho o seu querido Pottinho abraçado com outro menininho. – Draco falou em voz de falsete. Harry riu.

- Naquele dia na caverna estava tão alheio que nem o fato de sermos homens pesou, não é? Quero dizer, acho que hoje, se eu não te conhecesse e você me beijasse do nada como eu te beijei, eu não ia aceitar tão fácil. Acho que nós estávamos pensando muito mais em nós mesmos do que no outro naquela hora.

- Que posição mais Slytherin essa sua.

- Hum, mas eu já te disse que eu só não sou Slytherin porque não quero. Aliás... – Harry voltou a ficar sério – Você não fazer a promessa foi algo bem Gryffindor da sua parte.

- Não me ofenda. E eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. – Draco respirou fundo e tentou retomar a conversa – E depois... Quando você percebeu que estava gostando de mim?

- Quando? Sei lá... Quando eu fiquei um tempo fora de casa eu senti sua falta, mas achei que era só tesão. E quando você foi embora eu fiquei muito puto. Mas acho que eu percebi que tinha alguma coisa a mais quando você voltou. Foi muito mais difícil ficar sem você sabendo que você estava no quarto ao lado do que quando você estava longe.

- E por que você não bateu no meu quarto?

- Ora, porque você saiu da minha casa dizendo que não era minha puta! Você esperava o quê? Que eu invadisse seu quarto te beijando e pedindo desculpas, que eu estava arrependido de não confiar em você e, pelo amor de Deus, me joga nessa cama agora?

Draco riu.

- Eu me senti até um pouco rejeitado quando você simplesmente se trancou, - continuou Harry - sem querer nem olhar para minha cara. Eu estava esperando um sinal seu, de que, sei lá, eu podia tentar alguma coisa.

- Eu estava confuso. Senti sua falta também, mas, sei lá... Eu estava muito confuso. Acho que foi esse o ponto em que eu comecei mudar. E a Hermione foi muito influente nas minhas decisões. E ainda assim ela teve que insistir bastante para eu escutar o que ela vinha me dizer todos os dias.

- Sério? A Mione ficava fazendo sua cabeça? – Harry riu – Ela ficava mandando eu ir falar com você.

- Muito esperta essa Hermione. - Draco riu.

- Então você encontrou o ponto em que você mudou. – Harry concluiu.

- É... Acho que sim... Eu acho que aí, nesse tempo em que eu fiquei sozinho, eu meio que tomei minhas decisões. Mas mudar mesmo eu mudei depois que... – a frase de Draco morreu e ele voltou a se acomodar contra o peito de Harry, que começou a mexer nos seus cabelos.

- Seu pai.

- É.

- Foi quando eu comecei a confiar em você. Eu nunca tinha te visto tão fraco, tão entregue... tão simplesmente você.

- Harry...

- Hum?

- Depois que tudo acabar, você vai comigo, sabe, visitar o meu pai? Eu não quero que ele fique enterrado em Azkaban. Vou tentar tirar ele de lá.

- Claro. – Harry beijou a cabeça do loiro.

Ficaram em silêncio um tempo.

- Harry...

- Hum.

- Você já pensou no que vai fazer depois de amanhã?

- Quê?

- Depois da guerra, dessa batalha... O que você vai fazer?

Harry ficou quieto. Draco sentiu o silêncio incômodo.

- Você não pensou nisso?

- Pensei, claro. Quero dizer, eu tenho vontades. Mas é meio difícil você acreditar nos seus sonhos com uma faca no pescoço.

- Mas, bem, o que você pensa em fazer a longo prazo?

- Acho que eu vou terminar o colégio. Não queria deixar assim, pendente. Quero ter uma profissão, mas acho que auror, que é o que eu pensava em ser, não vai ser exatamente legal. Acho que vou querer parar um pouco... Mas por enquanto é isso... Ah, e vou ter que procurar uma casa para morar também, afinal de contas, não vou voltar para a casa dos meus tios, e a que eu recebi de herança deve estar meio inabitável a essa altura.

Harry ficou quieto por um momento. Fazer a mesma pergunta para o loiro não parecia uma boa ideia, ele estava em uma situação mais difícil que a sua.

- Draco. – Harry o chamou momentaneamente mais animado.

- Hum?

Harry se endireitou e fez o loiro olhar para ele.

- Quer vir morar comigo?

- Quê? – Draco se ajoelhou ao seu lado, prestando atenção.

- Sabe, depois da guerra... Quer viver comigo? – Harry passava a mão pelo seu rosto delicadamente.

Draco demorou um tempo para responder.

- Harry... É impressão minha ou isso é quase como um pedido de casamento?

Harry se impulsionou e beijou o loiro.

- É. Acho que sim. – Harry respondeu meio assustado – Eu não usaria a palavra casamento, mas acho que a ideia é essa. Você quer viver comigo, sabe, para dividir a mesma cama todo dia, fazer as refeições juntos, dividir o pote de escova de dente, falar sobre o que fez durante o dia... Enfim, começar uma família?

Draco passava a mão carinhosamente pelo seu rosto, tentando engolir a saliva, a testa meio vincada, olhando nos olhos verdes do Gryffindor. Então deixou a testa cair contra a dele e murmurou.

- Ah, Merlin, sim, eu quero, quero muito ir morar com você, Harry.

Harry o abraçou e o beijou. De certa forma, aí estava uma coisa que ele sabia que os dois desejavam intensamente: uma família. Ele, por nunca ter tido a presença dos pais. Draco por ter sido criado em um sistema em que a família, o sangue, o nome, era algo tão importante e de repente ter perdido tudo isso. Esse pensamento trouxe uma preocupação para Harry.

- Draco, você pensa em ter filhos?

- Bem, isso vai ser complicado, no nosso caso. – o loiro respondeu rindo.

- Ah, você me entendeu. Você quer ter filhos, adotar crianças?

- Bem... - Draco respondeu sério – Não seria má idéia.

- Mas, Draco... _Filhos_, – Harry enfatizou – não herdeiros.

- Sabe, Harry, meus pais não eram tão ruins assim. Eu fui _filho_, no sentido que você colocou, pelo menos até meus sete, oito anos, só depois eu virei o "herdeiro" Malfoy. – Draco enfatizou as aspas com os dedos – E isso não foi de todo ruim.

- Não foi de tudo ruim? Ah, por Merlin, vamos ter que conversar muito sobre isso! Mas não agora. Vem cá. – e puxou o loiro para a posição anterior, voltando a abraçá-lo e beijando a sua cabeça – Agora eu quero só ficar com você assim, sem pensar em nada, ok?

Draco se acomodou novamente contra Harry e os dois ficaram trocando carinhos por um longo tempo.

- Acho melhor nós voltarmos, antes que mandem um pelotão atrás de você. – Draco comentou.

- Nããããooo. – Harry gemeu no ouvido do outro – E além do mais, McGonagall sabe onde estamos. _Tem muita sala vazia no castelo._ – Harry imitou a voz da professora.

- Por Merlin, não! – Draco riu – Vou ter pesadelos eternos se ela nos encontrar aqui, assim. Vem. – Draco levantou rindo e puxou o outro – Eu preciso me concentrar e você precisa descansar, e não vai ser nesse chão de pedra que a gente vai conseguir.

Os dois se trocaram e voltaram para a sala. Quando entraram, Hermione veio até eles com a varinha em punho.

- Que bom que voltaram. – e começou a murmurar feitiços de cura para os lábios inchados e as marcas nos pescoços dos garotos – Francamente, recomendo que vocês façam isso no resto do corpo de vocês, porque eu não vou ficar revistando marmanjo, mas acho que Voldemort pode tentar, e isso não é uma boa ideia.

Os dois, muito corados, foram um de cada vez ao banheiro para se lavar e poder se examinar. Depois Draco pegou uma poltrona vazia, na qual se sentou com as pernas encolhidas sobre o acento e a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Harry pegou duas poltronas do outro lado da sala e tentou descansar sem dormir.

Horas depois, Hermione chamou Draco.

- Hora de ir.

Draco se levantou e a garota se assustou, se afastando dele.

Nunca vira o seu olhar mais frio.

-:=:-

**Música utilizada: "Explode Coração" - Gonzaguinha (autor), Maria Betânia (intérprete)**

**NA: ****Oi, pessoas! Se preparem porque o comentário é grande...**

**Em primeiro lugar: desculpa, eu fui muito, muito má com vocês...**

**Esse capítulo já estava pronto desde que eu postei o anterior. Eu só não postei antes porque tinha algumas informações aqui que podia influir no próximo, então eu resolvi esperar terminar o décimo pra postar esse, pra não correr o risco de ter que ficar editando depois... Então, desculpem pela demora eterna...**

**Agora, boa notícia: a fic já está toda escrita. Vou postar o décimo (e último) capítulo junto com o epílogo na próxima atualização do 3v, sem mais delongas...**

**O que acharam do capítulo? (comentem, por Merlin!) Eu estava pensando nele há MUITO tempo, principalmente essa conversa final do Harry com o Draco.**

**Eu gostei do resultado final, mas sei lá, acho que ficou meio meladinho demais pros meus padrões (taxa de romantismo no sangue da ****A****gata: -2), mas depois de três capítulos sem nem beijo na boca, até que o momento de tirar o atraso foi legal. Só que não esperem nada mais romântico que isso vindo de mim, em nenhuma fic. Não foi exatamente fofo e tal, mas já escrevi mais do que podia ag****u****entar desse lenga lenga de casalzinho. XD**

**Quanto à música, (minha irmã falou que esse capítulo tem duas cenas NC17: a minha e a da música O.o) eu tirei a letra de ouvido, se tiver algum erro, perdão, aceito correções. No verso "Feito louco alucinado e criança", o eu lírico é feminino (Feito louca alucinada e criança), eu que mudei, afinal, neste momento, essa música pertence aos dois menininhos e ponto final. E sim, eu sou eclética, pular de Herbert Vianna para Gonzaguinha não foi um erro de cálculo. E ainda pretendo pôr mais uma música na fic, a primeira que eu escolhi, então não pode faltar. **

**Agora, um aviso, eu abri um tópico no fórum do 3v, na seção "Harry e Draco" para quem quiser falar sobre a fic... Fiquem a vontade...**

**Beijos****!**


	10. O fim

**Capítulo 10**

**O**** fim**

Draco surgiu ao lado de Harry e retirou de seu pescoço o colar com os três pingentes, três chaves de portal: uma que o trouxera até ali, outra que o levaria em caso de retirada para Hogsmead, e a outra para uma base preparada do St Mungus. Harry imitou o seu movimento e também entregou o seu colar para Remus, que estava ao seu lado.

Harry se voltou para ele e seu olhar se prendeu além, encarando a fileira de pessoas aparentemente interminável, levemente encoberta pela névoa da manhã fria. Olhou para o outro lado, para constatar a repetição da cena. Encarou Draco ao seu lado.

- Draco, ainda dá...

Draco somente sorriu, sem olhá-lo, aquele sorriso irônico, com um canto só dos lábios, e deu um passo, entrando na mata fechada à frente.

Harry o seguiu, dando passos lentos, sentido que a névoa densa e úmida vinda das árvores antigas o engolia pouco a pouco. Era como se estivesse sendo encoberto por uma camada invisível, mas quase palpável, de silêncio e frio. Quando aquela atmosfera o envolveu totalmente, surgiu a dor. Sua cicatriz explodiu, como se fosse se romper, abrindo seu crânio. Harry mordeu com força os lábios e tentou por tudo não gritar, mas não conseguiu se manter de pé, cambaleando até cair de joelhos no chão.

- Sinceramente, Potter, eu achei que você iria mais longe que isso.

Draco havia parado a alguns passos de distância e o observava com os braços cruzados e o rosto inexpressivo. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, tentando focar os olhos e controlar a dor. Levantou-se, ainda cambaleante, e andou até o outro.

- Vamos.

- Posso? – perguntou Draco, com a corda nas mãos.

- Claro. Já devíamos ter feito isso.

- Eu supus que você teria alguma reação e achei melhor passar por isso com as mãos livres.

Draco enfeitiçou a corda para se envolver nos pulsos de Harry sem muita força, mantendo-os às suas costas, mas com a varinha ao alcance, encaixada disfarçadamente no cós da jeans. Depois jogou uma capa sobre os ombros do moreno e cobriu o seu rosto com o capuz, empunhando a própria varinha e o instigando a andar a sua frente.

Os dois seguiram o seu caminho em silêncio, Harry os guiando pelas lembranças de Nagini, já que não avistaram nenhuma trilha ou algo parecido no meio da mata. Depois do que pareceu-lhes um hora de caminhada, pararam ao ouvir uma sequência de estampidos à volta e a varinha de Draco voou de suas mãos. Cerca de quinze encapuzados os cercavam.

- Ora, ora, Malfoy. O que o traz aqui? Saudades da família?

Eles riram. Draco deu um golpe atrás dos joelhos de Harry, fazendo-o cair no chão e levantou o seu capuz.

- Trouxe um presente para o Lord.

Os encapuzados trocaram olhares. Uma mulher se destacou.

- Certo, andem. Sem gracinhas.

Eles foram guiados por mais quase uma hora de caminhada na mata, até saírem em um espaço vazio em frente a uma montanha imensa. Dirigiram-se à sua base. A mulher ergueu a manga das vestes e encostou a marca negra na rocha, que se desfez, revelando uma passagem. Mais longos minutos de caminhada em corredores muito movimentados, frios e escuros, de paredes de rocha bruta e chão de terra batida, e chegaram ao que aparentemente parecia um beco.

- Esperem. – a mulher ordenou, e atravessou a parede sólida com metade dos comensais que os acompanhavam.

O silêncio os envolveu. O coração de Harry parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Ele procurava não olhar o loiro, mas pode notar que ele mantinha a pose ereta, aparentemente indiferente ao que acontecia a sua volta.

O tempo se arrastou até que a mulher voltou.

- Venham.

Ela pegou Harry pelos ombros, arrancando sua capa e o empurrou contra a parede. Harry se desequilibrou, caindo do outro lado, em uma sala ampla, com mais uns trinta comensais, dessa vez não mascarados, espalhados de pé ou sentados em cima de imensos blocos de pedra.

Mãos rudes o colocaram de pé e o empurraram por um corredor aberto pelos presentes. Harry pode divisar muitos rostos conhecidos, mas a sua direita se surpreendeu ao ver o grupo formado por Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle, sentados, fazendo comentários baixos à sua passagem. Pensou por um momento em como Draco reagiria àquela visão, mas logo seus pensamentos se desviaram ao ser empurrado com violência novamente, caindo no chão, batendo o rosto em alguns degraus de madeira.

Ele ergueu o olhar. Havia um patamar colocado mais alto do que o nível do salão, como um palco. No centro, uma confortável cadeira de braços almofadada. Sentado nela, Lord Voldemort, sorrindo.

- Ora, ora... A que devo tão agradável visita?

Harry sentiu Draco se ajoelhar ao seu lado, mas não pensou em olhá-lo, somente encarava Voldemort. Draco falou.

- Vim implorar seu perdão, Milorde. Vim pedir que perdoe meus erros e meu distanciamento. Como prova de minha lealdade e devoção, lhe trago Harry Potter, já que conheço seu desejo de matá-lo com as próprias mãos.

O silêncio envolveu a todos. Voldemort fitou Harry por um momento, depois se levantou, desceu alguns degraus e se abaixou até pegar o rosto de Draco, forçando-o a encará-lo.

- Como você chegou aqui?

- Meu pai já havia comentado sobre este lugar e depois Snape falou sobre a sua localização. Eu aparatei aqui perto.

Voldemort o encarava, obviamente verificando a veracidade dessas informações. Então endireitou o corpo, voltando para cima do patamar, em silêncio.

- Você terá minha condescendência, Malfoy. Seu pai foi um bom servo e você pode me ser útil, apesar de precisar de algumas... Correções. Agora, quanto a perdão, isso veremos futuramente. _Cruccio!_

Harry tentou não olhar para o loiro se contorcendo e gritando ao seu lado, tentou não gritar, não fechar os olhos, não pular no pescoço daquele desgraçado. Somente travou os dentes e respirou fundo, tentando controlar a raiva que se avolumava em seu peito.

Dois comensais se aproximaram e, puxando seus braços para trás do corpo, imobilizaram Draco, o arrastando para fora dali.

- Não. – advertiu Voldemort – Deixem-no ver o quão útil será o seu presente. Não quero que o jovem Malfoy pense que eu sou ingrato.

E com isso, Harry se sentiu ser erguido do chão e seu corpo foi arremessado contra a parede. Ele caiu de bruços sobre a plataforma de madeira.

Voldemort veio até ele e o pegou pelos cabelos, colocando-o de pé.

- Olá, Potter. Sentiu saudades? _Cruccio._

Enquanto Harry se contorcia no chão, Voldemort continuou seu discurso.

- Sabe, Potter, eu realmente fiquei me perguntando se você sentiu minha falta. Nosso último encontro foi tão agradável, lá no Ministério. Durante um tempo eu até pensei em repeti-lo, mas sabe, estava meio sem tempo.

Alguns comensais riram. Voldemort suspendeu o feitiço por alguns segundos. Harry o encarou do chão, ofegante, os olhos brilhando de ódio.

- Mais? – perguntou baixinho, sorrindo de forma desagradável antes de repetir o feitiço, ignorando os gritos do garoto enquanto prosseguia seu discursso – Então você começou a agir de uma forma estranha. E eu fiquei me perguntando: o que será que ele está querendo? Será que tudo isso é saudade do querido Dumbledore? Ele que costumava sumir do meu controle, agir de modo preciptado e sempre, _sempre, Harry_, repetir os mesmos erros.

Voldemort suspendeu o feitiço e Harry sentiu seu corpo deixar o chão novamente. Ele estava flutuando a frente do outro, que o encarava insistentemente.

- O que você quer, Harry? Porque eu sei que você está buscando alguma coisa.

- Você! – Harry respondeu em um grito rouco, desatando as mãos e empunhando a varinha, já com um feitiço em mente, que atirou contra Voldemort.

Este desviou, mas Harry já lançou outro, tentando não mentalizar os feitiços, pois sabia que o outro tentaria ler sua mente, somente desejando atacá-lo, ferí-lo, sua magia fazendo o resto. Mas Voldemort parecia entretido com a brincadeira, sinalizando para os comensais não interferirem e atacando de volta, deixando a situação do menino mais difícil, já que ele precisava focar a mente para se defender.

Quando, porém, dois feitiços se encontraram no ar e as varinhas se uniram através do raio dourado, Voldemort pareceu sério pela primeira vez.

- Não! – gritou, puxando a varinha, arrebentando o fio e jogando um feitiço contra o garoto, que se sentiu atirado contra a parede novamente, com os braços e pernas abertos, ofegante, preso.

Voldemort se aproximou e tirou a varinha de sua mão quase delicadamente.

- Isso não é brinquedo para crianças, Harry. Você precisa aprender a usá-la antes de sair com ela por aí.

Mas Harry não ouvia, somente percebeu que Voldemort estava perto, muito perto, segurando o seu rosto, sabendo que o toque causava-lhe uma dor quase insuportável, seguro da situação.

Mas era disso que Harry precisava, era isso o que ele queria. Não precisava da varinha. Ele mal conseguia respirar e seu coração batia dolorosamente em seu peito. Então se concentrou com todas as suas forças em sua mãe, seu pai, em Sirius, nos seus amigos, no amor que sentia por todos, em seu sentimento por Draco.

Os olhos do garoto brilharam em um verde vivo, vivo demais. Voldemort tentou se afastar, mas sua mão parecia presa à face do garoto, e ele sentiu uma névoa dourada os envolver, conforme a dor daquele toque o fazia querer gritar, quase o descarnando. E então ele entendeu o que o outro estava fazendo. Ele ergueu o outro punho e desferiu o golpe no rosto a sua frente, observando Potter rolar pelo chão, a névoa se dissipando, ele voltou a respirar.

- Amor, Potter? – seu tom era divertido, quase casual - Ora, que menininho esperto você é! Quem te deu a dica? O velho caduco? Ora... Estou surpreso. Mas o que você esperava? Me matar com isso? Poupe-me! Você acha que um sentimentozinho barato, uma coisa piegas e fútil como... como... – fez uma careta e cuspiu a palavra - _amor_ poderia realmente me matar?

Harry estava sentado no chão. A dor em sua cicatriz maior do que nunca, agora somada aos vestígios da tortura, e se sentindo fraco pelo esforço que fizera. Ele sabia que aquele ataque fora o suficiente para alertar Ron e Hermione, que a investida contra a fortaleza começaria a partir de agora, e que todos morreriam, pois ele não cumprira sua parte. Não conseguira matar Voldemort.

Voldemort andou até o menino que ainda tentava se recuperar. Ele murmurou um feitiço e os braços de Harry se fixaram atrás de seu corpo. Voldemort o pegou pelos cabelos e o atirou contra a parede novamente.

- O que você sabe sobre o amor, Potter? – Voldemort parecia raivoso, o tom divertido sumira de sua voz, sendo substituído por raiva e desprezo - Você tem dezessete anos, nunca teve pais, tem meia dúzia de amigos e uma legião de fãs, fãs do _"menino que sobreviveu"_. Você não sabe o que é amor, Potter! Acha que é melhor que eu por conseguir mobilizar um pouco desse... desse sentimentozinho ridículo? Acha que tudo isso que você tão intensamente sente pode te salvar, pode me machucar? Ora, eu adoraria ter aqui um dos seus amiguinhos para te mostrar o quanto o seu precioso amor pode te fazer fraco. Obviamente que o seu querido Dumbledore lhe diria que não, mas onde está Dumbledore agora? Nem o sentimento que você tinha por ele pode utilizar contra mim! A falta que você sente dos seus mortos miseráveis não pode me ferir, Potter! Você _não tem_ esse poder para me abalar, Potter. Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber disso. Meninos que crescem sozinhos não amam. Ora, e você se acha um grande homem por essa sua atitude patética. Você sequer sabe o que é amar para poder utilizar esse tipo de magia contra mim! Você sabe? Sabe? RESPONDA! _Imperius_!

_Diga: qual seu amor? _

_Fale o que te faz amar... _

_Diga por que o seu amor tem tanta força... Fale... _

_Fale por que o amor me derrotaria..._

- Não! – a voz do menino saiu fraca, mas resoluta.

- Não, Potter? Não? Ora, Potter, por que você tem sempre que fazer as coisas tão difíceis? Você sabe que eu vou conseguir o que eu quero de uma forma ou de outra. Olhe para mim, Potter... Olhe...

Voldemort o pegou pelos cabelos, girando a cabeça do garoto e o encarou, prendendo seus olhos aos verdes, revirando sua mente.

Harry tentou, por tudo, daria a vida para que aquilo não acontecesse, para que Voldemort não invadisse sua mente a procura da fonte do seu amor. Mas ele nunca fora bom nisso, e estava fraco... Harry Potter gritou quando a imagem de Draco Malfoy surgiu à sua frente, seu peito inundado de aflição, de medo, de carinho.

Voldemort desviou o olhar do garoto a sua frente para encarar o loiro imobilizado em um canto do salão com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- Malfoy. – a voz saiu sibilada, como se constatando algo, para em seguida gritar - Tragam-no aqui!

O loiro foi arrastado novamente aos pés do mestre. Potter foi fixado à parede com um novo feitiço, seus olhos desfocados devido ao esforço de se manter são. Voldemort caminhou até o loiro, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, e o puxou pelos cabelos, o obrigando a encará-lo.

- Malfoy, você não quer compartilhar conosco como foi a captura de Potter? Porque duvido que você não tenha essa informação, mas me parece que o nosso amigo está apaixonado por você.

- Eu o seduzi. – a voz do ex-Slytherin veio fria e segura, embora o seu tom fosse indulgente – Ele me ofereceu ajuda, eu aceitei pensando em conseguir informações para Milorde. Como não consegui nada, aproveitei a proximidade para seduzi-lo. Quando eu percebi que ele estava entregue, o raptei sem dificuldades e o trouxe. Por isso demorei a voltar, Milorde.

Draco fez uma flexão com a cabeça, em reverência a Voldemort, mas o bruxo o puxou pelos cabelos bruscamente e o encarou, vasculhando sua mente sem encontrar evidências que contrariassem suas palavras.

Mas não estava convencido.

Sem desviar o olhar do mar cinza-azulado a sua frente, Voldemort esticou a varinha para trás, mirando o moreno. Os olhos do Slytherin seguiram seus movimentos, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- _Avada kedavra_!

Draco não teve nenhuma reação, sua respiração não se modificou, seu corpo não fez nenhum movimento.

Mas seu coração pulou uma batida quando percebeu que o moreno ainda estava vivo, por pouco. Voldemort errara o feitiço.

Foi o suficiente.

Voldemort lhe deu um chute na face e se ergueu, gritando _cruccio_ novamente.

- SEU SUJO! Quem lhe ensinou a mentir dessa forma? Seu querido pai ou o miserável do Snape? Você está tão apaixonado quanto ele, seu imprestável! Chega a feder!

Voldemort suspendeu o feitiço, mantendo a varinha apontada para o garoto que tentava se afastar se arrastando pelo chão, dobrado de dor, aparentemente pensando na melhor forma de matá-lo. Então olhou para o outro garoto, observando a cena preso à parede, com o rosto revelando óbvia raiva contida.

- Estuprem-no!

- Não! – Draco gritou, se debatendo compulsivamente quando sentiu seus braços serem agarrados – Milorde!

- E quero ouvi-lo gritar! – Voldemort completou, vendo Draco ser atirado de bruços contra a superfície de uma pedra, mãos e pés sendo firmemente amarrados com mágica, um pequeno grupo de homens se aproximando.

- NÃO! – o grito veio de trás. Harry de alguma forma se livrou do feitiço que o aprisionava à parede, esticando a mão em direção ao outro, sua força se revelando na intensidade do olhar.

Um vendaval varreu o salão, os bruxos que se aproximavam de Draco voaram para longe, as amarras deste se soltaram. Mas Fenrir Greyback impediu Draco de escapar, refazendo as amarras quase imediatamente, encostando-se ao loiro.

Voldemort jogou outro feitiço em Harry.

- Harry, não seja idiota! Faça o que veio fazer... Aaahh! – Draco gritou, quando Ferir rasgou suas roupas com as unhas, as cravando em torno de sua cintura, e se forçou contra o corpo do loiro.

- Confesso que você melhorou bastante, Potter, mas não gaste sua energia à toa. Tem coisas que são inevitáveis. Agora, venha assistir comigo, será divertido. – Voldemort disse, sorrindo medonhamente.

Harry sentiu seu corpo se dobrar forçosamente, ficando de joelhos ao lado da cadeira de Voldemort, onde este se sentou, o segurando pelos cabelos, direcionando sua cabeça, forçando-o olhar para a cena.

Draco mordia com força os lábios que já sangravam, tentando não gritar com a invasão, mas não conseguiu evitar, quando Fenrir foi substituído por McNair.

- Alguém pode calar a boca desse moleque? – Voldemort sugeriu calmamente.

Pettigrew se aproximou, abaixando a calça e segurando os cabelos de Draco para levantar o seu rosto. Draco o mordeu, arrancando sangue, na primeira tentativa. O bruxo sacou a varinha, jogando a maldição crucciatus no garoto. McNair e Crabbe o seguraram no lugar com força enquanto o garoto se debatia, gritando de dor. Draco deixou a cabeça cair sobre a pedra quando o feitiço foi suspenso, mas logo Pettigrew insistiu, e ele cedeu, sentindo Crabbe substituir McNair.

Harry viu lágrimas lavarem o rosto do loiro, enquanto mal registrava que as suas já corriam há muito tempo.

- Zabini! Você é o próximo! – ordenou Voldemort.

Harry se voltou para encarar o Slytherin moreno. Ele deu um passo para trás. Seu rosto estava lívido, revelando pavor.

- Isso é uma ordem, Blaise! - Voldemort insistiu, deixando clara as consequencias da negativa.

O moreno recuou em choque, observando a cena do ex-colega sendo violentado com uma expressão que variava entre o medo e o nojo. Voldemort não teve dúvidas, estendeu a varinha e declarou a maldição.

- _Avada kedrava_.

Parkinson gritou e se debruçou sobre o corpo do amigo em visível desespero.

- Vicent, Gregory, vão vocês! E quanto a você, querida, não lamente não poder participar da festa, logo seu momento chegará também.

Harry observou o medo passar pelo rosto de Pansy e ela se encolher junto ao corpo de Blaise. Uma mão girou a cabeça de Harry, puxando seus cabelos, fazendo seus olhos recairem sobre Draco novamente.

O rosto do loiro estava sem expressão, seu corpo balançando com a violência de seus agressores, o rosto sujo de semen e sangue, e sangue correndo por suas pernas.

Ele era só um menino.

O coração de Harry batia tão forte que ele achava que poderia saltar do peito a qualquer momento. Doía. Como doía ver... Ver o seu Draco daquela forma, sem poder fazer nada, sabendo que foi ele que o levou até ali.

E Harry sentiu toda aquela impotência se avolumando, seu medo, sua derrota, toda a sua raiva canalizando para aquela cena.

- Isso, Harry, é só o começo. – Voldemort sussurrou bem perto de seu ouvido - Seus amigos não poderão salvá-lo. Ah, sim, eu sei que eles estão aqui. Mas eles não chegarão nem perto desta sala. E nós teremos muito tempo juntos, você poderá ver bem de perto o que seu precioso amor pode gerar.

Harry não ouviu direito. Seus ouvidos pulsavam como se todo o fluxo de sangue do seu corpo se concentrasse em sua cabeça. Seu corpo todo pulsava, o sangue queimava em suas veias. Ele não conseguia respirar, parecia que o ar a sua volta não era o suficiente.

Harry não saberia dizer como se livrou do feitiço, como foi parar em cima de Voldemort, os dois caídos no chão, a cadeira despedaçada ao ser arremessada longe. Não tinha noção do que estava fazendo, não tinha noção do que o levava a fazer algo tão idiota como avançar de mãos nuas para cima de Voldemort.

Harry não pensava, nunca antes ele pensou antes de agir, não começaria agora.

Harry só sentia. O amor o guiava e o ódio lhe dava forças.

E estava tão concentrado em seu próprio ódio, que mal sentiu quando os feitiços dos Comensais começaram a atingi-lo, ferindo-o, marcando sua pele e rasgando o seu corpo.

Ele mal via o sangue correndo.

Nada o faria soltar Voldemort naquele momento.

**o0o**

Draco não registrou os gritos, não registrou a ausência de um corpo sobre o seu. Havia mergulhado em um torpor além da dor, além da humilhação.

Sentiu, como se fosse com outra pessoa, alguém soltando-o. Seu corpo deslizou por sobre a pedra e ele caiu no chão. Mas quando alguém o tocou, ele se encolheu, tentando fugir.

- Calma, Draco, calma... Sou eu, Pansy. – Draco gemeu em sua dor, dor era a única coisa de que tinha consciência naquele momento - Oh, Merlin! _Enervate_!

Draco sentiu a dor diminuir um pouco. Tentou focalizar o rosto da garota. Ela estava chorando.

- Pansy... – falou, fraco, sua voz saindo rouca.

- Draco. Oh, Merlin, Draco, o que fizeram com você? Eu... Eu preciso te tirar daqui.

Draco tentou pensar, tentou focar as ideias, de onde estava, o que estava fazendo. Olhou à volta e o que viu o fez perder o fôlego.

O salão parecia vazio, todos se concentravam à beira dos degraus, mas aparentemente alguma força invisível os impedia de avançar além. Em cima do patamar, havia duas pessoas no chão. Harry estava sobre Voldemort, segurando com todas as suas forças em seu pescoço. Uma névoa dourada os envolvia, a magia que circulava os dois era tão forte que formava uma barreira que impedia os feitiços que os Comensais atiravam em Harry continuamente de fazerem total efeito. Mas o rosto de Harry estava transfigurado, descarnado. O sangue dele já corria pelos degraus.

- Oh, Merlin!. – Draco falou baixinho – Pansy! – ele gritou – Pansy, onde está minha varinha? Pansy, ouça. – ele segurou a garota pelos ombros, percebendo com esse gesto o quanto suas mãos tremiam, mas ele não se importava agora. Não se importava com a dor, precisava ajudar Harry. Olhou fundo nos olhos da garota - Você está comigo? Você quer sair daqui? Mesmo que isso signifique se aliar à Ordem da Fênix? – ela balançava a cabeça freneticamente, concordando.

Draco usou a varinha dela para convocar a própria de algum lugar do salão. Em seguida, fez o feitiço, conjurando uma rosa.

- Ouça, Pansy. Estão vindo reforços. Eles devem... devem estar chegando. Ouça, segure esta rosa, não a solte, e eles saberão que você está do nosso lado. Agora, eu preciso ajudá-lo, Pansy. Eu não posso deixar ele morrer.

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça, abraçando-o trêmula. Ele se soltou e lhe deu as costas. Avançou cambaleante, pulando algumas pedras, se escondendo atrás de outra. Parou um momento para respirar, sentindo seu corpo latejar em dor, ainda trêmulo. Limpou o rosto no que restara de suas vestes e se virou, conjurando feitiços a esmo, atacando os Comensais que atacavam Harry. Viu Pansy se posicionar atrás de outra pedra e fazer o mesmo, um dando cobertura ao outro.

Poucos minutos depois, uma explosão o desalojou de seu esconderijo. A parede direita da caverna desmoronou, e por ela um batalhão da Ordem, liderado por Tonks, entrou na luta. Draco se levantou, observando o caos que virou o salão, e respirou aliviado. Mas caiu, quando um feitiço o atingiu pelas costas.

- Olá, querido.

- Oi, tia Bella.

- Eu falei para sua mãe que você deveria morrer tentando matar Dumbledore. Mas ela não me deu ouvidos, fez aquele pacto ridículo com Snape. – Bella cuspiu no chão – Outro traidor. Se ela tivesse seguido meus conselhos talvez você realmente tivesse morrido, mas pelo menos não teria chegado tão baixo.

- Ora, agradeço a sua compaixão, tia.

- Não agradeça! - ela sorriu falsamente antes de erguer a varinha - _Expeliarmus_!

- _Estupefaça_!

Draco viu a tia girar para se desviar do feitiço e quase não conseguiu murmurar o escudo quando o braço dela desceu em sua direção, no meio do movimento, deixando um risco de chamas roxas no ar.

- _Protego_!_ - _mas Draco cambaleou com o poder do feitiço, sentindo a dor se alastrar por seu peito.

- _Sectusempra_! - ele disse em um fio de voz, descendo a mão rapidamente, duvidando que o feitiço funcionasse pelo seu estado.

E Draco viu a tia cair para trás, ensanguentada, antes dele próprio perder os sentidos.

**o0o**

Harry estava no limite das suas forças. Seu corpo tremia, sua visão estava embaçada. Voldemort se debatia e convulsionava sob seus dedos, banhado no sangue do garoto. Harry ainda sentia o poder que ele exalava, ainda sentia seu próprio corpo quase se desmanchar de dentro para fora com aquele contato, mas a dor já estava além da sua capacidade de sentir.

Ele olhava para suas mãos e enxergava alguns de seus ossos, de tão feridas que estavam. O resto de seu corpo não devia estar melhor, mas ele não tinha consciência disso. Não tinha consciência da própria dor, e muito menos da luta que acontecia à sua volta.

O único pensamento que passava pela sua mente era a visão de Draco sendo violentado, e era seguido por uma série de imagens que variavam da morte dos seus pais ao carinho que Hermione tinha por ele, ou do dia que Sirius o chamara para morarem juntos à morte de Dumbledore. Todos aqueles sentimentos o inundavam de tal forma que nada mais existia, nem mesmo suas lágrimas, somente o que ele sentia, e o homem agonizando sob os seus dedos por trás de todas as imagens que passavam por sua mente, como ele sempre esteve por trás de todos os atos que levaram a elas.

E então a dor aumentou a proporções inimagináveis. Harry sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido em espirais de desespero, como se algo o sufocasse, e ele reviu a criatura de olhos vermelhos enlaçando-se a ele, tomando seu corpo. Ele não conseguia pensar, mergulhado em dor. Mas no fundo sabia o que estava acontecendo, sabia que essa era a última tentativa de Voldemort. E ele sabia que mesmo se o outro o tomasse, ele mesmo não suportaria. Seu próprio ser estava quebrado demais. Não havia refulgio para Voldemort nele, os dois morreriam e esse seria o fim.

Harry percebeu que tudo estava perto do fim, e sorriu, sendo invadido por uma felicidade imensa envolta em alívio, como um anestésico em meio à toda dor.

- Garoto idiota. – a voz que saiu de sua boca não era sua, seu queixo mexendo contra a sua vontade.

Harry sentiu que estava morto, a dor o cegando, e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto, indo parar nos lábios que ainda sorriam.

"Pelo menos outros vão viver por isso.", pensou, mergulhando na escuridão que a dor formava em sua mente.

E o rosto de Draco reapareceu, olhando-o, triste. _O que eu vou fazer aqui, sem você?_

Seu peito se encheu de emoção e ele pensou que seu corpo fosse se desmanchar quando a criatura que o envolvia se contorceu.

- A morte não é nada. – um sussurrou escapou de seus lábios, reconhecendo a própria voz novamente, a luz voltando aos seus olhos e o rosto ofídico reaparecendo a sua frente.

Voldemort gritou e de sua boca uma nuvem negra saiu e se perdeu no ar, como um vapor informe. Seu corpo estalou e se fragmentou.

Harry piscou, e se viu caído sobre uma poça de sangue e cinzas.

Respirou, como se não fizesse isso há muito tempo, tentando puxar o ar em pequenos sorvos, encarando o chão onde até um segundo antes estivera a cara vampiresca de Voldemort.

- Acabou. – sussurrou fraco, mal percebendo o que dizia. – Acabou.

Ele queria gritar, queria rir, mas a dor o impedia. Seu corpo convulsionava e ele sentia que não poderia controlá-lo.

Ele tinha que sair dali.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou à volta. O salão parecia um campo de guerra, estava coalhado de corpos caídos sobre os degraus, o chão e as rochas em volta. Havia muito sangue e, aparentemente, nenhuma alma viva. O som de batalha chegava aos seus ouvidos de forma ecoada, provavelmente vindo das salas vizinhas, para onde os combatentes deviam ter seguido.

Para onde ele iria, se não tivesse uma única preocupação neste momento: Draco.

Com esforço, sentindo seu corpo tremer, se apoiou nas mãos e nos joelhos e tentou focar a visão, vasculhando com mais cuidado o local. Draco tinha que estar vivo, ele não podia estar ali, entre aqueles corpos.

Mas, para seu desespero, localizou o reflexo loiro mais além. Seu corpo estava jogado no chão, aparentemente deslizara de cima de uma rocha. Ao seu lado jazia Bellatrix Lestrange.

Não! Aquela mulher não pode ter-lhe tirado duas das pessoas que mais amou na vida!

Harry tinha consciência de que não teria forças para se levantar. Tentou engatinhar, mas aparentemente suas pernas estavam quebradas, então ele se arrastou pelos degraus, caindo no chão de terra.

Ao seu lado, um garoto um ano mais novo que ele, da Ravenclaw, estava caído, os olhos abertos. Harry tirou, com toda a delicadeza possível, com a mão esquerda, já que a direita também não queria obedecê-lo, o colar de seu pescoço.

Harry voltou a rastejar até Draco, apoiando sua cabeça no peito imóvel do loiro.

- Não! Não esteja morto, Draco... Por favor... Por favor... Não esteja morto... – resmungou, como uma ladainha, um mantra vital para sua própria sobrevivência.

Não conseguiu perceber se ele respirava ou não ao depositar um beijo em seus lábios. Sua mão envolveu delicadamente a mão do loiro e a trouxe para um beijo trêmulo, deixando um rastro de sangue na pele branca a cada toque. Depois colocou o pingente do Saint Mungus entre as duas mãos e o ativou.

Harry desmaiou logo que recebeu o conhecido puxão no umbigo, mergulhando na escuridão.

**o0o**

Negro, tudo escuro...

Gritos e movimento a sua volta...

Dor, muita dor...

Forçou-se a abrir os olhos...

Branco.

A luz o cegava, tudo à volta era extremamente branco...

Voltou a fechar os olhos.

Negro.

- Harry! – o grito era de uma voz conhecida.

Branco.

- 'One. – sua voz saiu fraca ao ver aquele cabelo castanho. Ele não conseguia articular as palavras – 'One.

- Não fale, Harry. Oh, meu Deus! Harry, não fale, não se esforce!

- 'Visa... Remus... – ele ofegou ruidosamente - Mortos... Câmara...

- Sim, ele já deve estar chegando à câmara central. Os mortos serão recolhidos. Harry... E... E Voldemort?

- Morto

Os gritos em volta o deixaram tonto.

Negro.

Branco.

As luzes andavam, revezando-se para cegá-lo. Estavam movendo-o.

- 'One.

- Eu estou aqui, Harry... Estou aqui...

- On...

- Ron? Ele está bem, Harry. Eu o trouxe para cá... Ele... Ele vai ficar bem... Agora não fale.

- 'One... – Harry esticou a mão em um esforço maior do que falar.

- Eu estou aqui, Harry. – Hermione apanhou a mão dele no ar.

- 'aco...

- Eu... Já o levaram, Harry...

- 'Orto...

- Não, ele estava vivo. Mas... Bem... Ele... Ele vai ficar bem, Harry. Ele vai ficar bem. Já estão cuidando dele. Não se preocupe.

- 'One... Cuida... Drac...

Negro.

Negro.

Negro.

A dor.

A escuridão.

E o nada.

-:=:-


	11. Epílogo

**Capítulo 11 **

**Epílogo**

Harry estava sentado no sofá, meio torto, apoiando as costas no braço do móvel, com uma perna em cima do acento e a outra no chão, sem sapatos.

Merlin, estava cansado. Não se sentia cansado assim desde... Desde o fim da guerra. Desde que saíra do hospital.

E já fazia três anos.

_Será que a sorte virá_

_Em um realejo?_

_Trazendo o pão da manhã_

_A faca e o queijo_

_Ou talvez... um beijo teu_

_Que me empreste alegria_

_Que me faça juntar_

_Todo resto do dia_

_Meu café, meu jantar_

_Meu mundo inteiro_

_Que é tão fácil de enxergar_

_E chegar_

**o0o**

_Harry abriu os olhos devagar, eles lacrimejaram, apesar da penumbra na qual estava o ambiente._

_- Harry? – uma voz insegura o chamou._

_O garoto virou a cabeça, devagar, fazendo o seu pescoço estalar._

_- Ron... – sua voz saiu rouca e baixa._

_- Oh, Merlin, você acordou! – Ron se esticou e puxou uma cordinha – Cara, como você está?_

_- Bem, eu acho. Onde eu estou?_

_- Saint Mungus._

_- Há quanto tempo?_

_- Hum... Você quer saber há quanto tempo a guerra acabou, é isso? Porque já te mudaram de lugar várias vezes... Mas faz uns dois meses._

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- Cara, calma. – Ron pousou as mãos em seus ombros, impedindo-o de tentar se levantar - Você chegou aqui só quase morto. Hermione falou que precisaram recolher seus pedaços do hall de entrada para levarem para sala de tratamento. Aparentemente acharam um milagre você ainda estar falando quando chegou aqui, depois viram que isso era um ótimo sinal, porque quando você perdeu a consciência de vez, eles não conseguiam mais te trazer de volta e seus sinais vitais sumiram. Você ficou umas duas semanas entre a vida e a morte, totalmente isolado, respirando artificialmente, inalando poções para reconstruir seus tecidos internos e praticamente tomando sangue de colherzinha. A sorte foi que aquele lance de você vomitar tudo acabou junto com Voldemort. _

_Ele fez uma pausa como se tentasse engolir algo amargo._

_- Depois que você já conseguia se manter vivo, te levaram para o centro de recuperação, onde você ficou mais um tempo. A gente ainda não podia ter contato com você. Depois te levaram para o quarto, depois te trocaram de quarto, ou seja, te trouxeram para cá._

_- Por que me trocaram de quarto?_

_- Ah, o Draco. – Ron apontou para o outro lado do quarto._

_Harry olhou na direção e viu o loiro deitado em uma cama hospitalar, aparentemente dormindo._

_- Ele está bem? – Harry perguntou com a voz embargada, se contendo para não se levantar e ir ver com os próprios olhos._

_- Agora está, ele só está dormindo. Cara, Pansy Parkinson contou tudo pelo que ele passou, tudo o que aconteceu com vocês depois que chegaram à Câmara. – Ron engoliu em seco ainda olhando para o loiro inconsciente - Não foi à toa que ele ficou mais de um mês em coma. Os medibruxos falaram que ele podia ter acordado antes disso, mas meio que ele mesmo não queria acordar. Foi por isso que colocaram vocês dois no mesmo quarto, para ver se a sua presença ajudava no tratamento dele. Parece que funcionou. - ele acrescentou sorrindo triste para o moreno - Eu cansei de ver Pansy e Mione sentarem uma de cada lado da cama dele e conversarem com ele inconsciente durante horas, mas foi só colocarem ele aqui, junto com você, que ele acordou em dois dias. Ele chora muito, os medibruxos estão ajudando com isso também, mas ele já está bem melhor. O sono é por causa da medicação._

_Nem um medo_

_Que possa enfrentar_

_Nem segredo_

_Que possa contar_

_Enquanto é tão cedo_

_Tão cedo_

**o0o**

Harry afagou os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo seu peito. Draco adormecera há pouco tempo, deitado sobre o seu corpo, e esse era um dos motivos pelos quais se sentia desconfortável: evitava se mexer para não acordá-lo.

Harry se lembrava com perfeição daquele dia em que acordou. Depois da conversa com Ron, o curandeiro chegou e o levou para fazer uma bateria de exames e depois para uma série de alongamentos, já que seus músculos estavam sem uso há dois meses.

Uma das visões mais lindas de sua vida foi o loiro, com os cabelos longos pelo tempo de reclusão no hospital, com as vestes brancas do Siant Mungus, parecendo um anjo, correndo descalço pelo corredor para abraçá-lo, chorando. Depois o beijou na frente de toda a equipe médica.

Nunca mais Harry o viu chorar.

Harry desceu a mão pelo contorno do rosto do loiro, até pousá-la sobre o seu peito, sentindo o seu coração batendo compassado. Draco também estava cansado, passou a noite toda acordado, e teria que ir trabalhar dali a algumas horas. Harry não queria acordá-lo, embora soubesse que ficaria muito bravo se não o fizesse.

Draco era professor de história da arte em uma escola de formação básica bruxa que ficava a duas quadras da casa deles, em Godric's Hollow, mas trabalhava por prazer, para não ficar em casa como uma dondoca, como dizia ele, afinal, fora inocentado e sua herança devolvida em valores absolutos, o que já era muita coisa.

Harry acabou seguindo a carreira de auror, e não se importava de viajar todos os dias, mesmo com as infinitas horas extras que fazia, como naquela noite. Londres estava muito caótica, muita gente junta, muita informação, muita violência. Nada comparado aos tempos da guerra, mas não gostaria que sua família vivesse naquele ambiente.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e abriu a porta com um aceno de varinha. Ron parou com a mão no ar, no ato de bater na porta, interrompido pela ausência desta. Harry pediu silêncio, colocando os dedos sobre os lábios, e fez sinal para os dois amigos entrarem.

_Será que a noite virá_

_Em um vilarejo_

_Vejo a ponte que levará_

_Ao que desejo_

_Admiro o que há de lindo e o que há de ser_

_Você_

**o0o**

_- Como está a Mione?_

_- Bem. Ela não se feriu muito. Estivemos juntos a maior parte do tempo, você sabe, comandando duas das frentes, mas em certo momento as coisas saíram das mãos do Lupin. Era muita gente e a maioria nunca tinha passado por treinamento ou algo assim. Muita gente morreu, mas a maior parte foi do lado deles. Parece que quando há muita morte em volta, as pessoas têm uma tendência a matar... Foi horrível._

_Ron ficou um tempo em silêncio. Harry também teve flashes do que foi sua luta com Voldemort e de todos os mortos no salão._

_- Não, não pense nisso ou o curandeiro vai me tirar daqui._

_- Como você sabia no que eu estava pensando, Ronald Weasley? – Harry perguntou, bem humorado._

_- Você precisava ver a cara de assassino que você estava. – Ron respondeu rindo, mas Harry ficou repentinamente sério._

_- Eu sou assassino, Ron? – Harry perguntou, sua voz pesando entre sentimentos demais para definir._

_- Cara, você fez o que tinha que fazer. E você matou um, e o mais filho da puta. E eu, que perdi as contas de quantos eu matei... E eu nunca vou saber nem o nome deles... - Ron respondeu sério._

_- Não pense nisso. - Harry pediu, sentindo a angústia do amigo._

_- Ok. – Ron respirou fundo - A Mione... Bem, ela que me trouxe para o hospital quando eu caí. Não sei até hoje o que foi exatamente que me acertou, mas eu fiquei bom rápido, uns dois dias de cama, só. A Hermione, cuidaram dela na hora, e ela já estava pensando em voltar para o campo quando você chegou com o Draco. Depois disso ela ficou cuidando da gente. Só que os outros comandantes se ferraram, eles ficaram até o final. Da cúpula da Ordem, acho que se salvaram meia dúzia de professores, o Remus e alguns aurores... Cara, morreu muita gente! E de repente não tinha quem pôr ordem nas coisas, e estava tudo um caos!_

_Ron se permitiu sorrir antes de continuar._

_- E, bem, você conhece a Mione, quando ela vê que as coisas não estão muito certas... O Scrimgeour começou a prender gente a torto e a direito, alegando serem remanescentes dos Comensais. A Hermione praticamente invadiu o Ministério, apoiada pela professora McGonagall, que meio que conquistou algumas posições que pertenciam ao Dumbledore, e as duas começaram a pressionar o Ministro para não fazer tanta merda, mobilizando outros setores da sociedade. Está dando certo... Pelo menos o caos diminuiu um pouco. Quando eu tive condições, fui ajudar, mas o meu trabalho foi bem mais delicado: estou fazendo a ponte entre as famílias e os hospitais que receberam os mortos e feridos. Sabe, identificando e coisa assim... Estou gostando de trabalhar com o pessoal daqui, talvez eu faça um curso para virar medibruxo, ou quem sabe, pelo menos curandeiro. Já a Hermione, aposto como ela vai ser a nova Ministra da Magia._

_Enquanto for_

_Um berço meu_

_Enquanto for_

_Um terço meu_

_Serás vida_

_Bem vinda_

_Serás viva_

_Bem viva_

_Em mim_

_Viva em mim_

**o0o**

No fim os dois se casaram. A Hermione assumiu realmente um cargo no Ministério e Ron começou a residência no mesmo ano que terminaram o colégio.

No dia anterior, haviam mandado uma coruja no escritório para Harry, avisando que passariam na sua casa para dar uma notícia.

- Você deveria ter avisado, viríamos em outra hora. – sussurrou Hermione, sentando-se próxima a Harry.

- Não, tudo bem. Natalie teve cólicas, reinou a noite toda, e eu estava de plantão, Draco ficou sozinho, por isso está desmaiado agora. Mas não se incomodem. Só façam silêncio.

Ron se aproximou do sofá, afastando delicadamente o cabelo muito preto da testa da menina que dormia de bruços sobre o peito de Draco.

- Normal nessa idade, ela ainda nem completou um ano, não é?

- É... E Draco não gosta de ficar dando muita poção para ela, só o suficiente para passar a dor. E não é algo tão frequente assim, mas às vezes pega a gente de surpresa. – Harry sorriu – Mas vocês disseram que têm uma surpresa...

Ron sorriu e voltou a sentar ao lado da esposa, abraçando-a.

- Eu estou grávida, Harry.

- Uou, que legal!

- E nós queremos que vocês sejam os padrinhos.

- Ora, essa é nova, fuinha! – a voz sonolenta de Draco soou divertida e todos o fitaram.

- Ah, você acordou.

- Não faz muito tempo. – Draco se esticou, dando um selinho em Harry – Você pretendia me acordar?

- Talvez. – Harry respondeu, se ajeitando melhor no sofá e encarando o namorado sorridente.

- Ei, vocês não deram a resposta! - Ron reivindicou, interrompendo o momento dos dois.

- Ron! – Hermione brigou com o marido.

Os outros dois sorriram.

- É claro que aceitamos. – disse Harry.

- Bem, acho melhor a gente ir... Eu tenho umas coisas para ver antes de voltar para o Ministério. – constatou Hermione, notando a forma como Draco ainda parecia sonolento.

- A gente só passou mesmo para dar a notícia. – completou Ron.

Os dois se levantaram e Harry os acompanhou até a porta, voltando para o sofá em seguida. Natalie tinha acordado.

Draco se sentou.

- Preciso ir.

- Não... - Harry ronronou, manhoso, e voltou à posição puxando Draco de volta contra o seu peito, envolvendo-o com os braços.

- Harry, eu preciso trabalhar! – Draco reclamou, em tom de riso.

- Eu acho que nós dois estamos precisando de férias, isso sim. – Harry sussurrou no seu ouvido, sorrindo ao completar maliciosamente em um tom mais baixo – E eu preciso de você.

Draco se virou e o beijou longamente.

Duas mãozinhas pousaram na face de Harry. Ele abriu os olhos, interrompendo o beijo, e se deparou com um par de olhinhos azuis curiosos. Natalie estava de joelhos, quase sobre o pescoço de Draco.

- E de você também, linda! – ele disse, beijando aquelas mãozinhas.

Finalmente, sua família.

_Os opostos se distraem_

_Os dispostos se atraem_

**FIM**

**Música utilizada no capítulo: "Realejo", Teatro Mágico**

**NA: Oi! Aos que chegaram firmes e fortes até aqui, espero que tenham gostado. =)**

**Eu adorei escrever essa fic. Foi a primeira em que eu me preocupei realmente com o desenvolvimento da história, as relações e coligações da trama. Tenho todo um carinho por ela. ^^**

**Se vocês quiserem deixar comentários, eu vou ficar muito feliz, e respondo a todos assim que possível. Obrigada.**

**Sobre esse último capítulo, o 10. Bem, foi violento, eu sei, mas acho que não tinha como não ser... Tentei não imaginar como vai ser a luta final de verdade (a da JK) entre o Harry e o Voldemort, procurei criar a minha... Acho que ficou bom... Sei lá.**

**Sobre o capítulo 11, o epílogo, bem... Originalmente ele não existia. Era pra fic ficar com 10 capítulos, sendo que o último terminaria com a cena do Harry acordando e o "anjo" o reencontrando.**

**Eu tinha imaginado essa cena do Harry com o Draco e a filhinha, recebendo a notícia da gravidez da Mione, como a primeira cena de uma continuação. A idéia original era fazer essa segunda fic girar em torno das dificuldades dos dois de construir uma família depois de tudo o que passaram. As encanações do Draco para "aprender a ser pai", somadas a algumas intervenções de comensais remanescentes daria o tom.**

**Mas eu queria uma mpreg. Então eu fiz uma pesquisa no fórum do 3v e vi que o tema tinha muita rejeição. Como "Dispostos" estava sendo bem aceita como tava, eu achei melhor guardar a id****e****ia pra uma outra fic futura, desvinculada dessa, e deixei livre para cada um imaginar de onde veio a Natalie segundo as suas próprias preferências.**

**Espero que a oscilação de consciência do Harry (aquele lance do preto/branco) tenha ficado clara, assim como as lembranças do dia que ele acordou aqui no epílogo.**

**Bem, "Os dispostos se atraem" termina aqui.**

**Beijos pra todos! :***

**NA póstuma (aka da revisão da fic em 2011):**

**Os Dispostos se Atraem foi minha primeira fic longa. Eu já havia escrito Noites Claras, que tem vários capítulos, mas ela não tem nem o planejamento nem o desenvolvimento que Os Dispostos tem. Eu tenho muito orgulho dessa fic, gosto muito dela, e foi interessante fazer essa revisão.**

**O texto em si mudou muito, creio eu. A Twin costuma dizer que quando eu comecei a escrever, eu colocava o "Harry do gueto" nas minhas fics. Há muitos palavrões e muita linguagem coloquial que eu tentei amenizar um pouco, dando outro trato para o texto, mas havia certos traços que se tornaram fundamentais para a trama, isso não desapareceu completamente.**

**Duas coisas que eu não tinha consciência e agora, anos depois, me chamou a atenção na fic foram a dinâmica entre o Harry e o Draco, porque nenhum dos dois parece mais submisso ou mais fraco que o outro, apesar de eles se pegarem loucamente das mais diversas formas. Há um equilíbrio de papéis na relação que eu acho que nunca mais consegui desenvolver com essa força e achei interessante como isso foi algo inconsciênte para mim.**

**O outro ponto foi o Snape. Eu sempre gostei do personagem, e foi meio perturbador ver ele sem o afeto que a Lily dá para ele no último livro na relação de fidelidade que ele tem com o Harry. Apesar de ser algo forte para mim dentro da fic, quando eu li agora, com a luz do sétimo livro, eu senti falta dessa passionalidade do Snape que não se importa de morrer pelo Harry por conta do amor da Lily, ao mesmo tempo que é interessante ver ele sendo fiel sem isso, uma fidelidade dura e desconfiada ainda, mas que tem força também.**

**Mas acho que, afinal, a parte mais difícil da revisão foram as NCs. Tem muitas e elas são súbitas e violentas, e isso faz parte da dinâmica do relacionamento dos dois, que é algo raso e forte. Eles se preocupam um com o outro, mas o sexo é zona de conflito e subordinação, não de carinho, que é algo que surge mais no fim da fic. **

**A linguagem "de gueto" volta com força nas NCs também, porque há muita coisa desnecessariamente explícita que eu certamente não tinha o trato linguístico para descrever de forma sutil quando fiz a fic original. Eu tentei amenizar isso ao mesmo tempo sem descaracterizar a relação dos dois construída através disso. O sexo é a base do relacionamento deles durante um período muito longo do texto, e é a partir dele que surge o sentimento e a relação em si. Foi difícil fazer isso e ainda não estou satisfeita, mas foi o que eu consegui por hora.**

**Enfim, espero que, com essa revisão, a fic seja relida com outros olhos, não só por mim.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
